


You Watch The World Begin To Die

by vagrantBreath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breast Fucking, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Foot Fetish, Force-Feeding, Forced Pregnancy, Gender Dysphoria, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Massage, Miscarriage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Size Kink, Succubi & Incubi, Team as Family, Tentacle Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 42,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagrantBreath/pseuds/vagrantBreath
Summary: Keith was waiting for Shiro to return. And now that he did... well, they were hungry.And the Paladins of Voltron were human, after all...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into the swing of things. Time to get back to writing.
> 
> Also, I wrote a book. Check out [this post](http://tasteofcopperpowder.tumblr.com/post/163340522441/big-news) for more information

If he spent one more day out in the desert alone, he would go crazy. Perhaps literally. Keith fanned himself as he sat down, looking over at his wall. One would say perhaps he had already gone crazy, hearing what he had said when he was expelled from school, but... they didn’t get it. Shiro was _alive._ And yet they treated him as dead- why wouldn’t they believe him? Him, who would know better than all of them if Shiro had died? Keith let out a slight snarl, pulling the neckline of his shirt out to let air down the front of his torso. Everything was so scorching hot...

He would need to go back to the Garrison, Keith decided. Or to town. He needed-

Keith groaned, placing a hand on his face. He needed Shiro for that. Everyone would trust Shiro’s honest face. Keith... he had the reputation for being a troublemaker. And while that helped _Shiro_ sometimes, it didn’t help Keith when he was alone like this.

Slowly, the sun set, and chill started to fill the air. Keith pulled his jacket on, shivering. The problem with being so lithe, he thought dourly. He got cold, far easier than Shiro, who always held at least a little bulk. If he had just a little fur... mm, but that was a bad idea. Keith turned back to the wall, taking in everything he saw. Some sort of energy further out in the desert... if it was what he hoped it was, oh... he grinned.

Then he covered the wall. If he had to go into town, he didn’t want anyone to see what he was working on. None needed to see the energy source he felt out in the desert.

But when he started out... something fell from the sky. It made Keith’s back crawl. _Bad_ things lived up there. With something falling down like that... Keith felt his upper lip peel back. But at the same time- _Shiro_ had been up there. He pressed a hand against his chest, concentrating. Licking his lips, he looked around, absently noting the town in that direction, the Garrison there, a knot of soldiers with-

Shiro.

Keith pulled up his scarf before he had time to think, heading towards the soldiers. The _things_ that lived up there might try to use Shiro against him, a part of his brain whispered. Another part of his mind whispered he didn’t even know what those _things_ were, only that he had heard whispers of them over the years. And weren’t he and Shiro worse than any _thing_ that could be up there?

It took a lot of self control not to kill the soldiers. But Shiro had been telling him that for a while now: Do not kill humans. He had thought little of it and still did as he turned Shiro’s face to him. It really was... Shiro. He really had Shiro in front of him...

But then-

Keith whirled as he felt more humans behind him. He needed to protect Shiro at all costs- But he was protecting them from... teenagers? The lanky one strode forward, saying “I’m rescuing Shiro,” and Keith almost took off his hands.

But they would be useful. If only to throw to Shiro as a snack.

So Keith let them “help” him save Shiro.

And immediately regretted every step of the way.

  


* * *

  


The small one, Pidge, was too smart to be food. And... he felt a sort of kinship with him. He too had the same sort of body with the same thought of gender. Pidge could stay.

Hunk was smart too, and so kind. Keith felt bad about making him food, and he knew Shiro would feel the same once he was awake. Hunk could stay.

Lance was food.

Lance was getting fed to Shiro as soon as possible. Maybe the both of them would eat. But with Shiro so weak and Keith not exactly well fed himself... Shiro had been pushing for no bodies, after all.

Keith groaned. Maybe he could use them to find the energy source. They would need any of them then. But Shiro... Shiro still needed something to perk him up. Something to give him a little zap.

... it wouldn’t be the first time Keith fed him.

”Don’t come into my room,” he told everyone seriously, then turned, entering and closing the door behind him. He locked the door for good measure, then started shedding closing, sighing as he felt a bond on his soul unlock, bat wings scraping the ceiling as he sighed, going to Shiro. “Hey,” he whispered, stroking his chest. “Time to eat.”

Shiro’s eyes opened a little at that, and he sat up slightly. “Eat...?”

”Yes.” Keith gently urged him to strip as well, curling his fingers around his soft cock and fondling, feeling him grow harder under his hand. Shiro’s head tilted back, and bat wings spread from Shiro’s back as Keith’s stroked him. Keith wanted to make this nice, wanted to make it slow and relaxed. But not with the others in the other room. Instead, he straddled Shiro, other hand coming down to toy with his clit. It would ease a lot if he was at least a little wet, Keith rationalized as he lifted his hips and angled them over Shiro’s now fully hard cock, and slid down ever so slowly.

It took a lot for Keith not to sip on Shiro as he raised back up. He was hungry too. But this wasn’t about him. This was about Keith. He panted as he rode Shiro, starting to feel weaker and weaker. If this kept up, he was going to start feeding on Shiro in return, and it might... it might pull in the humans, forcing them-

Shiro groaned, spilling inside of him. He looked up at Keith, smiling. “Thank you.”

”You’re getting a human next time,” Keith retorted as he pulled off. Damn it. Now his hole was filled with semen. He would need to take another shower. “I didn’t think this through,” Keith muttered, reaching down to toy with himself a little.

”Come rest,” Shiro mumbled, snagging one of his arms with his new prosthetic arm.

”Shiro, I really do need to get clean-”

Shiro sat up, pulling Keith further onto the bed. He spread his thighs, and leaned down, licking him clean. Keith gasped as Shiro’s tongue flicked across his clit, teasing him before dipping into his hole, his fingers joining in as his tongue went back to his clit, fingers sliding in and out of him quickly.

It didn’t take Keith long to fall over the edge, sipping back on Shiro as well.

”Now you’re clean,” Shiro told him, his voice rough. “Now rest with me.”

Keith had no reason to say no.

  


* * *

  


The energy source was a _lion._

That was... disappointing.


	2. Chapter 2

”You’re getting snappish,” Shiro noted mildly as Keith paced. “Maybe you should eat something.”

”Wouldn’t you be snappish too? I-” Keith threw up his hands. “Takashi, that _child_ shouldn’t be allowed to pilot anything and we’re allowing him to save the universe? To fight those... _monsters_? The things we’ve always been told live in the sky that we need to be afraid of?”

”First off,” Shiro started, “Lance is not a child, at least by human legal terms. I believe he may even be an adult, though that I’m a little unsure about. Yes,” he said, cutting Keith off as he opened his mouth, “he’s a child compared to us, but for human purposes, let’s call him an adult. I believe he has reached his majority. Second, I agree the Galra are monstrous.” He touched his prosthetic. “But I would say we could be called monsters as well, so be careful how you use that term. And finally- Takashi?”

Keith blushed. “I-”

”You’re starting to withdraw from the group again, Keith.”

”I can’t get along with any of these people, Tak- Shiro. The Alteans are... I can’t understand them. Allura is so beautiful but I- if I touch her-” He looked down at his hands. “I don’t know if Alteans would be palatable. And I like Pidge a lot, but-”

”Why don’t you try getting along with Lance?” Shiro suggested. “I’ll check to see if Alteans are edible while you eat Lance. You do need to eat something other than me, you know. And your body is made to take _human_ semen.”

”Don’t remind me,” Keith snapped. He could make himself as flat chested as possible with limited shapeshifting and a sports bra, but it wouldn’t change the fact he was made to be fucked, to take a load of semen. It hungered for it, even when he took his energy from a lovely lady. “Fine. I’ll eat Lance. And if Alteans are edible, Allura is mine next. She’s gorgeous.”

Shiro laughed, tussling Keith’s hair. “Of course.”

Keith sighed, brushing his hair back into place. “But we do need to talk about the Galra, Shiro. What they’ve done to you- It’s not easy to make one of us lose our memories. And if they know we exist... Do they think you’re human?”

”I don’t know, Keith,” he admitted. “I’m still catching bits and pieces of the gladiator pits.”

”I can’t believe you sacrificed yourself for _humans,_ ” Keith muttered. “Just so they wouldn’t be thrown to the pits. You’re too soft hearted, Taka...” He took a deep breath. “I can’t stop calling you Takashi. I know I’m pulling away from the group,” he told him. “But the group is terrible! Modern day humans are terrible creatures, Takashi!”

”You always say that,” Shiro retorted. “And perhaps you should care for a human. Pidge, maybe. Someone you won’t eat.”

”How do you know I won’t eat Pidge?” Keith asked, voice hot.

Shiro smiled mysteriously. “I just know.”

”Shiro...”

”You two have a lot in common, that’s all.”

”You mean how we both have the same type of body but present as the other gender?”

Shiro nodded.

”I wonder if the humans noticed,” Keith mused.

”I don’t think the humans care,” Shiro pointed out. “This kind of thing doesn’t matter to them anymore.”

”It matters more than you think,” Keith muttered.

Shiro opened his mouth, then nodded. “Yes, I suppose I wouldn’t know as well as you do. But it matters less than it has in the past, and these humans are still young. They don’t have the same prejudices that the last generation did. If Hunk and Lance notice, they don’t care.”

”You’re making a really big leap of faith that Lance notices anything outside himself and a pretty girl,” Keith pointed out dryly.

”Have some faith in Lance. There’s more to him than you think.”

Keith grumbled.

”Now go eat Lance. You need something in your system.”

”Fine.” Keith started for the door, then turned slightly. “Takashi, what if he doesn’t care for his own gender?”

”Then use your fascination on him.”

” _Takashi._ ” The word came out appalled. “You know I hate doing that.”

Shiro sighed. “Lance worships me. I don’t doubt he would climb into bed with me. I would just make it a requirement that you come along.”

”Then can’t you do that now?” Keith asked. “I’m pretty certain if I ask, Lance will reject me. He’s a ch- he’s very childish.”

Shiro sighed again. “Fine. Stay here.”

Keith nodded, relieved.

  


* * *

  


Within ten minutes, Keith could hear someone being pressed up against Shiro’s door. He would have been suspicious that Shiro had messed with Lance’s mind except he knew that he was correct and Lance did rather worship Shiro. So instead he sat on Shiro’s bed, ready.

When the door opened, Lance didn’t notice right away who was sitting on Shiro’s bed. Instead, he tilted his head back, letting Shiro lavish attention on his neck, moaning. A predatory smile crossed Keith’s face at that. Lance was so caught up in Shiro that he would be up for anything. He stood, coming over to Lance, and pressed his lips on the other side of his neck, sliding his hands down his rather nice ass.

He could feel Lance jolt against him. “Hey, whoa,” he said, his body tense. “What is this?”

”We’re going to make you feel so good,” Keith whispered against his ear. “We’re going to make you come so hard you’ll see God.”

Not really. But it was a good line.

But Lance would not relax. “Shiro, what’s going-”

”Don’t worry about it,” Shiro murmured, nibbling his neck. “We just want to make you feel good.”

”Yeah, well, I didn’t sign up for Keith feeling me up!” Lance pushed away from them, and Keith felt flabbergasted. He hated him that much? He grit his teeth, feeling a hurt bloom in his chest. “Hey... I didn’t mean...” Lance said, looking over at him and apparently the play of emotions on his face.

”Get out,” he whispered. “If you hate me that much, get out.”

”It’s just- we’re _rivals_ and rivals don’t have sex- well, I mean they do but I don’t want to hate fuck you and-”

Keith glared at him.

”Getting out,” Lance muttered, leaving.

Shiro turned to Keith once he left, looking tired. “Keith...”

”Don’t,” he whispered. “It didn’t work. I can’t eat Lance.”

”If you were just to use your fascination-”

”I won’t take away their will!” Keith nearly shouted. “And it’s over. Lance hates me. I’m going to go eat Hunk now.”

”You won’t eat Hunk and you know it.”

Keith closed his eyes. If he wanted to have sex with Hunk, it would be _sex_. He liked Hunk too much to eat him. “I hate these humans,” Keith said, his voice choking, hoping Shiro knew what he meant.

When Shiro hugged him, taking him to the bed to pull off his clothes, he had a feeling Shiro understood.


	3. Chapter 3

After the “haunted” castle incident, Keith probably should not have been training alone. But he didn’t care. With all that had happened, he needed something that would take his mind off how hungry he had gotten. And Shiro had to be feeling the same way, since Lance refused to let himself be touched by Shiro now and Allura didn’t seem all that interested. Which- did they need to shapeshift to look Altean to make her interested? Keith could do that. Altean was close enough to human. The bone structure was... slightly different. The humans probably didn’t notice, but it seemed enough for Allura to be put off by them. And the ears, well... ears were easy. He couldn’t make the eye marks, but he could look more Altean for Allura if she wanted that.

But it didn’t change the fact he needed to _be_ fucked, not to fuck. He would get something out of eating Allura, and he would enjoy it since she was beautiful, but... he really did need Lance. Or Hunk. Or maybe even Coran, if Alteans were edible. That might be better, if he thought about it. Coran wasn’t a blithering idiot.

Almost on cue, Keith saw Lance walk in, holding his bayard. He rolled his eyes, deactivating his own and turning to leave. “I’m done,” he snapped at him.

”Oh, hey.” Lance’s voice was quiet. “I um... So um... you and Shiro really did want to have sex with me?”

Great. This. “And you rejected us,” Keith pointed out.

”My first time with a guy was going to be a threesome, and one of the guys was my _rival_!” Lance waved one arm. “I kind of freaked out, okay? When Shiro came up to me, I kind of expected just him and his big muscles. I didn’t expect you to come up behind me and feel me up. Um... also, I just want to say... you kind of did rub yourself on me a bit.”

”And?” Keith gritted out.

”And... I didn’t feel your dick.”

”I’m not like Pidge,” he snapped at Lance. “I’m not hiding that I’m a girl. I’m a _guy._ ”

”Okay, okay.” Lance held up his hands, absurdly trying to soothe him despite the bayard in one hand. “I get it. I won’t out you to the team. It’s okay.”

Keith ran a hand through his sweaty hair. “Look- I-”

And that’s when the world went sideways. He could hear something clatter to the ground as Lance caught him, easing him to the ground. “Hey,” Lance urged, patting his face. “Hey. What’s wrong?” He inhaled sharply when Keith looked up at him. “Your eyes...”

Keith surged up, kissing him. His hands cupped his face, moving to grip his hair tightly. Quickly, he pulled them back, taking Lance’s hands and moving them to his shirt. “Lift it,” he whispered. “Lift it and the bra.”

He could feel Lance’s breath shudder against his. “Keith, we’re in the training room,” he said, husky.

Keith reached between his legs, flattening his palm against Lance’s hard cock. “Doesn’t seem like a problem to you,” he murmured, rubbing slowly. “Look, just fuck me. That’s all I need. I just need your cock inside of me, splitting me open.”

”Maybe I should get Shiro...”

He hit his head against Lance’s shoulder, letting out a soft noise. He was _starving_ over here, and Lance’s idea was to go get Shiro... Well, maybe it wasn’t a bad idea. Shiro might be able to talk him into a threesome. But if he didn’t have some sort of meal soon, he was going to lose control. Keith leaned forward, kissing Lance deeply, trying to take anything from him before Lance decided differently.

Lance pushed Keith back, firmly, then picked him up. “I don’t know what brought on the sudden horniness but something’s wrong with you. Shiro will know what it is.”

Keith closed his eyes tightly, inhaling deeply. Humans always had the most interesting of scents, and they masked it with perfumes and scented shower products. He always preferred the sweat and musk of a human after sex. Raw human. It was wonderful. Lance... smelled too clean. He needed to be roughed up a little.

When Lance stopped, he heard Shiro’s voice calling his name. But it felt from far away... He felt an organic and inorganic hand pushing up his shirt and bra, revealing his breasts, and he squirmed. They couldn’t do this anymore- he needed-

He felt Lance put him on the floor, and a warm hand hesitantly touching his stomach. Shiro’s voice spoke, and the hand pulled away. Then, just as hesitant... two hands came down on his breasts, playing with them. Thumbs rolled across the nipples, making Keith moan. A mouth descended, licking, biting the nipple and it felt so good but not enough he needed _more-_

Hands pulled on his pants, pulling them down to his knees. He spread his legs as far as he could as fingers dipped down to toy with his clit and roll through the slick gathering between his legs. The fingers came up to his mouth and Keith parted his lips eagerly to taste himself, licking the fingers clean. One of the hands on his breasts abandoned the breast, instead going down to lightly tease his clit. A finger ran up and down the length of the clit, making Keith gasp.

Suddenly, Keith was rolled onto his stomach, his ass pulled into the air. He could feel a cock against his hole and he moaned as it slowly entered it. And this time, he could tell it was not Shiro, that it was unfamiliar, _human_. Lance. Keith braced himself on his forearms as Lance thrust into him, each movement unsure. “More,” he moaned.

”Keith, look, I don’t exactly-”

”More... more...”

”I don’t really want to come inside you,” Lance said through gritted teeth. “You might be a guy, but you can still get pregnant.”

”Don’t worry about that,” Shiro told him soothingly. “Just fuck him.”

”This is crazy,” Lance muttered. “This, ah!” Keith wondered what Shiro did, but it made Lance thrust in a little harder so all that he cared about was Shiro doing it again. Keith could hear Lance breathing heavier and heavier behind him, his thrusts harder and sloppier now. Keith shifted, almost ready to play with his clit when Lance gasped suddenly and stopped-

And it was like water to a dry riverbed.

Energy flowed into Keith, making him gasp. He could feel Lance’s semen inside of him, hot with the energy his body needed, craved. Yes, his body still hadn’t fallen over the edge itself, but that- that was good. He felt good. He felt _right._

He felt disgusting.

Keith closed his eyes as Shiro took Lance’s place, reaching around him to play with his clit as he thrust into him. He let Shiro take some of the energy to keep himself going as he spilled into Keith as well, fingers rubbing Keith through his own orgasm.

After they were done, Shiro pulled Keith into his arms, stroking his hair. “You can leave if you want to,” he murmured to Lance.

”Not until you explain why I _had to_ fuck Keith right now. And shouldn’t we be taking him to the med bay for like Plan B or something?”

”Let me rephrase that. Leave. I’ll take care of him.”

Keith turned his head to watch Lance pull his pants up and leave Shiro’s room, then buried it back into Shiro’s chest. “I hate this,” he muttered.

”I know.” Shiro stroked his hair back. “How hungry do you feel?”

”Lance is pretty good for energy. I’m not hungry.”

”That’s good.” Shiro stroked his chin. “I’m sorry you have to deal with that. It really doesn’t bother you when I finish inside you?”

”I don’t feel your semen inside me,” Keith told him quietly. “It doesn’t remind me I was born a succubus, not an incubus.”

Shiro stroked his hair silently, then- “You should wash up.”

Keith nodded, reaching down to push his pants all the way off before getting up and pulling his shirt and bra completely off. He’d feel better if he got the semen out of him.

And at least now he wasn’t starving.

Keith closed his eyes.

At least.


	4. Chapter 4

Lance wouldn't stop looking at him. 

What was up with him? Was it because Keith could suddenly fight during training better than before? That happened when Lance was fed too. It wasn't surprising. But no, Lance wouldn't stop staring at him. It was starting to get a little creepy. Keith felt the back of his neck crawl, realizing they never wiped his mind after they were done. True, Keith hated doing that, but with so few food options that might not be optional... 

He needed to talk to Shiro. If they were lucky, they could wipe it now. But- he didn't know if Lance had talked to Hunk. Lance had said he wouldn't out his gender, but that didn't mean he wouldn't talk about the fact he just had sex with him. Humans were strange about that. Especially modern humans. 

Keith went to get changed out of his Paladin armor and find Shiro. This didn't need to go on for very long. Humans got... murderous when they realized what they were. He touched his stomach, remembering the fires and pitchforks. Another reason he was never returning to Romania. Thankfully, Shiro had rescued him before the villagers ripped him apart. He made such an imposing form when he wanted to... 

But once he was done, Lance stood right outside his door. “Yours is the next one over,” Keith pointed out, hands flexing. He could take Lance but he didn't want to. Lance was food in the middle of space. He didn't want to waste food. 

Instead of answering, Lance grabbed him, pulling him into his room. A part of Keith brightened; maybe he had liked the sex and wanted more? He couldn't feed off Lance too often but he'd enjoy the boosts. 

Lance turned to him, brows knit. “Keith... look man, I'll admit it. The sex was amazing. But it doesn't explain a few things like, I don't know, your eyes becoming _mirrors_? And I mean like I couldn't even see the white of your eyes.”

Keith winced. That was how hungry he had been, huh? He had to be careful. That stood out. Maybe not as much as a red eyed, tall, horned, winged man but it still stood out. “I-” 

“Not to mention you were only fixed by sex.” Lance’s hand rose, touching a lump under his shirt. “That's not normal. And Shiro insisted it had to be me. Not him.” 

“What do you want?” Keith snapped. “What kind of answer do you want?” 

“A truthful one!” His hand clutched what was hidden under his shirt. 

“Or what?” 

“Or- or-” Lance shook his head. “Stop trying to confuse me!” He pulled the object out, a... cross? Lance was Latino so it was a pretty good bet that he was- 

“Catholic?” Keith asked, tired. He rather liked religious symbols and even wore a cross for a bit. Shiro had asked him to take it off fairly quickly. They did bother him. But if he made Lance think it didn't work for both of them... Keith stepped forward, seizing the cross before Lance could move. He raised his eyebrows as it laid on his hand, inert. “I'm not evil,” he said, letting it lay on Lance’s chest again.

“You're a soul sucking demon!” 

“Sounds like you figured it out already,” Keith told him, mockingly. “So what am I, exactly?” 

“Well...” Lance looked uneasy. “Is it misgendering to say succubus?” 

That was actually... kind of sweet. “Didn't think you'd actually care about that.” 

“Even if you're a soul sucking demon from Hell, you deserve some respect. So I take it you're a sex demon?” 

“Incubus.” 

Lance nodded jerkily. “Incubus, cool. Oh God, I just condemned my soul to Hell.” 

“I just ate you a little, not dragged your soul to a place I've never been,” Keith told him, irritated. 

“You've... never been to Hell?” 

“I've seen Hell on Earth,” Keith told him. “Humans doing terrible things to each other, and not even as far back as a few decades ago.” 

“How... old are you?” 

Keith thought. “... a... thousand? I lost count.” 

Lance rubbed his forehead. “I fucked a thousand year old incubus. Who ate me. Why didn't you or Shiro explain any of this?!” 

“You're food,” Keith retorted tartly. “Do you explain to the cow why you're eating it?” 

“A cow doesn't think of these questions! And I mean... does that means you'll eat me again?” 

Keith closed his eyes, sighing. “I need human semen,” he finally said grudgingly, looking at Lance. “So yes. Eventually.” 

“... and Shiro?” 

“What about Shiro?” 

Lance waved one arm. “He’s obviously like you! You'd be eating him if he wasn't! So... what does he need? A vagina?” 

“I don't know why this is any of your concern,” Keith told him, irritated. 

“I mean... I just want to know if I'm on both menus.” Lance looked away, jamming his hands into his pockets. 

“Yes,” Keith said bluntly. “We like all genders.” Even if Lance was right and Shiro did require a vagina at some point. 

“Great,” Lance muttered 

Keith narrowed his eyes. “Now what are you going to do?” 

“Eat something. Try to come to grips with how two of my teammates see the rest of us as food. Uh... I can tell Hunk, right?” 

“I would rather avoid a knife in my gut. They hurt.” 

“Hunk would never hurt a fly!” Lance exclaimed. 

“Men like Hunk will harm those that harm his friends,” Keith said seriously. “No. Don't tell him.” 

“Awwww.” Lance pouted. Then, he bit his lip. “Keith... everything I've been told is you sleep with a demon, you're going to Hell. I- I don't want-” 

“I have no evidence Hell exists,” Keith told him. Or Heaven, but something stayed his tongue about that. “Don't worry about it.” 

“Oh... and how long until um... you need more sex?” 

“Are you offering?” Keith placed a hand on Lance’s chest, moving in even closer. He let his lips come close, but not touch. Tease him. “All you have to do is take it...” 

Lance shuddered, hands coming to Keith's hips. “Keith...” 

Keith reached down, guiding Lance’s hands under his shirt. He could feel Lance’s breath stutter when they reached the sports bra. “Go ahead.” 

“God help me,” Lance breathed against Keith's lips. “What are you doing to me?” 

“Absolutely nothing,” he whispered. 

Keith’s back hit a wall, Lance coming after to suckle at his neck. As Lance rolled his hips into Keith's, he could feel Lance’s hard cock insistent against him. Eagerly, he kicked off his pants, helping Lance undo his and pull out his cock. Easily, Keith put one leg over Lance’s shoulder, making him moan a little at his flexibility as he entered him. 

Lance fucked him slow, easy up against the wall and it drove him insane. “Harder.” 

“Shh.” Lance reached down between them, slowly rubbing Keith’s clit as he fucked him. Keith's head hit the wall in frustration as Lance nipped and sucked at his neck. “Shh.” 

Keith could slowly feel the orgasm build, but he couldn't tumble over. He just needed- a little more- damn it, Shiro would have picked up the pace! He would have- then Lance thrust in hard, and Keith’s mouth dropped open. He did it again and again, until he tipped and shuddered around him. Lance spilled inside him soon after, and the two of them stood them for a moment, panting, Keith trying to ignore how he felt. 

“Interesting decision,” Keith finally murmured. 

Lance laughed, bitter. “I'm already damned, at least as far as any of us can really tell. What’s more sex with you going to do?” 

Keith slowly lowered his leg, searching for his pants. “That's a conversation you're going to have to have with a priest. Can you pass me my pants?” 

Bending down, Lance grabbed them and handed them over. “Let me... think about all this for a while. You’ll be good?” When Keith nodded, pulling on his pants, Lance nodded. “Good. I- yeah. Yeah.” 

“See you later,” Keith told him, leaving. He needed a shower now. He was gross. 

And then he needed to talk to Shiro. 


	5. Chapter 5

”And he’s not going to talk to anyone about it?”

Keith stretched on the bed, feeling slightly drained but relaxed and calm. Shiro always knew how to fuck his body wide open in the best ways. “He said he wouldn’t. It’s strange,” he commented, sitting up slightly. “He’s obviously religious. But he accepted fucking me.”

”Maybe he’s non-practicing,” Shiro suggested, running a hand up Keith’s leg. “Or maybe you finally used that fascination you’re supposed to use.”

”I am not taking away my food’s free will. They’re louder and everything’s better if I don’t.” Keith shifted uneasily, sitting completely up. He just... never liked the idea of taking a human’s free will away. It wasn’t right. They had done it in the past, certainly, but when he could avoid it he did. “Don’t you think so?”

Shiro chuckled. “Maybe.” He reached up, pulling Keith back down. “Do you think you can subsist on Lance alone? I think you need at least Hunk too.”

Easily, Keith laid back down, sighing. “I probably do. Or supplement with Allura.”

”Mm.” Shiro stroked his hip. “I can be there for you in case Alteans disagree with you.”

If they didn’t, Coran might even be a food source... Keith stroked his stomach, thinking. “Do you think Allura would allow for it? She doesn’t seem the type to want two people enjoying her body at the same type. She seems... like she may want just one of us.”

”You may be right,” Shiro mused.

Which meant Shiro got her. Damn it. She was so beautiful... Keith gasped as Shiro interrupted his thoughts by stroking his hand between his legs, folds still slick with semen. “I’m only going to be able to do so much, Shiro,” Keith warned as he spread his legs, letting Shiro settle between them. He inhaled sharply as Shiro slipped a finger in, pumping it gently. “Shiro.”

”There are times,” he told him softly, “I want to do this for hours. Just like that one time. Break your body past its limits until you shift, unable to take anymore pleasure before I fuck you open.”

Keith groaned at the memory. It was a nice memory. By the end of it, Keith had forgotten where he was. Forgotten everything but the feeling of Shiro’s fingers and lips pulling pleasure from him. “I don’t think I should be walking around in my other form here,” he managed before Shiro curled his fingers, rubbing hard.

”I suppose you’re right,” Shiro mused. “I just like seeing you feel good.”

That made Keith smile and reach up for Shiro, who caught his hand with the prosthetic hand and kissed it before thrusting his other hand into Keith hard. Keith gasped, holding onto Shiro’s hand as Shiro thrust his fingers into Keith hard and fast, yanking him over the edge. He kissed Keith’s hand as he gasped and shuddered, pulling his hand out only to thrust his cock into him. Keith tilted his head back, groaning as Shiro fucking him hard and fast, thumbing his clit as he did. When Keith tipped over the edge again, Shiro followed closely after, spilling another load into him.

And finally Shiro stopped, looking down at Keith. “Do you feel better?”

”I need a shower,” Keith told him. “Want to join me?”

Shiro chuckled.

A few minutes later, Keith was pinned up against the wall, water running down his face as Shiro thrust up into him.

  


* * *

  


”You’re staring at Hunk,” Lance hissed at him, grabbing his arm and pulling him aside.

He had been, wondering about Hunk in bed, but- “That doesn’t matter to you,” Keith hissed back. “I can stare at whoever I want.”

”Yeah, but not like you’re about to hop on them and eat them!”

Keith furrowed his brow. “Why does this matter to you, Lance? Is this some weird modern thing about how it’s okay for you to fuck me, but only as long as it’s you I fuck? I regret to inform you that I feed Shiro too.”

”First off, how does that even work? Second, shh!” Lance looked over at the rest of the group. “They don’t need to know we’re... y’know.”

Ugh. Keith took a deep breath. “Let’s take this somewhere else.”

Lance turned and marched away. Keith nodded to Shiro before he followed to let him know he was leaving, knowing he was probably about to either get yelled at, get fed, or both. Probably both. It wasn’t a bad thought that he was about to get fed.

When Lance stopped, they were in a rather unused part of the castle. He turned to Keith, hands on his hips. “Hunk’s a good guy,” he started. “He doesn’t deserve... this.”

”Meaning...?”

Lance made an annoyed noise. “This! This weird... spiral where I keep having sex with a demon because... well, because I don’t really want any of my teammates to be hurt like that again! He doesn’t deserve to be caught up in that. You- You shouldn’t fuck him.”

”Are you _jealous_?” He understood, in a way. Hunk was a good person. But despite how much he liked Hunk, if he was hungry... Hunk was food.

But so was Lance and he oh so loved dropping bait like that.

Lance opened his mouth, then narrowed his eyes. “Yeah. I guess I am.” He grabbed Keith’s arms, pulling him close. “But you’re a soul sucking demon and you don’t really understand what it’s like, do you?”

Oh, it might not have been good for Lance to know that Keith was an incubus. “Lance-”

”I don’t even _like_ you, but now I want you. I want to shove you against the floor and just fuck you so hard you scream.” Lance closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. “But I’m not going to,” he said, pulling Keith closer. “Because I want you to remember not to touch Hunk. I want you to remember I _could_ , I could feed you, but I won’t because you need to not touch my best friend. Or are you going to promise to leave him alone?”

”And what happens if I go to Hunk instead of you anyway?” Keith asked, smiling.

Lance lifted a hand, resting it on his throat. “I won’t hesitate.”

Keith just looked up at him. “Go on. Choke me.”

That made Lance hesitate. “I-”

He shifted, pressing a hand between Lance’s legs, rubbing. “We have this area to ourselves. You have some aggression towards me to get out. Go ahead. Choke me.”

”I’m not going to get off on choking you!” Lance said, a hysterical laugh bubbling on the edge of the words.

”Then just get off with me,” Keith said. “Make it so I don’t have to touch Hunk.”

”Fucking _incubus,_ ” Lance moaned.

But he let Keith open his pants and pull out his cock. Keith paused for a moment, seeing something off, then pulled down the collar of his shirt. “You took your cross off.”

Lance snorted. “It didn’t do me a lot of good.”

Keith... didn’t like that. He didn’t like the idea that he influenced Lance to start to lose his faith. He wasn’t sure if Lance had completely lost it, but... he wasn’t wearing the cross. “Hm.”

”What? Do you want me to wear it, or something? Do you get off on it?”

”No.” Keith reached for his own pants, only for Lance to knock his hands away and lower them. Lance then helped Keith out of his shirt, eying the black sports bra. “What?”

”Is it okay? To... to show them off?”

As an answer, Keith pulled off the bra. “It’s fine during sex,” he told Lance.

”Good, because your tits are _amazing._ ”

Keith looked down at them, confused. They were on the small side. He made sure of that. “Uh.”

And then Lance leaned forward, taking one into his mouth. He suckled at the nipple, making Keith moan. Lance toyed with the other breast as he sucked, and it became clear why he said that. Lance just liked breasts. And as he pressed his hard cock into Keith’s leg, he apparently also liked the public aspect of what was going on. Lance lifted his head, looking down the hall as he rutted against Keith’s leg. “Anyone could come at any time,” he muttered.

”So you better finish fast,” Keith murmured. Then he gasped as Lance slid a finger into him, hesitant. “Ah...”

”You’re so wet...” he said, his voice full of wonder. “I never noticed...”

”Did we deflower a virgin?” Keith asked, curious. Virginity didn’t mean anything to them. He just wondered.

”You didn’t- you couldn’t tell?”

”Weren’t you going to fuck me so well I forgot about Hunk?”

”Yeah, yeah,” Lance muttered. “Turn around.”

Keith eagerly turned, bending over. Lance spent no time entering him, thrusting in hard. Keith almost stumbled, moaning as Lance fucked him hard, then stopped, seated fully inside Keith. “Keep going,” he said, voice thick.

”Don’t go after Hunk.”

Keith paused, then laughed. “Are you going to try to withhold orgasm? I can outlast you. And all I need is your semen. The orgasm is just polite.”

”Just tell me you won’t go after him and I’ll continue.”

”I won’t go after him- mm...” Keith closed his eyes as Lance fucked him against, hard and fast. He opened his eyes, looking down the hall. Just checking to see if anyone had come to check up on them.

Lance’s hand dropped to his clit, rubbing it furiously as he started to fall over the edge. Dimly, he could feel Lance spilling inside him at the same time, the feeling he desired and hated. Slowly, he pulled out, swaying. “I don’t feel...”

Keith turned, awkwardly helping Lance sit. He bit his lip, looking Lance over. He had taken too much of him. Any more, and he might almost kill him. And... and he didn’t want to kill Lance. He didn’t... he didn’t want Lance to die.

He closed his eyes.

”Lance... I might have to go after Hunk to save your life,” he told him quietly.

”What the fuck?!” Keith opened his eyes as Lance yelled. “No. Not cool. You promised.”

”You yourself said you don’t feel good,” Keith pointed out. “You shouldn’t be saying that after sex with me! I’m taking too much of your energy. You need to rest and replenish.”

”Then...” Lance grit his teeth. “Not Hunk. Please. Don’t damn his soul too.”

Keith looked down at his hands. “I don’t have a choice,” he whispered.

”Eat Shiro!”

”Shiro’s working on Allura and doesn’t have any food right now. I’ve been feeding the both of us.”

Lance paused at that. “So you’ve... essentially been eating for two.” At Keith’s nod, he sighed. “I just can’t do that to Hunk, though.”

Keith shifted, then made a face, kicking off everything below the waist completely. Lance watched this dully. “You know I can ignore you and go eat Hunk anyway,” Keith pointed out, sitting back again.

”Please don’t...”

Pausing, Keith took a deep breath. “I...” He shouldn’t listen to Lance. He shouldn’t-

He nodded.

Damn these humans.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day they received a distress call from a nearby planet. Both Shiro and Allura convinced them to go, and Keith found it amusing how much Shiro got into saving the universe. But then again, he always did want to protect where he lived... and he did care a little more than he should have. He had been the one to urge for no bodies, after all. Keith smiled a little to himself as they entered the atmosphere. He always cared for Keith, always made sure he was okay first before himself.

That was something Lance didn’t seem to understand, he felt. Keith and Shiro knew how to care. It was just... well, for Keith, humans were a little low on the list to care about. Shiro came first. Even if... even if he was caring a little bit about how sick Lance was getting. That was just a side effect. He’d been fucking Lance too often. That was something he needed to stop. Just... find someone else.

Keith sighed.

”Everything okay, Keith?” Shiro’s voice sounded over the com link.

”Yeah.”

”I bet he’s just thinking this isn’t worth his time,” came Lance’s voice. “You have better things to do?”

He knew Lance was trying to goad him. “No,” he snapped. “It was nothing. Let’s just get to the distress signal.”

”Keith’s right,” Shiro told them. “Let’s focus on the mission.”

But when they got there, everything was quiet. Too quiet. “It could be a trap,” Keith told them, eyes darting around. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like it at all.

”Maybe. Let’s keep an eye out.”

But not even the Galra showed themselves. They landed their Lions near where the call was coming from, Keith wondering where it had even originated. There was _nothing_ to see around here. Maybe it was a village further in? Keith reached for his bayard, not liking this at all. “Shiro, I think we should leave,” he said quietly, moving closer to Shiro so he could speak privately with him.

”We’re Paladins of Voltron, Keith.”

There was that. He was right. But- “I just feel like someone’s going to get-” he started before someone burst into their group, snarling.

Or- something.

Keith could see no intelligence behind the black sclera. The mud splattering its clothing didn’t hide the fact it was covered in what appeared to be green blood. And the fungus growing on the dusky pink scales... Keith had a feeling this was not good. And what was worse was it had some sort of bladed weapon, and was raising it against Pidge. He ran, inserting himself between them and raised his bayard.

And realized just how much of a power difference there was before his bayard was forced away, the weapon embedding itself in his armor to the point he could feel it against his skin. Keith went cold. He should have been stronger. How- The beast grabbed him with his other hand, ignoring Pidge wrapping her bayard around his arm, and slammed him against the ground. Keith felt his armor splinter and crack at the force he was slammed. The beast used Pidge’s bayard to throw her, grabbing Keith’s arm and yanking, trying to pull it off. He screamed, feeling his muscles tear as it did so. It kicked him, and he knew a few ribs had been broken as he flew, his back hitting a tree.

He heard Shiro’s hand click on.

And then the beast’s pained cry.

”I’m getting Keith back to the Castle,” Shiro told them sternly. “All of you, return at once. I have a feeling there’s more of them. Keith... how are you feeling?” he asked as everyone else left, stroking his hair.

He could feel everything trying to knit back together already. But it was a sudden drain on his energy, and- “Hungry,” he whispered, wincing as he felt his arm try to repair itself.

”I’ll send Lance-”

”He’d die.”

Shiro nodded. “Hunk then. Lance responded well, better than we expected. We can-”

”I promised Lance.”

Shiro paused. “Keith, you need to eat.”

”We’ll figure something out,” he whispered. “Just... get me back.”

Shiro sighed, picking him up. Enough had knit back together that it was merely painful. From there, it was a silent flight back, Keith laying on the floor as his back healed, knowing Red was following him like a mother watching her son. He closed his eyes, feeling something tremble inside him. He just needed to wait. Get... get some food, eat someone, he’d... he’d be okay...

When they landed, Shiro picked him up again, this time less painful, and they exited. Keith winced as he saw everyone, still feeling the bond on his soul tremble. “The cryopod’s waiting,” Hunk told them, anxious.

He couldn’t do a cryopod. He-

”Shiro,” Keith whispered. “Take me back to my room. I- I can’t-”

”What, are you claustrophobic?” Lance asked, disbelieving. “The great Keith, unable to take small spaces?”

That wasn’t it. “Shiro-” Keith started, teeth grit, before the bond unlocked.

The sound of his chestplate breaking and hitting the ground was the least startling thing to the humans, most likely. They had to be more interested in the curved bat wings, the sudden way Keith’s skin suddenly _glowed_ , the sudden thickness and glossiness to his hair, curves appearing where they hadn’t been before, stretching the suit as it didn’t expect actual hips to appear, and two large soft breasts. Keith opened his eyes, knowing they reflected the room, and sighed, trying to keep his tiny fangs hidden. He kept his hand curled, keeping the claws hidden as well.

No one moved.

Then Lance picked up the chestplate, putting it back over Keith’s chest. “You took a lot of trouble to make ‘em small,” he told him. “I’m thinking it’s less dysphoric not to see them.”

Keith snorted.

”Wait... you knew?” Pidge asked, scandalized. “And what is this? Is this Keith?”

”Um... guys, I think you should explain this,” Lance said to them.

Shiro sighed. “Keith?”

”I’m an incubus, I got hurt, I’m hungry,” he said, teeth grit. “That’s about all you need to know.”

”Wait- Incubus?” Hunk raised a hand. “But... that’s a sex demon.”

”Can we hold off on the discussions until after I don’t look like the world’s scariest best porn star?” Keith snapped at them. “Hunk.”

He jumped. “I uh-”

”Keith...” Lance warned.

”You’d die,” he said bluntly.

Lance pursed his lips. Then- “All of you. Leave. I’m gonna fuck the demon.”

”Ugh, I didn’t need to hear that,” Pidge muttered, leaving.

”Are you sure, buddy?” Hunk asked, still anxious. “I mean, I don’t mind-”

”Really mean it, buddy. Go to your room.”

Shiro put Keith down as Lance started shimmying out of his uniform. “Take it easy,” he told Lance quietly. “Don’t push yourself. If you do this slowly, you should live.”

”I notice you didn’t say be okay,” Lance told him, looking at him.

”You won’t. You won’t be feeding him for a while after this.”

Lance looked down, biting his lip. “I can’t leave Keith hurt like this,” he said. “And I can’t let Hunk-”

”It’s not your choice anymore.”

”I’m starting to get that.”

Keith closed his eyes as the two of them pulled the rest of his uniform off, then inhaled sharply as Lance spread his legs and entered him slowly, moving at Shiro’s command. Unlike any time before, it was... slow. Careful. And when he spilled inside Keith... it felt so good that he ate it up quickly, wanting more. Needing more.

But Shiro helped Lance lay down next to him, and Keith turned his head, seeing him breathe softly in his sleep.

Then he looked back up at the ceiling.

He wasn’t crying.


	7. Chapter 7

He couldn’t shift back yet. Keith rubbed his arm, remembering how he felt it tear and try to come off. It had taken him more energy than he cared to admit to fix that, as well as fix his ribs and back. But right now... it was annoying to lay on his side, topless because of his wings, trying to get comfortable despite the breasts getting in the way.

This... succubus body was the worst. It reminded him of all the worst things about it, the fact he could get pregnant if he didn’t keep a strong hold on his fertility, the diseases only a succubus could get... He pressed a hand against his stomach, sighing. He needed to go fuck someone and get enough energy to shift back. Shiro wouldn’t be enough. He’d need... Hunk.

Keith’s hand tightened.

No. He had to just... just think of them as food. Lance’s wishes didn’t matter. He needed to eat.

Slowly, he got up, letting himself get used to how his body moved now before leaving the room. The kitchen would be the best place to find Hunk... and there he was, pulling a baking pan out of the oven. “Oh!” Hunk brightened. “Hi Keith! Do you want a cookie?”

That... didn’t look like a cookie. Keith walked over to Hunk, taking his wrist and guiding it down, putting the pan down on the counter. He pushed himself up on his toes slightly, almost meeting Hunk’s lips, letting him finish the movement.

And then Hunk sighed, pushing Keith down so he settled again on his feet. “I know what you’re trying to do,” he told him seriously. “And I’m not going to do that here.” He stroked Keith’s face, smiling. “Come on. You deserve more than a quickie in the kitchen.”

Tears startled to prickle at Keith’s eyes, and he jerked away. No. Hunk just had to be food. He couldn’t let any heat enter his heart about this- not from him, not from Lance- “I-”

”Hey.” Hunk cupped his chin. “Keith. What’s wrong?”

”Just be food,” he whispered. “Just... just let me suck you off or something.”

”Keith!” That pulled a scandalized noise out of Hunk. “I was raised better than that! You should at least, um... you know.”

Keith yanked himself away. “Then I’m leaving.” He turned and left, trying to ignore the confused and hurt look on Hunk’s face. But he didn’t understand. He had been raised to see humans as food for a reason. He had Shiro around to help him remember this for a reason. But... he forgot Shiro could care for humans.

He wasn’t a succubus.

”Oh, Keith!” He turned at Allura’s voice. Allura paused briefly at his appearance, then lifted her chin. “I wanted to speak to you about your... dietary needs.”

”I take it people told you,” he said flatly.

”I admit I didn’t quite understand,” she told him. “But... you feed off sex?”

He sighed. “I feed of the energy build up from sex. For me... I get the most out of it from having someone ejaculate in me.”

Allura started to blush. “I- I see. And you had been having sex with- and feeding off of Lance?”

Keith nodded. “Yes.”

”That must be hard. Are you able to sustain that with only one person?”

”No,” he admitted. “But, I- I can’t let there be feelings involved. It’s a-” He sighed. “Technically, I’m a succubus. But I’m- is there a concept for transgender in Altean?”

”Could you... give me an idea what it means?” Allura asked, not quite sure.

”Being born one gender but not relating to it.”

”Oh.” Confusion cleared from her face. “You are born a succubus, but you don’t feel as such. You feel... what is it they said... an incubus?”

He nodded. “But biologically, I still have quirks from a succubus. I can get pregnant from just about anything if I want to. I get certain diseases only succubi get. And...” He sighed. “Succubi can die if they fall in love. It’s why there can’t be feelings. I can’t have any feelings for any of you.”

”What you do mean, you can die if you fall in love?” Allura asked, curious.

”It’s...” Keith frowned. “I’ve seen it. After the human dies, the succubus just... withers. They won’t feed on anyone else.”

”How often have you seen it?”

”Well...” Keith shifted his weight. “I’ve only met the one succubus that fell in love with a human. But I’ve heard stories-”

”How do you know that was how it had to be? It seems strange there would be an entire race and they never fall in love with a human.”

Keith crossed his arms awkwardly, shifting them around his breasts. “I-”

Allura looked down, and sighed. “Have you eaten recently?”

”Well... no-”

She came closer, cupping Keith’s face. “I would feed you, if you would allow it.”

Everything he ever wanted. Keith nodded, eyes wide. Allura leaned in, giving him a gentle kiss, and pulled back as Keith started to return the kiss. She took Keith’s hand, taking him down the halls towards her room. The door opened quickly, and when it closed behind Keith, Allura turned to him. She started to pull off his shoes and pants, pausing when she realized he had no underwear on. Then she led him to her bed, guiding him to lay down. “You say you get the most from ejaculation,” she said, frowning. “Do you have a preference for phallus?”

Keith smiled, intrigued. “What do you have?”

Allura smiled back at him, pulling off her dress. When it came to her underwear, he could see a bulge growing... and it looked like it was squirming.

That looked promising.

When she finally took her underwear off, brown skin gloriously on display, Keith groaned. The bulge was long, quite thick at the bottom and tapering at the top. It had ridges all throughout, and a drop of almost glowing blue liquid beaded at the tip. More importantly, it was prehensile.

Oh, Keith wanted that inside him right now. He spread his legs eagerly, reaching down to help guide Allura’s cock inside of him. And proceeded to gasp as it reached deep inside, spreading him wide open. He drew breath to ask Allura to move, to thrust when... the cock wiggled inside him. “Ah!”

”Mm...” Allura’s eyes closed tight as she moved her cock inside him, searching for all the right places to make Keith moan. She grinned as she rubbed against that spot, making him gasp and squirm against her. Allura kept it up until Keith came, gripping at her arms. After he came, she started grinding her hips against him, cock flicking against the wall before she started to spill into him.

Keith watched in fascination as his lower abdomen started to glow slightly and distend, Allura not moving for several seconds as she continued to pump her... whatever she had into him. And whatever it was... had _energy._ He could shift back and be good for a while on this. “Can you get someone pregnant?” Keith asked, curious.

Allura blinked. “I- I have heard stories.”

”Mm.” Keith rested a hand over the glowing bits. When Allura pulled out, he could feel her release gush over his thighs onto the bed. It had been... nice. It had been...

”Will that suffice?” Allura’s voice was almost quiet.

Keith closed his eyes, focusing on his favorite form. It was a relief to feel his wings lock away and the weight on his chest reduce. “Yeah,” he said, opening his eyes. “It’ll do.”

He’d just... ignore the fond smile on Allura’s face and how it made him want to smile back.


	8. Chapter 8

It all happened so _fast_. One day everything was going as normal, Lance regaining his energy, and then- then- Keith couldn’t pull Red out of a nosedive as he tumbled towards the surface, the corrupted wormhole behind him. They slammed into the ground, jarring Keith against the controls. He groaned, pulling on Red’s control sticks. “Hey.”

Nothing.

He smiled a little, feeling something kindle in his chest. Gently, he stroked one control stick. “I get it. Rest up.” He understood needing to conserve energy probably better than the humans did. Slowly, Keith got up and started out of Red, looking around. A desolate planet... There had to be another Paladin that came with him. He pressed a hand to his breastplate, concentrating. Nothing for miles aro- no. Not nothing.

”Shiro!” He started towards Shiro’s energy, running. “Shiro, can you hear me?”

Nothing at first. Then- “-lo? Hello?”

”Shiro! It’s me, Keith!”

”Keith!” Shiro’s voice sounded relieved. “Am I glad to hear your voice.”

”Are you okay?” Keith asked, feeling something rumble under his feet, but not stopping. He couldn’t stop. Not until he reached Shiro.

”As okay as slamming into the ground at about 25 meters per second squared with a glowing wound can be.” Shiro hissed a little over the com link. “The witch surprised me. I didn’t expect her to be able to mess with my head.”

”Do you think she was the one to lock away your memories to begin with?” Keith asked, voice serious. “And how serious is that wound?”

”It’ll heal by the time we return to the Castle.” Neither of them remarked on the ‘if’ they returned. “And you better get here soon... Black’s not responding and I have company.”

”Red’s not responding either. I’m heading towards you as fast as I can.” Keith kicked off his feet, engaging the thrusters. It was... marginally faster. When he had to let them cool, he ran again, feeling something burst up under his feet- geysers. He dodged the geysers and- almost ran off a cliff. “Whoa-” He stopped, looked down the cliff... then across the entire gorge to the other side.

If he used his thrusters, he wouldn’t make it. They hadn’t cooled down enough. He couldn’t take off his armor to use his wings. But... he could use the geography. Keith went to the edge and turned, using his bayard to cut the ground, forcing the geyser to shoot the wedge forward, across the gorge. As the wedge of ground crumbled, he waited- then engaged his thrusters to take him the rest of the way there.

’Keith, get here as soon as possible,” Shiro urged him. “I’m not at fighting strength. I’m trapped right now, but company’s coming to get me.”

”On it,” Keith said, running again. He waited as long as he could, then engaged his thrusters again, flying towards Shiro. “I have visual on the Black Lion. Shiro? ... Shiro?”

He wasn’t responding.

When Keith made it to the Black Lion, he could see why. Shiro’s helmet was tossed to one side, Shiro fighting against lizard creatures. Keith could start to feel tiny fangs growing in his mouth at the sight, wanting to go down there and rip them all to shreds. His hand tightened around his bayard, but he knew he couldn’t fight them like this. Instead, he turned to the Black Lion, placing a hand on its muzzle.

”Help me save Shiro,” he whispered. “I can’t do this alone.”

And Black-

Roared.

  


* * *

  


”How’s the wound?”

”Closing.” Shiro hissed. “Slowly. I’m going to need to eat when I get back. I might end up shifting.”

”You’re that hurt?” Keith asked, worried.

”It’s not a normal wound. It’s... I don’t know how to explain this.” Shiro placed a hand over it, wincing. “It’s healing strangely.”

”Allura should be able to feed you,” Keith told him, leaning forward a little. “Alteans have a lot of energy.”

”That’s good to know,” Shiro said with a breathy laugh. Then, seriously, “Keith. All this... there might be a day I’m not here. A day I’m-” He broke off. “I’ve lead you the best I could, Keith. But where we are now... this isn’t our normal place. This is a war. We could actually die.”

”Shiro...”

He looked over at Keith. “If I ever die, I want you to lead Voltron.”

”Shiro, I can’t lead anything,” Keith told him quietly. “I’m not a leader.”

”Heh.” Shiro smiled a little. “I think you’re selling yourself short, Keith.”

Keith opened his mouth to say something when there was- a wormhole? And the Green Lion! “Pidge!” He looked back at Shiro, smiling. “We can go back to the Castle now.”

Shiro nodded, standing slowly. “Then let’s go.”

  


* * *

  


Shiro at least had time to strip his suit to his waist before he shifted. And everyone’s reactions were priceless. Pidge actually aimed her bayard at Shiro as he grew another half foot, his hair growing glossy with two twisted horns emerging from it. He also had the tiny fangs and claws, and instead of mirror eyes, his eyes were glowing red coals.

From what Keith understood, he was supposed to look more like that as well. Why he didn’t... he didn’t understand. All the other succubi he had seen had horns and red eyes.

”He’s just hungry, Pidge,” Keith told her.

”Yeah, well, I’ve never seen this side of Shiro,” she told him, still aiming her bayard at him. “Holy crap.”

”Unless you’re offering, I won’t eat you,” Shiro told her quietly.

”Not offering.”

”I will,” Allura said, stepping forward. “Come with me, Shiro.”

”Whoo,” Lance said as Allura and Shiro left, eyes wide. “That’s full incubus Shiro? I don’t know if I should be scared or turned on!”

Pidge and Hunk eyed him, backing away. “I’m going with scared, buddy,” Hunk said.

”Yeah, me too,” Pidge chimed in.

”I’ve seen it before,” Keith told them. “I’m used to it.”

Lance snagged Keith’s elbow, pulling him aside. “Hey. How are you doing?” he asked, worried. “You need a quick fuck or something?”

Shiro’s words about how he wanted Keith to lead if he died came back to him, and Keith looked away. “Actually, I want to be alone,” he told him, looking away.

”Keith.” Lance’s voice was serious. “You don’t turn down a chance to eat like this. Something’s bothering you. What’s up?”

Something tugged at his chest, something telling him to grab Lance, grab Hunk, grab Pidge, bury his head in their chests and tell them, tell them everything before pulling them into a kiss- Keith grit his teeth. No. He couldn’t. He-

Lance gently tilted Keith’s head up, kissing him.

He couldn’t do this. He had to stop-

”Hey guys, you mind moving this to-”

Keith broke the kiss to grab Hunk, pulling him into another kiss.

” _Seriously?_ Go find a room!”

Pidge stomped off before Keith could grab her. But that was okay. He had Hunk- no, Hunk was pulling away too. So was Lance.

But then Hunk grabbed his hand, smiling down at him. “Come on. Just tell me what to do.”

Keith paused... then just leaned into him, closing his eyes. “Take me to bed.”

”You promised-”

”You’ll be the meal, Lance,” Keith told him. “I just... don’t want Hunk to leave.”

The two of them paused, then looked at him. “Is this a... sex demon thing?” Hunk asked, confused.

Keith glared at him.

”Forget I asked!”

”Come on, Hunk,” Lance said, staring hard at Keith. “Let’s take Keith to bed.”

Keith tried so hard to ignore how good it felt to be walked to his room by the other two, how good it felt to be kissed by Hunk as he left, how good it felt for Lance to finger him open then slide in, fucking him just in the way he liked-

He didn’t love these idiot humans. He couldn’t.


	9. Chapter 9

He was so _tired._ If anyone else wasn’t as tired as he was, Keith would have pulled someone aside for a quick fuck, but everyone else was just as exhausted. Damn Zarkon. Keith rubbed his eyes, stumbling back to his room. He needed some kind of pick-me-up, or somewhere to relax.

”Hey.” Hunk’s voice behind him made him turn. “Allura wants to see all of us.”

Keith groaned. Why. “I’ll be right there.”

Instead of leaving, Hunk came closer, running a hand down his back. “You okay, man? You’re not about to become scary Keith, are you?”

Without thinking about it, Keith leaned into the touch. “I’m just tired,” he muttered. “Zarkon’s pursuit is exhausting.”

”Yeah, I get you,” Hunk said quietly. “You need anything?”

”Some rest would be nice,” he admitted. “If I could get it.” He didn’t want to tell Hunk that he could also use a quick fuck. He wanted to feed off the humans as little as possible now. Distance himself. He couldn’t- he _couldn’t_. “I’ll be fine. I’m far away from shifting.”

”You sure? I mean, I’ll do whatever you need-”

”Hunk.” Keith turned a little to grab his hand, breathing a little heavier. Damn it. Even if he tried to pull himself away from it, just the fact he was offering out of the kindness of his heart, the fact he could feel some sort of interest in making him better- He looked up at Hunk, watching a soft smile cross his face as he leaned down, giving him a small kiss. “Hunk, please,” he whispered against his lips, not sure what he was asking for.

”I’m not very good at this, so you’ll have to teach me,” Hunk admitted, taking his hands.

Keith closed his eyes. And slowly moved to hug him, sighing. “You need to be in fighting shape,” he told him. “Feeding me’s just going to make things worse.”

”You need to be in fighting shape too,” Hunk pointed out. “Starving yourself isn’t going to help.”

”I can’t feed from any of you anymore,” Keith told him quietly. “I think I’m- I think I’m falling in love with the team. And I can’t do that. I’d die.”

Hunk froze. “Keith, what-”

”I can’t fall in love with any of you, much less all of you. I can’t. I have to see you all as food. It’s the only way.”

Hunk sighed, hugging him closer. “Maybe you won’t die. I mean... you’re pretty special. You’re a great pilot and a good person. Um, demon. So maybe you won’t die. Maybe you’ll just become stronger and things will be even better than before. Maybe you guys were meant to fall in love and become even better.”

Keith closed his eyes. If he stayed... he had no choice but to fall in love with them. He could already feel the tug. The humans were just so... interesting. Hunk’s heart was so large and accepting, Pidge was so smart and funny, Lance was so enthusiastic... and there was even beautiful Allura, strong in her leadership...

He couldn’t leave, though. Not as the Red Paladin.

And Hunk didn’t take the opportunity to feel him up. He waited for Keith to make the first move.

Making up his mind, he reached behind him, taking Hunk’s hands and sliding them up his shirt. “You can push up or take off the bra,” he told him quietly.

”Not here.” Hunk smiled at him, leading him towards his bedroom. Once in his bedroom, Hunk leaned down to kiss him, slipping his jacket off and pushing up his shirt. “You sure I can push up the bra?” he asked, anxious. “I mean, your breasts in the other form made you really-”

”It’s fine during sex,” he assured him. “Ah...” Hunk’s large hands covered his breasts and he arched into the touch. That was always something he enjoyed. Large anything felt so good. Large bodies, large hands, large cocks... he felt protected and filled. As Hunk led him to the bed and helped him out of his shirt and bra, it felt so... nice. His presence felt so comforting. Gently, Hunk pulled off his shoes, then stopped, rubbing Keith’s feet. “Mm, you like that?” Keith teased.

”I didn’t expect you to have cute toes,” Hunk whispered, smiling. He leaned down, kissing one foot briefly.

”Go ahead,” Keith told him. “I’m not going to judge or tell anyone.”

Hunk hesitated. “I mean, this is kind of gross.”

”It’s okay.”

Hesitantly, Hunk leaned in, taking his big toe into his mouth. Keith hummed in approval as Hunk licked it, then pulled his mouth off, kissing the balls of his feet. He moved back to the arch, licking a line up towards his leg. Keith just ran a hand through Hunk’s hair, encouraging him. Hunk lifted his head then, reaching up to unbutton Keith’s pants, pulling them down. When he was stripped, Hunk started to pull off his own clothes, and Keith smiled as he saw Hunk’s half hard cock. Nice and big, like the rest of him. He reached out, stroking him, watching Hunk’s face fall slack with pleasure.

But Hunk moved, sliding between Keith’s thighs, and reached down. “Oh wow,” he whispered. “You’re... wet.” One finger started entering Keith and he groaned, shifting a little. “I mean, I know you’d get wet, but I didn’t expect- I mean-” He blushed.

”I get it.” Keith smiled a little. “This is your first time. Don’t worry. You can’t hurt me.”

”I mean, I’ve seen Shiro and I figure you two are also sleeping together, so I mean, I know you’re probably used to people being big, so I-” Hunk closed his mouth. “I’m talking too much.”

”Ah...” Keith arched his back as Hunk shifted his finger a little. “Add another finger,” he whispered, groaning as Hunk did so. “Now thrust them in and out- yes, ah- like that-” Keith grabbed at the bedsheets, arching his back. Hunk was a really fast learner. “You’re nervous,” he managed, smiling at him. “Trust me, once your cock is in me, you’ll get it.”

Hunk blushed.

Keith closed his eyes, pushing back onto Hunk’s fingers a little, enjoying the touch. Then Hunk pulled his fingers out, and Keith opened his eyes to see him biting his lip, looking around. “I don’t have any lube or a condom,” Hunk explained.

”You don’t need lube with me and a condom would make it so I can’t eat,” Keith told him. “I need your semen in me to eat. Don’t worry.”

Hunk still looked worried, but he nodded, lining his now fully hard cock against him and starting to push in. Keith tilted his head back, groaning at the fullness. “Don’t worry,” he assured Hunk as he paused. “It feels good. Keep going.”

He smiled at him, and slowly started to thrust, shallowly. It felt amazing... Keith wrapped his legs around Hunk, trying to draw him in more, deeper. “More...”

”Are you sure?” Hunk asked, anxiously.

”Go as hard as you want to.”

Hunk paused for a moment, then leaned over him and started pounding into him. Keith let out a strangled scream, taken by surprise, but he grabbed Hunk’s arms, pulling him in closer. It felt so good... Keith didn’t even have time to reach down and rub himself before he felt the orgasm built inside him and his breath grew fast and breathy. He fell over the edge, and Hunk reacted in surprise as he felt Keith clench around him, groaning as he spilled into him.

And it felt... amazing.

And the usual dysphoric disgusting, but what else was new.

Keith wrapped his arms around Hunk, hoping he was right. Hoping his kindling love for his team only made him stronger, and didn’t kill him. He needed it.

He needed it.


	10. Chapter 10

Keith sat up as Shiro entered the room, sheet slipping off his nude body. “Feeling better?” he asked quietly as Shiro started to strip.

”I didn’t eat,” he admitted. “I went to check on Ulaz.”

”How’s he doing?” Keith shifted to let Shiro into the bed, spreading his legs and tilting his neck as Shiro settled between them, nipping at his neck. “Is he doing better?”

”He should be out soon,” Shiro told him, stroking his hands down Keith’s torso. He pushed the sheet down further as he kissed a line down his chest. Keith ran a hand through his hair, smiling a little as he reached his navel. One hand came down between his legs, stroking his clit and folds, and Keith hummed, tilting his hips into the touch. But instead of sliding a finger in, Shiro rubbed his clit more, pressing his cheek against his stomach. “Don’t get hurt like that, Keith.”

”I can say the same to you,” Keith said. “You need to stay alive.”

Shiro stopped his touch, looking up at Keith. “You know that might-”

”If I can’t get hurt like that, you can’t either,” Keith told him fiercely. He sat up, taking Shiro’s face and kissing him deeply. Shiro made a surprised noise, but lifted his prosthetic hand, cupping the back of his head. “I need you,” Keith whispered against his lips.

”Keith...” Shiro’s voice sounded worried. “Are you okay?”

He grit his teeth. “I- Shiro, I-” Keith shook his head. “Shiro, I think I’m falling in love with these idiots.”

Shiro paused for a moment, then sat up properly, pulling Keith into a hug. He pressed his nose into Keith’s hair, and for a moment, Keith swore he could hear Shiro _growling_. “You are not allowed to fall in love with them,” he told him, and Keith knew he felt claws against his skin. “I need you alive. I need you-”

Keith closed his eyes, hugging him back. It had been the two of them for so long, going from place to place, living as they would where they wanted to. Sometimes it was fun, and sometimes they worked for it. This time around, they both wanted into space. Even if something was up there, the _Galra_ were up there, they both wanted to know the world outside the one they knew existed. And now they were out in space, caught on a Castle with limited food... And Keith knew as soon as one of them died, his days were numbered.

Suddenly, Shiro pressed him against the bed, pressing a finger into him. Keith’s breath caught, shocked at Shiro’s movements. “What are you...?” His words trailed off as Shiro’s finger pushed in, and he moaned, tilting his hips up. “Shiro, what’s gotten into you?”

Shiro nipped at his skin, possessively, and he could feel fangs. His fingers stroked inside Keith carefully, mindful of the claws he had grown. He paused when Keith reached down, taking his wrist. “Keith...?”

”What’s wrong?” Keith asked, softly.

”I just- It- I hate the idea of you dying because you fell in love,” Shiro told him, nipping at his arm. “I-”

Keith let go of his wrist as he pulled his hand out. “Are you in love with me?” he asked, quietly.

Shiro didn’t answer. Then, silently, he nodded, pressing his face against Keith’s chest.

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro, sighing. “What are we going to do?”

”I don’t know,” Shiro muttered into Keith’s chest.

This time, it was Keith who pressed Shiro backwards, straddling him. There wasn’t much he could do, but... this was something. It reverted back to the one thing they always took solace in, even when things went wrong. He stroked Shiro until he was hard and positioned his hips so it could slide right on in. Keith kept his eyes on Shiro as he slowly moved, watching Shiro’s face as they fucked. Shiro’s hands gripped his waist, and he could still feel claws, but it wasn’t enough to deter him. Keith rolled his hips slowly, taking solace in the touch between them. The feeling of skin against skin, claws digging into him.

It continued like this for what felt like forever. The two of them moving together perfectly, their world narrowing to just them, just the flesh between them... When Shiro gripped his hips tighter and inhaled sharply, spilling into him. Surprised, Keith felt himself tip over the edge as well, not aware he had been so close, and fell against Shiro’s chest, panting.

Gently, Shiro stroked his hair. “Are you okay?”

”We’re fucked, aren’t we.” Keith responded, not even making it a question.

Shiro didn’t answer.

  


* * *

  


The Blade of Marmora were... different. Shiro was negotiating with their leader while Keith darted glances around the room. The smell of all the Galra in the room... it was dizzying. It hit a part of him he didn’t know he had. Keith shook his head a little, trying to dispel the feeling.

”Keith, are you okay?” Shiro asked, turning to him.

”I’ve just never been in a... room with... so many Galra-” Keith managed, feeling his wings twitch against the bond. He needed to leave the room. How was Shiro so calm? How could he deal with being around Galra like this? Was it because he had been the captive of Galra at some point? “Shiro, I need-”

When his knees buckled, Shiro caught him. “Keith-” His words cut off as Keith looked up at him, and he could see surprise on his face. “Your eyes have changed,” he whispered to Keith. “I’m going to get you out of here as soon as possible.”

”Is your comrade ill?” the leader, Kolivan, asked.

”Yes,” Shiro said shortly. “Your med bay?”

”Antok will take you there.”

It took just exiting the hall just to calm Keith down. The scent of Galra faded to a manageable level, and Keith could stand under his own power. “I’m okay,” he said quietly as they entered the med bay. He could see Antok going to one corner, silently watching.

Shiro turned his head slightly, noticing as well, but he didn’t mention it. “What happened?”

”I just... I’ve never smelled so many Galra before. How did you deal with it?”

”I... never had a problem with it,” Shiro said, worried. “Did you-”

Keith nodded.

Shiro turned his head slightly towards Antok, then back to Keith, silently asking. Keith shook his head. He didn’t need to eat. It was just... so _much._ He hadn’t expected to feel so much. And yet, it hadn’t... felt out of place or wrong. It felt... comfortable in a way humans were but Alteans weren’t.

”Let me sit here for a moment,” Keith whispered. “You go back to negotiating.”

Shiro nodded, patting his knee before leaving.

Antok stayed.

Keith looked up at him, starting to smell his... Galra scent. His mouth opened slightly as he stared at him, feeling his fangs grow. Carefully, he pulled off his helmet, watching Antok stiffen slightly.

Then he closed his eyes.

Why did the Galra hit him so hard? Why did he want to go to Antok and fuck him...? Keith pressed a hand against his chestplate, hissing.

”Do you need assistance, Paladin?”

He looked up at Antok, licking his lips.

Then he stood slowly, going to him. He didn’t know how the clothing quite worked, but if it was anything like his Paladin suit, he could figure it out. Slowly, he reached between Antok’s legs, rubbing as he reached behind him, taking his weapon.

Antok grabbed his hand as he did so, and he could feel him glare at him. Then the hold on his wrist turned shocked. “The blade remained awaken in your grasp.”

”What’s that mean?” Keith asked, miffed. He wanted to get to the fucking.

Antok let go of his hand. “It means you have Galra blood.”


	11. Chapter 11

“No.” Keith yanked his hand away, eyes wide. “I'm not Galra. I'm-” He couldn't say human in truth, but he knew he wasn't Galra. “I'm not Galra.” 

“There's no doubting it,” Antok rumbled. “Only those with Galra blood can awaken the blade. You have Galra blood.” 

“I've been alive hundreds of years,” Keith said, his voice starting to waver. “I would know if there were Galra on Earth!” 

Antok sighed, taking off his mask and lowering his hood. “Despite what you say, Paladin, this does not lie.” His face was... not unkind in its sternness. “At some point in Earth’s history, a Galra had visited.” Slowly, he reached out, touching Keith's back. “You are Galra.” 

Keith shuddered. The touch... and Antok was so close... He lifted his head, meeting Antok’s gaze. “You smell so good,” he whispered. 

That made Antok freeze, taken aback. “I- well. That is- you are-” 

He knew he had tiny fangs and he didn't care. Instinct had taken over. Keith wrapped his arms around Antok’s neck, nipping gently at his skin. Antok grabbed his arms, pulling them off and he glared at him. Instead, Keith guided Antok’s hands to his breastplate, urging him to take it off. 

“This is not a wise course of action,” Antok warned him. 

“I know.” Keith licked his lips. “But I can't _think_. I can concentrate on this... idea I'm Galra because all I can smell is you. That’s all I've been able to do, smell you Galra, and it just makes me so hungry...” He looked up at Antok, seeing him consider it. “Just a snack,” he begged. “Just a little one.” 

“You are not human,” Antok noted, his hands fanning against his rib cage. 

Keith snorted. “Not in the least. Now please... _fuck me_.” 

Antok shuddered. “You smell... tempting. Ripe. Fertile. I shouldn't-” 

He made sure he wasn't fertile, but it was good that he smelled like that to Antok. It was heartening. “Go ahead,” he whispered. 

Antok snarled and started taking off his uniform. Keith smiled, doing the same with his armor, hopping up on the bed as Antok finished. And... Keith felt the grin sharpen. He was starting to enjoy this space travel. First Allura's tentacle phallus, and now... Keith leaned forward, stroking Antok’s cock. It had a tapered tip and a very fat base, but it was the ridges that intrigued Keith. Tiny little ridges, all through the length, all quite hard. He leaned back, spreading his legs as Antok came in, pressing into him. 

Keith groaned, laying on his back as Antok slid in. He could feel everything. And he just kept spreading him wider and wider- when Antok finally bottomed out, Keith grabbed one of his arms, gasping. He rolled his hips down into Antok’s trying to convince him to move. To keep going. When Antok did, a low guttural noise came from Keith’s throat. He could almost feel it in his throat. 

When Antok spilled into him, far too early, Keith felt disappointed. It was a nice energy boost but- 

Antok snarled, pulling him down on his cock again and Keith realized, dazed, that he was still hard. And that was the last thought he had before his own orgasm overtook him, making him cling onto Antok. Still Antok pounded into him, through the clenching until he spilled again, then flipped Keith over, his cock still hard. 

Keith lifted his hips, happily taking it. When Antok pushed into him again, he could feel some of the semen inside him being pushed out, spilling down his legs. A part of him recoiled, but the part in charge knew that was energy. It was good. And still Antok thrust inside him, forcing another orgasm out of him. Antok turned him over again, his face twisted in instinct as he pushed into him yet again. 

Keith just laid there, feeling full. 

“Antok!” 

Antok froze inside him, then slowly pulled out. Keith whined, trying to hold him in with his legs and not being able to, all his leg power having been fucked out of him. “Kolivan. Sir.” 

Shiro came to Keith’s side. “Hey. You okay?” 

“Why’d you stop him?” Keith asked, his voice thick. 

“We could hear you. Kolivan overreacted. And either Galra have a lot of semen or it's like that one time in Venice and I need to stop you now anyway so you can function.” 

“Venice,” Keith muttered. “I was enjoying myself.” 

“In the middle of a diplomatic mission, Keith?” 

Keith opened his mouth, then whispered, “I can't think around the Galra. I have to be fighting them or else.” 

“You need to control that, Keith-” 

“Antok called me Galra,” he said, even quieter. “I wanted him to stop saying that.” 

Shiro went very still. Then he looked up at the still nude, still being berated Antok. “Antok,” he called. “You said something to Keith.” 

“I did not force-” he started before Shiro shook his head. 

“We’re made to be hard to resist. No, something else. What made you say it?” 

Antok hesitated, then bent, taking his blade. It was now in a dagger form, and Keith eyed it warily. Antok held it out to Keith, who took it, watching the blade grow. All the Galra inhaled sharply as Keith closed his eyes, handing the blade back to Antok. “He is Galra,” Antok said unnecessarily. 

Keith looked up at Shiro. “I'm sorry, Takashi,” he said softly. 

Shiro just swallowed hard. 

  


* * *

  


The one thing the Castle of Lions had the Blade of Marmora base did not was hot baths. Keith relaxed in one, trying to ignore what had happened on the base. It had taken all of his concentration to make it back to the Castle. Not only because he had been fucked silly, but all the Galra on board as well. 

But he was also taking a bath to put off telling them what he had learned. That he was Galra. He didn't- he knew how Allura would react. And he was surprised that Shiro didn't react worse. The others... would be okay. They hadn't been told of horrible things from the sky. They hadn't seen family die. 

Keith now wondered what it was his father had seen that made him think of the Galra like that. 

Slowly, he got up out of the bath, draining it and redressing. He started towards the common room, knowing the others would be there. 

“And Kolivan is so cool, you-” Lance broke off, waving to Keith as he entered. “Yo! Come tell adventures. Hopefully they're PG.” 

Keith closed his eyes. 

Then opened them. 

“I have something to tell you.” 


	12. Chapter 12

The words hung heavy in the air as Keith finished. Everyone stared at him, Lance’s mouth half open. But no one said anything. Keith crossed his arms, shifting uneasily. This didn’t feel right. It didn’t- they- they didn’t have any weapons on them, but it didn’t mean they couldn’t find any- Keith shifted again, swallowing hard.

Allura stood, and Keith jumped slightly, feeling fangs in his mouth and claws grow. But she only walked passed him, glaring at him as she left. Keith felt his arms shake as he turned back to the rest of them, watching Lance close his mouth.

They were going to attack him. It was like Romania all over again. He wasn’t what they wanted him to be. He was a monster to them. He-

Hunk stood, coming over to him. “You look like you’re about to pass out, man,” he said kindly, taking his elbow. “Your adventures must have been a little more than PG, huh?” Hunk lead him to a seat, urging him to sit.

Lance shook his head, then smiled. “Heh. Of course they would be. Keith’s got to get all the alien dick. Did you have some fun?” His eyebrows waggled, making Keith snort at the absurdity.

”Please no sex talk,” Pidge groaned.

”Sorry, I forgot not all of us found our sex drives,” Lance said, smiling at her.

”I found my sex drive!” Pidge said, her voice strangled. “I just don’t feel the urge to declare it to the world. Unlike some people, _Lance_.”

”Hey, whoa, why go after me? Keith’s the incubus here!”

”Yeah, but you’re the one with the public sex kink as I’ve almost walked in on you with Keith or Shiro at least three times now.”

Lance’s face heated up and Keith laughed a little, leaning into Hunk. “It’s a risk. But at least it made the sex very enthusiastic,” Keith mused.

”Ugh.” Pidge made a face. “Just... keep it private. I don’t care what kind of kinky ass sex you have, just... I don’t want to hear about it.”

Keith blinked at her, curious now. Did she even have an interest in sentient life...? The incubus part of him stirred, rising to a challenge, but he urged it down. These were... his friends. Not just food to eat. He wasn’t going to seduce Pidge just to see if she actually wanted to have sex and was prudish about it or she had no interest in the matter.

But... this was nice. They weren’t attacking him. They didn’t care that he was part Galra. In fact, they were just treating him like they were before. “Where’s Shiro?” Keith asked quietly.

”Last time I saw him, he was talking with Ulaz,” Hunk told him. “I think they were... you know.”

Keith nodded. Shiro had a lot of gratitude towards Ulaz, and now that he was out of the cryopod, he most likely was showing it with his body. “I didn’t know I was Galra,” he said, almost whispering.

”Yeah.” Hunk’s voice was kind. “I know.”

”It was pretty obvious,” Lance said, tilting his head. “That you didn’t know, I mean. You would have acted a lot different if you knew you were Galra. And anyway, is this any different than learning you’re an incubus? Or that you’re trans? I mean, it’s just another part of you.”

”Plus, now you might turn purple!” Hunk exclaimed happily.

”I’ve lived for at _least_ a thousand years. If I was going to turn purple, I would have already,” Keith said, shaking his head.

”You’ve been alive a thousand years?!” Pidge asked, her voice full of disbelief.

”Oh right, I only told Lance that,” Keith muttered.

”Keith’s a trans part incubus part Galra and you’re worried about his _age_?” Lance asked, arching an eyebrow at Pidge.

”It’s new information!”

Keith closed his eyes. At least they welcomed him now. But Allura... He opened his eyes again, frowning. Allura hated him. And that hurt. He had felt the anger rolling off of her glare. Allura...

”Why don’t I take you to bed?” Hunk suggested quietly. “You look like you’re well fed but really tired.”

”Just let me rest here for a little longer,” Keith whispered, closing his eyes.

  


* * *

  


When Keith opened his eyes, he put together a few things: He was laying down on one of the benches in the common room. Someone had put a pillow under his head and a blanket over him. And Pidge was sitting on another bench, tapping on her laptop. Slowly, he sat up, stretching.

”Good morning,” Pidge muttered, frowning at something on her screen.

”Is it morning?” Keith asked, looking over at her.

”Eh, whatever.” She sighed, slipping one finger under her glasses to rub her eye. “How’re you feeling?”

”Better? You look tired,” Keith noted, looking her over.

”I’ve been working on something. The Blade of Marmora gave me some coordinates, and I’m having some problems working a way into it from here. You might want to get down to the bridge. I think they’ve figured some kind of plan out.”

Keith stood, but didn’t move. “Hey. Pidge?”

”Hm?”

”If we had time, would you want to fuck?”

She sighed. “Keith, it’s not that I don’t find you attractive, because... damn. But you’ve kind of been sleeping your way through the entire Castle, and that makes me a little uneasy. I know you have a good reason for it. It just... doesn’t sit right with me. I guess I just don’t want to be another face in the crowd. And there’s the whole... fact I just want to keep my sex life private. There’s no reason for the others to know if I’m having sex. And having sex with you would just... be public out of the sheer fact you’re an incubus and it would show by how energetic you are. So no. I wouldn’t like to fuck.”

”Fair enough.”

”You took that too well,” Pidge said, squinting at him suspiciously.

”First of all, you’re my friend,” Keith told her. “Secondly, I have enough food here. Hunk and Lance are good enough, even-” He swallowed. “Even if Allura hates me and won’t fuck me anymore. And well...” He took a deep breath. “I can just... tell. If there’s not going to be anything happening. And there isn’t. You’re not interested. So I’m not going to push.”

”Incubus powers? You can tell when someone’s horny and needs to fuck?” Pidge asked, snorting.

”Something like that.”

”Well, do that away from me. In fact, go down to the bridge and get the deets on what’s happening. I think we’re close to a plan here, Keith.”

Keith nodded, then took Pidge’s head and pulled it close, kissing the crown. “Love you,” he whispered.

She reached up, squeezing his hand. “Love you too.”

And Keith left to go to the bridge.


	13. Chapter 13

Shiro’s arm rested over Keith’s nude body as they laid there in silence. There wasn’t anything to say. They had heard the plan. And now, in a little bit, they were going to go put it into action. Keith was going with Hunk to get scaultrite, while Shiro, Pidge, and Lance were going to break a genius free. Allura would have had them go immediately if Shiro hadn’t reminded her the humans needed rest.

And it was comforting to have sex with Shiro before they went out of their separate ways. Keith turned to Shiro, pressing kisses to his jaw. He tilted his head slightly, meeting Keith’s lips in gentle kisses. Keith’s fingers trailed down Shiro’s torso before Shiro rolled over, pulling him on top. Carefully, Shiro reached up, running his thumbs over Keith’s nipples, lightly cupping his breasts.

”Mm...” Keith nipped at Shiro’s chin. He pulled back slightly, looking down into Shiro’s face and the slight smile there. His fingers ran through Shiro’s hair as he kissed him, smiling back.

Shiro reached down, gently toying with Keith’s clit. Keith arched into the touch, groaning. Shiro’s fingers rubbed along his wet folds, then back up, teasing. Then, slowly, he pressed a finger inside. The finger pumped in and out of him as Shiro locked eyes with Keith. Keith leaned down, kissing him as another finger was added.

Gently, Shiro pulled out his fingers and moved Keith down so he could slowly enter him. Keith groaned as he was filled, pressing his forehead against Shiro. No matter what happened, no matter who else he met, or what kind of new and exciting phallus he encountered, _none_ was as good as Shiro. No one could fuck into him like Shiro could. Keith sat up slightly so he could properly ride him, rolling into him as he bit his lip.

Shiro smiled at him, reaching up to cup his face. “I love you,” he whispered.

Keith smiled back at him, hoping that Hunk was right and he was okay to say these words. To feel this. “I love you too.”

The smile on Shiro’s face turned sad, but he kissed Keith, rolling so he was under him. The next thrust of his hips was sharp, making Keith cry out, not caring if the others heard him. All the others knew now what was going on. And when Shiro thrust into him, over and over, moans and cries of pleasure dripped from Keith’s lips like honey.

When he finally tipped over the edge, the pleasure ripped through him, and Keith clung to Shiro as he continued to thrust into him before spilling into him, grunting.

As they laid there, Shiro ran a hand over Keith’s head. “I hope you’ll be okay,” he whispered.

Keith knew he meant more than the mission. “I should be,” he whispered back. “I’m part Galra.”

Shiro stroked a hand down his back. “Allura will come around. She’s already seeing that not all Galra are evil. You also didn’t know you’re Galra. She’ll come around.”

”I know.” Keith pressed his nose into Shiro’s shoulder. “I just... fear. She was angry at me, and that combined with learning I’m not what I said I am usually lead to me being hurt.”

”I won’t let you be hurt,” Shiro told him fiercely.

Keith nodded, closing his eyes. Of course Shiro wouldn’t let him get hurt.

Shiro was always there for him.

  


* * *

  


They had retrieved everything. It was almost time to take the fight to Zarkon. Shiro pressed Keith up against the wall of one of the halls, human hand warm against Keith’s stomach as he nipped at his neck.

But they both stopped when they heard Allura clearing her throat, Shiro pulling away to face her. “Is there something you need?” Shiro asked, his voice kind.

Allura looked away slightly, chagrined. “I wanted to apologize. It was... quite wrong of me to be angry at you, Keith, for judging you simply for the matter of your blood. Your actions speak louder. You are a Paladin of Voltron. No matter what your blood is, be it human, incubus, Galra... you are a Paladin of Voltron.”

Keith blinked, suddenly feeling something warm in his chest. “Allura...”

She looked at them, then suddenly blushed. “I apologize again. I interrupted the two of you.”

Without thinking about it, Keith reached out to her. “Stay.”

Allura paused, looking at them. Shiro only nodded, coming over to her. He leaned down, gently kissing her as he pulled her closer to them. Keith knelt, pushing Allura’s skirts up to her waist. He pulled down her underwear, a little more disappointed this time she hadn’t shapeshifted that tentacle. But the slit she had was enough, and Keith lapped at the edges, looking to find a bundle of nerves similar to a clit.

”Could we- perhaps find a room?” Allura panted, holding onto Shiro.

Shiro kissed her as Keith stood. “Of course,” Shiro whispered. “Come on.” Both Shiro and Keith placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her down the halls to Shiro’s room. Once they were all inside, Shiro went immediately to work to pull off Allura’s dress.

”I am... not usually like this,” Allura admitted, inhaling as Shiro kissed her ear, dropping her dress.

”Do you want to stop?” Keith whispered, lips against her collarbone.

”No... oh no, it... it feels... I _need_ this.”

Keith had to admit... he needed this too. This time, when he went to her underwear, he noticed the bulge. “For me, Princess?” he asked, stroking her.

”Ah- It would only be polite-” Her words broke off as Shiro nibbled on one pointed ear. She gripped his arm hard, and Keith could see the bulge twist and turn. Keith slowly peeled her underwear off, seeing the tentacle he remembered. Gently, he ran his tongue over the ridges, looking up at Allura.

”Lay down, Keith,” Shiro ordered, his hands going to his own clothing. Keith nodded, pulling off his shoes and pants, spreading his legs.

Allura bit her lip, but knelt between his legs. Slowly, she pushed her tentacle into Keith, shifting forward until it was fully inside him. And wow, did he forget how good it felt. He groaned as it flicked inside of him, twisting and turning.

Then Shiro bent Allura forward slightly, sliding into her. “Oh!” she exclaimed, gripping Keith’s shoulders. “That is- Oh!”

Keith chuckled, leaning up to kiss her. “Yeah.”

”I didn’t- oh!”

”Overwhelmed?”

”In a very good way,” she insisted. “Please... keep going.”

Shiro started to thrust inside of her, and Allura started to move inside of Keith, her tentacle pressing into all the right spots. Keith groaned, arching his back as Allura curled it upward, rolling it along that bundle of nerves. He could see Shiro bit Allura’s ear, and he could feel her twitch inside of him at that.

Keith reached down between them, rubbing at his clit as Allura moved inside him. One more twitch had him screaming over the edge, fingers of his other hand digging into her shoulder. She looked at him for a moment before Shiro pushed into her one last time, spilling into her, and she moaned loudly as she started pumping into Keith.

He’d never get tired of seeing her release fill him to the point of stretching him, seeing it glow faintly blue. And he could tell that from her hole she squirted a bit, since it was a bit wet all the way around. Keith smiled happily, stroking Allura’s face. “Better now?”

She nodded, blushing. “I- made a mess.”

”Sex is messy, Allura,” Shiro told her, kissing her neck. “That’s what baths are for.”

Allura smiled, turning her head to kiss Shiro, then turning back to kiss Keith. “Please do well in your battle,” she told them quietly. “Please... please return to me.”

”We will,” Keith promised. “We will.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with Thace living I'm going _full_ indulgence.
> 
> Head's up, I may go _extreme_ indulgence by doing some really bad shit to Keith later. Let me know if you want to see me really mess with this boy.

Dodge. Dodge. Strike. Dodge.

The training bot fought him mercilessly. And that was good. It meant he didn’t think. He didn’t think about the battle against Zarkon. How they won. How Shiro- Keith grit his teeth, putting all his energy into attacking the bot, overextending and stumbling past it. He turned quickly, only to have to block. Keith found himself stumbling backwards, desperately trying to hold the bot off.

He wasn’t going to give up, though. He wasn’t-

”End simulation.”

The warm voice cut through the air, stopping the bot in its tracks. Keith turned towards the voice, baring his fangs. “Why did you stop it?” he demanded of Thace, his bayard turning back to travel sized. “I was in the middle-”

”You were in the middle of making a fool of yourself,” Thace rumbled. “If you wish to train to get your mind off what has happened, then I recommend training against one of your own Paladins.”

”They have their own-” Keith started, then broke off, looking away. “I want to be alone.”

Thace stepped closer, and Keith couldn’t help but notice how much better he looked. He had managed to get him out of there before the room blew, and while Thace was singed on top of the torture he had endured, he had healed cleanly. Not only that, but he had the Galra smell. The one that made Keith weak in the knees, teasing at all his incubus sensibilities. “Then train against me,” Thace suggested. “If you wish to distract yourself.”

”I can think of other ways to distract myself,” Keith muttered, rubbing his nose.

”Excuse me?”

He sighed, looking up at Thace. “I don’t think training against you will be a good idea.”

Hesitantly, Thace took Keith’s shoulder, inhaling to speak. Then his eyes narrowed, his hand tightening. “Are you in heat?”

”Constantly,” Keith said under his breath.

”I did hear that, and that is not a good thing, Keith,” Thace told him, worried. “It is not healthy for a Galra to-”

”I’m only part Galra,” Keith reminded him. “My dad was an incubus. We- feed off sex. So I’m constantly wanting it. I always want to fuck someone.” Especially Galra, apparently. He wondered if that was his Galra heritage, telling him to mate with one of his kind.

”I do not like that,” Thace told him, his voice low and rumbling. Keith could hear the note of arousal in it, and it excited him. “It sounds as if it would be a distraction.”

”I’ve been able to fight all this time like this,” Keith pointed out. “It’s only in our downtime do I fuck one of my teammates.”

Thace growled, and Keith let out a shuddering breath. He smelled so _Galra_. “It still seems a poor idea. I’m not sure how human physiology works, but logically, if you are in heat then you can breed. And that is not something a Paladin of Voltron should do.”

”I can control when I get pregnant and I can’t get sexually transmitted diseases,” Keith managed. “I’ve done this for a thousand years. I know what I’m doing.”

Thace studied his face for a moment. “You cannot solve the tear in your heart by sleeping with other men,” he told him gently.

”If you’re trying to say I need to fuck only Shiro, one, that would kill him if he was human. Two, he’s an incubus too so it doesn’t really work out well. And three, _please fuck me_. I’m going insane over here smelling your scent.”

That made Thace blink, taken aback. “That was... blunt.”

”I am aware of that,” Keith told him.

Slowly, Thace ran a hand down his arm. “We mate in a way to ensure a pregnancy will occur,” he told him softly. “Are you ready for that?”

Keith nodded.

”Come with me.” Thace took his hand, leading him down the halls to his room. Once they reached Thace’s room, he turned to Keith, smiling a little. “I’m not sure how this will be most comfortable for you.”

Keith frowned. “I’d be okay with just kneeling on my hands and knees.”

”No.” Thace reached over, tilting his head up. “I want to see your face.”

Oh. Keith nodded, stepping away to pull off his shirt and bra. His hands went to his pants, only to stop as Thace’s hands covered his breasts. He gently cupped them, thumbing the nipples. “Like what you see?”

Thace growled. “A part of me wishes to see them swelled with milk, ready for nursing.”

Oh. Keith smiled, lifting his chest into Thace’s touch. That was one thing he didn’t want, but kinks were something he was made to encourage. Thace leaned down, licking one nipple, and Keith inhaled sharply. He quickly undid his pants, kicking them and his shoes off.

Gently, Thace laid him down on his bed, moving his legs open to settle between them. He had already taken his pants off, and quickly shed his shirt as well. Slowly, he reached between Keith’s legs, running a clawed finger between his wet folds. “You become aroused very quickly.”

”Design,” he told him, closing his eyes as Thace slid a finger into him.

”A convenient one.”

Keith smiled, looking at him as Thace thumbed his clit. “Aah...”

”Are you ready?”

He nodded, licking his lips.

Thace pulled his finger out, settling his hips up between his thighs. Slowly, he started pushing the tapered end of his cock into Keith, making Keith groan as it slid into him. He felt so long and _thick_ , with those ridges... Then Thace started thrusting inside of him, gentle at first. “More,” Keith moaned, lifting his hips into the thrusts. “I can take it.”

It made Thace hesitate. “Are you-”

” _Yes._ ”

The next thrust was hard, fast. And Thace did not stop from there, not even when Keith was pushed over the edge or he spilled into Keith. Unlike Antok, he didn’t flip Keith into other positions. He only looked down at Keith the entire time, watching his face twist in pleasure as it creast over him time and time again. After his fourth orgasm, Keith couldn’t do more than lay there, panting as Thace pulled him close yet again, having spilled into him at least six times. Finally, at the seventh, he stilled, and Keith could feel him rapidly soften inside him. He pushed his sweaty hair off his face, eyes wide. “Oh wow,” Keith managed, voice croaking.

Thace panted, smiling down at him. One hand touched Keith’s stomach, and Keith tried not to think about what could be. He already felt disgusting with the stupidly thick semen inside of him. No, he was going to focus on the energy hit he had, the immense...

”I believe I know what you mean by you feed on sex,” Thace rumbled. “I feel... a little lightheaded. Do you feel better?”

Of course he felt better. He just ate. He would- He’d-

When Thace pulled him into his arms, Keith realized he was crying. “We need to find Shiro,” he whispered. “I need-”

”The Blade of Marmora will help you as much as we can.”

Keith reaching up, clinging to him.

He’d find Shiro. And then bring him back. Keith would find him.

He’d find him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a day of headaches, fighting with printers, getting FMLA paperwork taken care of so I can continue being an anxious depressed mess, I am back with a new chapter! Going a bit off the rails here, and I am considering going _extreme_ indulgence which means the major warnings will be updated.

Keith closed his eyes as Lotor’s fighter flew away, humiliated. How could he have fought so badly? Was he just so terrible in Black? Black had chosen him, and only him, but- he fought so badly. They all fought terribly against Lotor. It couldn’t- they couldn’t do this. Not like this.

He sighed, leaning back in the chair. They had to be better than this. They had to work better together than this. Lance had to get used to Red’s speed, and Allura had to get used to Blue. That was that. They didn’t have time-

Keith pulled on the controls, frowning when they didn’t respond. “Black?” Was... was Black rejecting him because of his performance in battle? He couldn’t- he couldn’t do that! Keith pulled again, panicking. “Black!”

”Is something wrong, Keith?” Allura asked, Blue coming up next to Black.

”Black won’t respond to me.” Keith pulled yet again, hard. “Black!”

Suddenly, Black roared, speeding off. Keith yanked at the unresponsive controls, heart in his throat. He could hear the others cry out behind him, and Lance saying “Follow him!” but he didn’t have time to breathe. Just watch where Black was going, hoping he was being taken somewhere good. And wasn’t going to be kicked out.

Keith swallowed.

”Yo, man, you okay there?” Lance asked, using Red’s speed to come up beside him. “The Lions don’t just do things like this. You didn’t make Black mad or something, did you?”

”I don’t think so?” Keith said, confused. “It just- I just- I don’t know what happened.”

Was it because he had been considering going right back out after Lotor? Fighting him again, because they needed to kick his ass? He’d only get better flying Black if he actually flew Black, and what better way to do so than to actually fight? Damn it. If he had been in Red, he’d know exactly what was going on. But this... he wasn’t a leader. He wasn’t Black’s pilot. He was the interim leader. The one that would easily be replaced once they found Shiro.

Keith slowly let go of Black’s controls, letting that sink in. He was replaceable. As soon as Shiro came back, he wasn’t leader anymore. He didn’t want to be the leader, but... Lance now had Red. Was Red going to welcome him back?

Maybe he was getting kicked out for good. For being what he was.

Keith just watched space fly by, waiting. Watching to see where Black would lead him.

And they flew, Lance beside him in Red the entire time, as Black took him somewhere he didn’t know. But as soon as they reached a planet, with a Galra ship over it- Black roared again.

Something kindled in Keith’s chest. A familiar feeling. He pressed a hand to his chestplate, then gasped, looking up at the ship. “We need to get on that ship.”

”Keith?”

”I feel Shiro.”

”Mystical incubus bullshit,” Pidge muttered. “But you know, you haven’t been wrong yet, so- Iet’s get you on that ship.”

Keith let a ferocious smile cross his face as he took the controls. This time, Black responded.

And the attack on the ship commenced. Good thing was they were unprepared, so the others could make a big flashy distraction as Keith came closer to the ship, intent on landing. But then- Black forced Keith past the ship, and Keith yanked on the controls again as they flew straight for the planet. “Guys-”

”We’ll keep them busy up here!” Lance promised. “Just get what you need to get and get out of there!”

Keith nodded, holding onto the control sticks as Black flew them down. They landed easily on the planet, and Keith looked out the window to see ice and snow. Ick.

But... Black opened its mouth and Keith walked out, placing a hand on his chest. He could still feel Shiro... there! He engaged his thrusters, intent on using them to fly across the fields, only for them to fail. Something with the weather? Or the magnetic fields? It didn’t seem that strange around there, but it was possible.

So instead Keith walked, grateful the suit was insulated to some degree. He just wanted to move faster. If he had his wings-

...

The suits molded to the user. Pidge and Hunk were the most obvious examples. The last time, it had been so sudden it didn’t have time to react, but what if he shifted slowly? Keith closed his eyes, trying to slowly let his wings out without changing any other part of him. He could feel them want to burst out. Instead, he held on hard, slowly letting them grow. And- he could feel his suit rearranging itself. The thrusters going lower on his back. The suit itself growing to coat his wings.

Finally, he stood there, wings flapping experimentally. It felt strange, but it would do. Keith pressed his lips together and took to the skies, searching. Quickly, he spotted a crash site nearby and dashed over, but there was no craft. No person. And he couldn’t feel Shiro there. He started flying again, hand to his chest. Follow that. Follow Shiro.

But he couldn’t find Shiro. Not anywhere.

”I can’t find him,” he reported, landing.

”What did Black want you to see, then?”

”I don’t know,” he whispered. Keith turned to go back to Black-

Then pulled out his bayard, flying straight up into the air. He saw tentacles waving after him, and Keith grit his teeth. Stupid wildlife. He pulled his bayard back, ready to strike a blow against this... crab... thing when, out of nowhere... someone came out, a glowing purple hand at the ready.

Someone with long black hair and a white forelock.

Keith slammed his bayard down into the crab, landing on it and pinning it as he looked up at a very scruffy Shiro.

  


* * *

  


”You look better without... whatever was going on with your face,” Keith teased, brushing his hair back as they laid in Shiro’s bed, his heart sated. Shiro was back. Everything would be okay now. “I want to pay you to keep this hair, though. So many... uses.”

Shiro smiled, stroking Keith’s hair. “I’m glad you found me,” he said honestly. “I didn’t know what I’d do...”

Keith leaned in, giving him a kiss. Shiro pulled him on top of him, kissing back.

And... something felt off. Wrong.

But Keith shed his shirt and bra, helping Shiro out of his clothes. Then he remembered the burn on his leg before he went into the cryopod, and... why didn’t he just let it heal normally? They healed pretty fast. Or was it that deep?

It didn’t matter. Shiro had a finger inside him, fumbling, searching, reaching-

No. No, this wasn’t right at all. Shiro wouldn’t do this. Shiro wouldn’t do this at _all_.

Keith pulled himself away.

”I’ve been fucking Shiro for a thousand years,” he hissed, feeling his fangs grow as he stood. “And Shiro knows exactly what he’s doing. He doesn’t have to search inside me at all. Who are you?”

”I’m Shiro,” he insisted. “Keith, I don’t know what’s wrong, but I’m Shiro. I don’t know why you think that way.”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “Really.”

”Of course I’m Shiro! Who else-” He broke off, looking away. “If I’m not Shiro, who else would I be?” he asked quietly.

”You tell me,” Keith said coldly. “Are you a spy?”

”I’m not a spy!” he insisted. “I have all of Shiro’s memories, okay? That has to make me Shiro. I can remember you getting a duke drunk on wine and fucking him for his gold.”

”But you don’t have muscle memory. Like how to actually fuck me.”

”I-”

Keith pressed a hand to his chest- and that was Shiro in front of him. But it couldn’t be. It didn’t do _Shiro_ things. He sighed, lowering his hand. “Pilot the Black Lion,” he suggested. “If you can do that, you’re Shiro.”

He nodded quickly. “I’ll do that.”

Keith didn’t know which he wanted to happen: him to pilot the Black Lion, or for Black not to let him.


	16. Chapter 16

Hunk leaned over and hugged Keith, his size nearly overwhelming him in the best of ways. With a sigh, Keith turned towards Hunk, pressing his nose into his skin and inhaling, enjoying the scent of a human post-sex. This was how humans should always smell, he thought, closing his eyes. It smelled so right, so good...

”Hey Keith.” Hunk’s voice rumbled against him. “Is everything okay?”

Keith sighed. He didn’t want to tell anyone else that the Shiro they brought back wasn’t the real Shiro. If they knew... it wouldn’t be good for the team. He needed to do what he could to keep the team together, not break them apart. “I’m just- wondering what Lotor is up to,” Keith told him, pulling out his second worry. It was true - he was worried about Lotor as well. “We haven’t heard about him at all.”

”You’re not about to go fight Lotor by yourself, are you?” Hunk asked, anxious. “Because we’re not ready for that. He kicked our butts last time!”

Keith didn’t answer. He did want to go out there and pick a fight with Lotor himself. Kick Lotor’s ass for making them all look like fools. Instead of answering, he shifted his head so it rested more comfortably on Hunk’s chest.

Hunk sighed. “Just don’t get us killed, okay? And listen to Shiro. He’s back. You don’t have to lead us.”

He knew that, but... at the same time, that wasn’t _Shiro_. He just knew it wasn’t. But he didn’t want to tell Hunk that at all. Instead, Keith lifted his head, kissing him deeply. Hunk made a surprised noise, but kissed back, large hand settling on his hip beautifully. Keith lifted his leg, draping it over Hunk’s hip.

But Hunk pulled back, shaking his head. “I’m not the one you should be doing this with,” he said kindly. “I mean, I get having to eat, but if it’s more than that... I’m not Shiro, Keith.”

”Hunk...” Keith ran a hand through Hunk’s sweat matted hair. “You really don’t get it, do you? This is the first time I’ve had a chance to be around humans for more than a brief fuck. I’ve gotten to know all of you. And... you’re not bad people. I came into this thinking this would be terrible because you’re... well, frankly, children to someone as old as me, and just food, but...”

”You fell in love with us,” Hunk whispered.

”So if I want to fuck you, it’s because-”

”You’re trying to distance yourself from something that happened?” Hunk asked.”

Keith looked away.

Hunk kissed his forehead. “Dude. I’m flattered you love me, and I feel something for you in return. I think we all do. But you can’t start this kind of thing.”

”I’m not distancing myself,” Keith replied hotly.

”Then what happened, Keith?”

He exhaled. “I just- worry Shiro won’t be able to pilot the Black Lion anymore.” It wasn’t a lie. It just didn’t tell the whole truth.

”Aaah, I wouldn’t worry about that.” Hunk grinned down at him. “It’ll be okay.” Then his face fell as his anxiety took over. “But if he did, that means you wouldn’t have a Lion since Lance has Red- but if he doesn’t-”

”Gee thanks,” Keith said dryly, kissing him. “But I get the sentiment,” he whispered against Hunk’s lips.

Hunk pulled him closer, burying his nose in his shoulder. “Everything’s going to be okay,” he told him, voice muffled by his skin. “I promise.”

Keith sighed, and kissed his shoulder. It had to be.

Gently, Hunk gave him a kiss, rolling him onto his back and hovered over him. Keith smiled at how Hunk blocked out the rest of the world, how comforting it felt. Just... how comforting Hunk was in general.

Then he inhaled sharply as Hunk pressed two fingers into him, folds still slick and messy from their last romp. His fingers thrust gently, thumb coming up to rub at his clit. Keith spread his legs wider, groaning as Hunk slid a third thick finger inside of him. Hunk kept eye contact with him the entire time, curling his fingers and flicking them inside, reaching for that spot that made him moan. Keith’s hands went to Hunk’s shoulders as the thumb rubbing his clit sped up, his breath picking up as he fell over the edge. Keith looked up at Hunk as his body shuddered, feeling some energy enter him but not... not a lot.

”You’re not...?” Keith panted, starting to reach down.

Hunk grabbed his hand with his free one, kissing it. “This was for you.”

Keith blinked as Hunk pulled his fingers out. “But if you finish inside me-”

”I wanted you to feel good,” Hunk told him. “Do you?”

”I- yes.”

Hunk kissed his forehead. “Then I did my job.”

Keith closed his eyes. He wished he could tell Hunk what really was going on, but... if he knew... it might tear the team apart, knowing Shiro wasn’t Shiro. He had to keep it to himself.

He had to wait.

  


* * *

  


Keith took a deep breath, going to the hook on his wall and grabbing his jacket. He and the not-Shiro were going to check to see if he could fly the Black Lion. It didn’t sit well with him. If the not-Shiro could, despite not actually being Shiro... what did that mean? That wasn’t good at all. But it might... it might mean that Shiro had his memories tampered with again. But why wouldn’t he have the muscle memory of how to fuck Keith?

Someone knocked on the door, and when Keith went to open it, Lance stood there. “Can I come in?” he asked, looking serious.

”Sure.” Keith took a step back, letting him in. “Something wrong?”

”It’s just... well... with Shiro, there’s six pilots, and only five Lions.” Lance jammed his hands in his pockets. “Once Shiro’s flying Black again, you’ll have Red back. And Allura’s bonding with Blue faster than I could. So-”

”You bonded first with Blue, and maybe better than Allura,” Keith interrupted. “And Allura has a place helming the Castle defenses. She can do both if things go wrong, just like you can fly Blue and Red if you need to.”

”What if Blue doesn’t want me back?” Lance asked quietly.

”Blue will want you back,” Keith told him, instinctively going to him. Instinctively going to pull his head closer, whisper against his lips. “You’re a great pilot.”

”I think that’d mean a lot more from you if you weren’t doing the incubus thing right now,” Lance whispered back.

Keith stopped. And sighed. “Comfort and sex are intertwined with me,” he explained, stepping back. “I just-”

”I don’t want to fuck right now,” Lance said, hand up. “I just... wanted to say that.”

”I wouldn’t worry about it, Lance,” Keith told him, taking an instinctual step towards him before stopping, hands clenching. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

Lance looked away slightly. “Yeah. I guess. I guess I’ll go now.”

When Lance left, Keith felt like he had done the wrong thing somewhere. He closed his eyes tightly, inhaling deeply. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

But enough of that. He opened his eyes. He had to see if this Shiro could pilot Black.

  


* * *

  


The longer Keith waited, the more he knew. This man could not pilot Black. He was an imposter. He felt his fangs and claws grow, ready to rip the man to shreds if need be.

But when he exited Black... the look on his face... he looked so...

_Shattered._

The man looked at his hands as if he had never seen them before, then up at Keith. “Who am I?” he whispered. “Keith... who am I?”


	17. Chapter 17

Keith hesitated. The imposter in front of him looked so... lost. He clenched his hands as he looked back down at them, eyes wide. “I’m... I have all the memories of being Shiro,” he whispered. “I-”

”Are you hungry?” Keith asked quietly.

The imposter opened his mouth, then closed it, looking pained. “I remember what it feels like. But I’m not. I’m not hungry at all.”

Keith paused, then reached out, cupping the imposter’s face. His distress seemed so _real_. “You remember everything?”

The imposter cupped Keith’s hand, closing his eyes and nodding. “I remember meeting you with your father and wondering why a young succubus was with her father, not her mother. I remember when your father left. I remember when you told me you didn’t feel like a succubus. I remember all the times we had, both living rich and running poor. I remember... I remember falling for these idiotic band of humans and realizing... realizing I love you.” He opened his eyes, steady on Keith’s. “But... they’re not my memories, are they?”

”They’re Shiro’s,” he whispered, running his thumb across the imposter’s cheek.

”I don’t even know if I’m actually an incubus,” he told him quietly. “I don’t know what I am.”

Keith fell quiet, then brushed the long forelock out of his face. The hair was caught back in a bun at the moment, but if he had Shiro’s memories, Keith knew he was going to cut it soon. Shiro never liked long hair. But for the moment... Keith undid the tie, letting the hair fall down. The imposter’s eyes widened for a moment, then he nodded, cupping Keith’s hips. “We have our own language to speak in,” Keith whispered. “We always have.”

The imposter nodded, sliding his hands under Keith’s shirt. It felt the same, a human hand and a prosthetic against his skin. Keith inhaled slowly, running his hands through the long hair. Slowly, Keith’s shirt rose over his head, the bra coming with. Keith did the same to his partner, fingers trailing over his skin. Then he stepped back, closing his eyes, and let loose the bond on his soul.

When he opened his eyes, he saw what he expected to see: the fully incubus Shiro, eyes glowing red as he watched him. Keith cupped his face gently, smiling at him.

”I still don’t feel hungry,” he told Keith, taking his hand. “But I remember what it’s like to have you this way.” One clawed hand stroked Keith’s torso gently, avoiding his breasts. “Can I have you this way?”

”Yes,” Keith said softly, kissing him. No matter what else it was, this was Shiro enough for him. He could take on the other form, taste like Shiro... but he wasn’t. He was... he was his own person.

They just had to figure out who that was.

”I don’t know what to call you,” Keith told him, going to his pants. “You’re not Shiro. You’re someone else. I can even taste it now.”

”You taste so good,” the man whispered against his lips. “Keith...”

”What should I call you?” Keith helped the man take off his pants and shoes, both of their clothing being thrown to one side. “Tell me. What should I call you?”

His burning eyes bore into Keith’s. “What do you want to call me?”

Keith ran a hand through his hair as they lowered themselves to the ground. His legs spread as the man slid a finger into him, gently pumping in and out. “Why don’t we first tell the others?” he whispered. “Let them choose.”

”Mm.” Keith leaned up, kissing him as he pulled his fingers out. A cock replaced his fingers, sliding into him perfectly. Keith groaned as the man thrust into him, moving perfectly. But not. Moving... like the new person he was. He dug his claws into his shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist, moaning. Keith tilted his head towards Black, wondering what Black thought of this. Of seeing the two of them mate like this.

Why was Black insistent on getting him, if he wasn’t Shiro?

Or... was it that Black didn’t want him to suffer any longer at the hands of the Galra, even if he wasn’t Shiro?

Keith cried out as the man tilted his hips slightly, finding the angle Shiro knew and fucking into him hard. He looked back up at him, seeing the face of the man he loved with the slight innocence of someone that wasn’t him. Of someone confused, worried.

Would he love this Shiro too?

That thought pushed him over the edge, and the man buried his nose in Keith’s neck as he fucked him through his orgasm, eventually spilling into him. The two of them panted as they looked up at each other, a small smile crossing their faces.

”You two make a pretty picture.” Keith turned his head suddenly at Lance’s voice, blinking. How much did he hear? “If you need me to leave-”

Without thinking about it, Keith held out a hand. “Stay,” he told him, beckoning.

”Keith, I really don’t-”

”Please.”

Lance paused. Then sighed, rubbing his head. “I didn’t think you knew that word,” he grumbled, coming over and bending down next to them. “Look, I didn’t come for a fuck. I just wanted to see if Shiro was here. Which, yeah, I see he is. Balls deep in you.”

Keith sat up as the man pulled out, leaning up to kiss Lance’s cheek. The man came by the other side, kissing the top of his head. Keith proceeded to rub his cheek against Lance’s shoulder as the man rubbed his chin on Lance’s hair.

”Uh... I don’t know what this is, but it’s weirder than a fuck.”

Keith let his vocal cords relax, and _purred,_ something he could only do in that form. 

”Uh...” Lance rubbed Keith’s head. “Is that a Galra thing? You just purred.”

”Maybe,” the man whispered, kissing Lance’s head again.

”You’re not trying to seduce me, are you?” Lance asked, wary. “Because I mean it. I’m not here for a fuck, no matter how... nice you two... look together. Or how much breast is on display _Jesus Christ_ Keith, I thought you hated those.”

”If you want to touch them, go ahead,” Keith said, still purring.

”Isn’t it... like... really dysphoric?”

Keith smiled a little, and reached out, lacing their fingers together. “You’re hard,” he whispered, looking down.

”Don’t call me out like that,” Lance moaned, tilting his head back.

”Just noticing.” Keith kissed his jaw, and the man did the same on the other side.

Lance sighed, and pushed the both of them away, standing up. “It’s really hard to deny you two sex,” he told them. “Especially when you two look like that. I admit: the demon look is sexy. But I-” He looked away. “I don’t want to just be used as a meal right now.”

Keith blinked. “Lance... you’re more than a meal to both of us.”

”Don’t-” Lance held up a hand. “Look, everyone knows it. You two are in love. The rest of us are just walking meal boxes. I just don’t feel like being a meal box right now. I just wanted to see if Shiro was okay.”

Keith stood as well, taking a deep breath. “You’re an idiot,” he whispered. “You just- You don’t get it.”

”Maybe I don’t.” Lance turned away. “I’ll see you later.”

Keith’s fists shook at his sides, and he could feel blood dripping onto the floor as his claws dug into his skin. The man came over to Keith’s side, and gently pried his fists open. “You’re hurting yourself,” he murmured.

”I love that idiot and he doesn’t even see it,” Keith growled.

The man made soothing noises, kissing his hands. “He will. You’ll see.”

Keith closed his eyes.

He hoped he was right.


	18. Chapter 18

Keith looked up from where he was leaning against the wall, looking at all their reactions at the man’s announcement. Shock, betrayal... oh yes, he expected all of that. But on Hunk’s face, compassion... and on Pidge’s face, how she was suddenly deep in thought about who this Shiro person could be...

”So you’re telling us we didn’t rescue Shiro at all,” Lance finally said. “Shiro’s still out there somewhere.”

”Why would the Black Lion want to rescue you?” Pidge asked, thinking. “Unless... it wants to rescue every Shiro-person from the Galra. Unless... you’re close enough to Shiro that if Keith can’t fly Black, you could.”

”It’s possible,” Keith said, walking over to the man. “He definitely has enough of Shiro’s memories to pass as Shiro. And if he’s not an incubus as well, he can take on the form of one.”

”How did you figure out he isn’t Shiro?” Hunk asked, tilting his head.

”He doesn’t fuck like Shiro.”

Pidge made a face. “As much as I hate hearing about other people’s sex lives, that was actually necessary.” She sighed, going over to the man. “I think we should probably do a genetic scan on you and see what we’re working with,” she mused, looking him over. “I mean... you don’t exactly look like you’re evil. So we should see exactly what you _are_. I mean, are you some kind of clone or something?”

”I... don’t know,” the man said, blinking down at her. And Keith could see a look cross his face, the look wondering if she would actually be interested in sex, the same one Keith had when he heard her say something like that. “We should do that genetic scan.”

”Cool. Let me get everything set up.” Pidge turned to go to the med bay as Keith leaned up to the man’s ear.

”Monogamous and private about sex,” he whispered in his ear.

”Ah.”

”Have you felt... incubus-y?” Hunk asked, curious. “Like, however that is. Hungry for sex.”

The man shrugged. “I can still feed on it, but I haven’t felt hungry.”

”If you’re an incubus, that’s not a good thing,” Keith said, frowning. “You won’t be able to tell you’re starving until it’s too late.”

Lance just... turned to leave quietly, and Keith found himself making a move after him before stopping, looking up at the man. He nodded silently, and Keith followed Lance out. “Hey.”

”You know, I thought things were going pretty well,” Lance told him quietly, not turning around. “We found Shiro. But... that’s not Shiro.” He turned to Keith, no humor in his face at all. “We’re thousands of light years away from home, our leader is missing, we picked up... someone, and... And you...”

Keith throttled the urge to go over to him, to stroke his face, to pull him close. “And me?”

Lance looked away. “You’re hunting us.”

It stung. Keith’s hands balled into fists at his sides. “I’m not hunting you,” he whispered. “Lance, you don’t understand. I- I don’t want to _hurt_ you. I want to keep all of you safe, so I’m fucking as many as possible. So I’m not fucking one person to death. I- it might mean the death of me, I don’t know- maybe my Galra blood might keep me alive, but- I fucking _love_ all of you!”

That made Lance stop, eyes wide. His mouth opened and closed a few times, then, quietly, “What do you mean you might die?”

”Biologically, I’m a succubus,” he told him. “Succubi die if they fall in love with a human. They just... wither when the human dies.”

Lance stood there in stunned silence for a while before reaching out, gently taking Keith’s shoulder. “You... you’re an idiot, Keith,” he mumbled, pulling Keith into his arms. “Fuck. You’re an idiot. I’m an idiot. We’re all idiots.”

Keith gently hugged him back, nosing his neck. Without thinking about it, he placed a gently kiss on the skin, opening his mouth to taste his skin.

Lance pulled back, eyes narrowed. Then, he sighed, pushing Keith’s hair back off his forehead. “I can see why the legends about a succubus taking your soul to Hell came about,” he said, cupping Keith’s face. “You’re so fucking hard to resist. I keep thinking of you purring like that, and it’s just... and then I think of those breasts... and I realize if there’s a Heaven, I’m pretty much not going there now. I should just let you have my soul.”

”I don’t want your soul,” Keith told him. “At minimum, your respect as a Paladin of Voltron, and if I have to pilot Black, as the de facto leader.”

”How about my love?” Lance asked, eyes on his.

”If you want to share it.”

Lance studied his face, then leaned in, kissing him lightly. Keith resisted the urge to pull him into a deeper kiss, letting Lance lead. Gently, Lance manoeuvred him to the wall, pulling his shirt and bra off. Keith let out a breath as Lance cupped his breasts, then looked at him curiously as Lance just looked at them. “I would have thought you would have gotten top surgery,” Lance explained, running his thumbs over the nipples. “I’m just looking at these perfect babies with no scarring around them and wondering why you never got top surgery.”

”It never took,” Keith said breathily, lifting his chest into the touch. “I’d go to shift the scarring away and it would always bring the breasts back. I gave up after a while.”

”That must suck for you,” Lance murmured.

”I’ve had a thousand years to get used to them,” he whispered.

Lance hummed under his breath, then leaned down, taking one nipple into his mouth and suckling. Keith gasped, grabbing his shoulders as he continued to suck and lick. He let his head rest against the wall as he shifted his weight, groaning. Lance pulled off the nipple with a wet pop, and turned to the other, licking it slowly while looking up at him. Keith ran one hand through Lance’s hair, smiling.

”I want to fuck your tits so badly,” Lance muttered against his skin.

”No one stopping you.”

Lance paused, then looked around. “We’re in public.”

”Is that a problem or making it more exciting?”

That made Lance groan. “Fuck you and you knowing my kinks. Lay down.”

Keith laid down, and Lance pulled off his pants and underwear, starting to stroke his very hard cock. Slowly, he straddled Keith’s torso, moving until he could easily lay his cock between his breasts. Keith reached up, pressing them together as much as he could as Lance started to move, biting his lip. The two of them locked eyes as Lance thrust between Keith’s breasts. It felt... frankly, ridiculous, considering how small his breasts were. But Lance’s eyes were dark with lust, and Keith felt something in his chest pang at the look.

”Get your pants off,” Lance said, standing up and pulling at his pants. “I need to fuck you right now.”

Keith’s pants couldn’t come off fast enough. His legs instantly spread as Lance knelt back down, sliding into him. Lance didn’t give him any time to adjust and instantly started to thrust hard, making Keith cry out. There were no words to quiet him as Lance pounded into him. He felt Lance reach down, thumb his clit- Keith gasped, feeling his orgasm build inside him. It rammed into him quickly, his cry echoing down the halls. Lance continued to thrust into him, then stilled, spilling into him.

After a moment, Keith reached up, cupping Lance’s face. “I love you,” he whispered.

”And I respect you,” Lance whispered back, kissing him.


	19. Chapter 19

After Lance and Keith’s combined effort to clean up as fast as possible, the two of them headed down to the med bay to see if Pidge had figured anything out. She was there with Coran and the man, her cheeks red. “Is it too much to ask that you two get a fucking _room_ first?” she complained, pressing a wand to the man’s arm and swiping downward.

”Sorry Pidge,” Lance said, embarrassed. “We really didn’t think it out.”

Keith just shrugged. Being embarrassed about sex wasn’t something he understood. But he did understand that Pidge didn’t like it, considering how private about sex she was. The more and more he thought about it, the more he was convinced she had a girlfriend or boyfriend back before all this happened, and she was not a virgin, but she wasn’t going to tell anyone since it was her business and no one else’s. That last part was why Keith wasn’t going to push the matter. He loved her. He wasn’t going to purposely make her uncomfortable by forcing her to talk about something she didn’t want to talk about.

Instead, he came over to them, looking curiously at what Pidge was doing. “What have you learned so far?”

Coran studied a readout, frowning. “Well now! It does appear this is Shiro... in a sense.”

”Meaning?” Lance asked, confusion in his voice. “Come on, Coran, don’t leave us hanging!”

”Well...” Coran turned to them. “It appears that he may be... well, I’m sure, frankly! There aren’t enough dead cells on the surface, which makes me think these cells haven’t been alive that long! If one were to mix in the fact the scar doesn’t seem to be tissue but something else-”

”I wouldn’t go by that,” Keith interrupted. “It takes a special kind of wound to scar us. We can shapeshift away any other scarring.”

”Ah, but even still, the tissue is still scar tissue in a way. On the other hand, this doesn’t even appear to be tissue.” Coran plucked at his mustache. “It almost appears painted on.”

The man winced. “But what does it mean, Coran?” he asked.

”To be honest- I’m not quite sure,” Coran admitted.

”I have an idea,” Pidge said, pushing up her glasses. “It’s something we see in pop culture all the time on Earth.” She looked over at the others, then sighed as they all shook their head in confusion. “Are you kidding me? I mean, okay, maybe not the incubi. I don’t even know how much TV you two would have watched. But come on, Lance. Please tell me you watched TV.”

”Well, yeah,” he said. “You know, cartoons.”

Pidge slapped a hand to her face. “No one watched Orphan Black,” she muttered.

”I think I saw a few episodes,” Shiro said. “Or- I have memories of an episode. Pidge... you think I’m a clone?”

”Oh hey, I remember that as a plot of a few episodes of some cartoons I watched too,” Lance said. “You could have just said ‘I think this guy’s a clone,’ by the way.”

Keith looked over at the... Shiro clone. Gently, he reached over and took his shoulder. “Hey.”

The clone smiled at him. “Hey. I’ll be okay. At least we’re figuring this out now instead of during an important battle. Pidge,” he said, turning to her. “Can you find out if I’m supposed to be...” His voice trailed off, not wanting to say the words.

”A sleeper agent?” Pidge said quietly. “I’ll do my best.” She picked up her laptop, looking over at Coran. When he nodded at her, she turned to the clone. “Ready?”

”I’m staying,” Keith said. He needed to know what was going on.

”Well, I need a nap,” Lance told the group, stretching. “Let me know what happens.” He saluted the group and left.

Keith sat down next to the clone, waiting. He reached out, taking his human hand. “If it means anything, I believe in you,” he told him.

The clone’s eyes gentled, even if the memory of Keith distrusting him swam in his eyes. “Thanks,” he said. He kissed Keith’s knuckles, eyes closing slightly.

”Let me see your arm,” Pidge said. “Not the human one, the other one.”

The clone shifted so Pidge could have the arm, not letting go of Keith’s hand. Both him and Keith locked eyes as Pidge hooked wires up to his arm, and Keith fought the urge to lean forward and kiss him. Not polite in front of Pidge. Instead, he just held the clone’s hand, keeping his gaze.

”It’s almost disgusting how in love you two are,” Pidge mumbled. “It’s like watching my parents.”

Both of them paused for a moment, then laughed. “Not our fault we’ve been together for hundreds of years,” Keith told her, turning his head slightly to her.

Pidge was smiling slightly to herself as she worked. “Love that spans the ages. I get it. You two are just... _so in love._ It kind of...”

”It doesn’t change the fact I love the rest of you guys,” Keith told her quietly, moving up against the clone. He shifted, wrapping his arm around him. “I still fell in love with all of you. Even you, despite the fact we’re not fucking.”

”Yeah.” Pidge sighed. “We’re just a mess, aren’t we? And we still haven’t figured out a name for you, have we?” She looked up at the clone, blinking. “I mean, we can’t call you Shiro, and calling you like a ‘clone’ or anything like that is kind of... the incubus version of dehumanizing.”

”I remember, when I woke up... they said Project Kuron,” he said thoughtfully.

”Hell no.” Pidge snorted. “I am not calling you anything connected to the Galra.”

Keith thought for a moment. “We could use a name we used in the past.”

”You two didn’t always go by Keith and Shiro? Color me surprised,” Pidge said sarcastically.

He chuckled. “Of course we didn’t. But... how about Ryou?” Keith looked up at the clone. “I always did like that name and I was sad when we had to change it.”

”Ryou...” He tilted his head. “That wasn’t a bad one.”

”Great, you’re Ryou,” Pidge said, typing. “Okay, we should know something in a bit...”

Keith nodded.

Hopefully everything would be okay.


	20. Chapter 20

”I thought I’d find you here.”

Keith turned slightly from Red, seeing Lance walk up behind him. “Hey.” He looked back up at Red, sighing. “Yeah. It was pretty obvious where I’d be.”

Lance came up beside him, looking up at Red as well. “She’s a good Lion,” he told him quietly. “I’m still getting used to flying her. But she’s good. Fast. I can see why you two work well together.”

”I wish we could right now,” Keith said. “But with Ryou...”

”Has he remembered anything about when he was with the Galra?” Lance continued to look up at Red. “Anything that might help us find Shiro?”

Keith shook his head. “He’s only remembered escaping and bits and pieces of ‘Project Kuron.’ I think that’s all we’re going to learn from him.” He crossed his arms, looking away from Red. “I don’t really understand why Black had me go rescue him,” he muttered. “I mean... unless it was to make sure he was safe, but those bits and pieces sound like they go back a while. Why now? Why-”

Gently, Lance took his shoulders, turning Keith to him. “Hey. Look at me.” When Keith lifted his head, Lance smiled. “We’ll find Shiro, okay? And we’ll make Ryou safe. Everything will be okay.”

With a deep breath, Keith nodded. Lance pulled him into a hug, and he buried his nose against Lance’s skin. He nipped at the line of brown skin under him, making Lance yelp. Grinning, he did it again, sliding his hands up under Lance’s shirt.

”Mm.” Lance grabbed his hands. “Let’s make Pidge happy and find a room.”

That sounded wonderful. Keith kissed him, then pulled away, leading him out of Red’s hangar. As they went, he looked back up at Red, wondering if his kitty would respond to him again.

Keith slipped his fingers under Lance’s waistband as they walked, trying to shove his entire hand down and cup the ass. Lance squeaked, rising up on his tiptoes trying to escape his hand. Chuckling, Keith kissed his neck, shoving his hand down further. He would cup the ass, and squeeze it too.

Lance made the cutest sound when he managed it.

They finally made it to Lance’s room, and Keith pressed him up against the door. “Open your door,” he whispered, squeezing his ass again.

”Yeah yeah, give me a second,” Lance whispered back, fumbling against the wall to find the sensor. When the door finally opened, Lance grabbed Keith by the jacket and pulled him into the room. They tumbled onto Lance’s bed, and paused. Lance started to laugh, and Keith followed, holding onto Lance’s arm.

”We’re a bunch of idiots, aren’t we?” Keith asked, his voice quiet as the laughter died away.

Lance stroked Keith’s hair back. “I don’t think any of us care anymore.”

When Lance pulled off his pants first, Keith was surprised. He expected Lance to go for the top first, all things considering. But when Lance settled between his legs, lapping gently at his clit... Keith let out a long breath, running a hand through Lance’s hair. A finger dipped into his hole, easily sliding in. Keith opened his legs wider, encouraging more. Carefully, Lance slid another finger in, still pumping them in and out.

”Curl them,” Keith whispered breathlessly. “Press against- ah, yes!” His head fell back as Lance pressed into that spot, and he could feel Lance smile against him. With that Lance flicked his fingers across it over and over, still licking his clit- Keith fell over the edge, hard. And Lance was not _stopping_ -

Lance didn’t stop until Keith came two more times, then he raised his head, his chin shiny as he smiled. “Enjoy yourself?”

”Get up here and fuck me for real.”

That made Lance chuckle, pulling off his clothing. As he did so, Keith followed, finally taking off his shirt and bra. Lance eagerly lined himself up and thrust in, making Keith cry out. He spent no time thrusting in and out quickly, watching Keith’s breasts the entire time while he reached down, quickly rubbing his clit.

This time, the two of them finished one after another, Lance spilling into Keith shortly after. He looked down at Keith, then pushed a lock of sweaty hair off his face. “You’re not going to go do something stupid to find Shiro, are you?” he asked quietly.

Keith took his hand, kissing it.

”That’s not an answer.”

”We need to find Shiro,” he told Lance. “If that means I do something stupid...”

”I will tie you down.”

”We can discuss BDSM later.”

Lance pulled his hand free to knock Keith on the head. “Not sexually, you dumb incubus.”

Keith sighed. “What do you want me to do?”

”Not to do something stupid, you-”

”I may not have a choice,” he retorted. “And honestly, if we’re going to continue this, can it wait until you’re not growing soft inside me and after I can clean your semen out of me?”

Lance grumbled, pulling out of him. “You want some help cleaning up?”

”Yeah.”

The two of them stood, making their way to the bathroom. As the shower started, Lance moved behind him to put out the towels. Keith slid under the spray quickly, fingers going instantly to scoop what was inside of him out. Lance came over, helping. “You never did tell me how this feels to you,” he commented, looking at the substance on his fingers.

”Honestly? That’s the dysphoric part for me. I feel it inside me like a succubus should, and it reminds me-” Keith let out a long breath. “But it’s not anything I can change. So it doesn’t matter.”

Lance looked sad at that. “Man, that sucks.”

”I’ve learned to live with it.”

Lance moved to get the soap, scrubbing down Keith’s back. “Wish you didn’t have to. Wish you had the body you wanted.”

Sighing, Keith leaned into the touch. “Yeah. Me too.”

  


* * *

  


Keith looked up at Black, helmet under his armored arm.

”You know where Shiro is,” he whispered. “I want you to take me to Shiro.”

Black opened its mouth as he walked closer, letting him in.

He needed to find Shiro. Even if it meant something stupid.


	21. Chapter 21

Keith should have guessed he would have the rest of the Lions after him as soon as he left. But very quickly, he had a frequency opening between him and the other Lions. “You can’t stop me,” he told them, still flying forward. “We found Ryou. We saved him. We need to save Shiro next.”

”Yeah, but you don’t have anywhere to start looking,” Lance pointed out, coming up next to him in Red.

”I thought I’d start by finding Lotor and kicking his teeth in. He should know what’s going on now.”

”Uh? What? No? That’s bad, Keith,” Hunk said, voice worried.

”I agree with Hunk. What the Hell are you thinking?” Pidge sounded like she wanted to shake him.

”I agree,” Allura chimed in, coming up beside them in Blue. “This is quite rash.”

”I thought I told you no stupid decisions!” Lance squawked.

”And I elected to ignore that.”

”Keith.” Ryou’s voice filled his helmet, and he realized the Castle was following them, the frequency open to them as well. “Think about this. We all want Shiro back, but we need to think logically about this. Come back to the Castle, Keith. We can talk about this.”

For a moment, Keith thought about it. Thought about returning. Thought about making plans, finding Shiro the right way. And then he shook his head. “Shiro needs to be rescued now. We all know what he went through while he was captured. And we just learned about Project Kuron. We don’t know what they have planned for Shiro. We need him back.”

”Yeah, but can we do that without fighting Lotor?” Hunk asked, anxious. “He kind of scares me.”

”I agree with Hunk!” Lance chimed in. “Guy flew circles around us and made us look like idiots. We need to think about this, Keith.”

”And how are we even going to find him?” Pidge asked. “He could be anywhere.”

”I put a tracker on his ship.”

”Oh good, he put a tracker on his ship. Why the hell did you do that, Keith?!”

”We need to fight Lotor, not run away.” Keith narrowed his eyes. “If you’re going to follow me out here, then follow my lead and shut up. This is how I’m going to lead.”

”Keith.” Ryou’s voice was gentle. “Be careful out there.”

The voice and tone made him smile a little. “I will.”

”Hey.” Pidge’s voice was quiet as she spoke. “Shiro and Ryou aren’t the only ones that love you. We all do. So don’t do anything stupid, Keith.”

”I won’t. I’ll do just what it takes to get Shiro back.”

”That’s what I’m afraid of.” Lance’s voice wasn’t even the slightest bit sarcastic.

  


* * *

  


Lotor’s ship ended up at a small base. Which made no sense... why would the prince be at a small Galra base? Not just that, but it seemed mostly abandoned. As they came close, no one came out to bother them. No fighters, not even Lotor himself.

”What’s... going on?” Keith could almost see Hunk shifting in his seat uneasily. “Guys, why isn’t Lotor anywhere nearby?”

”This could be a trap,” Allura warned them.

”I’m going to go find out,” Keith told them, heading towards the base.

”This falls under something stupid!” all four of them chimed in together as Keith flew off. Which he promptly ignored as he landed. He needed to find Lotor. If someone knew what was going on, it would be him. He entered the base, pulling out his bayard and looking around.

It... was abandoned. Actually abandoned. Keith kept his bayard ready as the moved, looking around. He couldn’t find anyone... not even any hints that this base had been used any time recently.

”We’re here,” Pidge said. “Where are you?”

Keith looked around, opening his mouth to respond when his helmet was knocked off his head and a slim hand wrapped around his mouth, a woman appearing out of nowhere. “Ah, ah!” she said, her voice mischievous. “None of that, Red Paladin. Come on. Prince Lotor wants to see you.”

In response, he let his fangs grow, biting at her hand.

”Ow,” she said mildly. “Narti, Zethrid, we have a spicy one on our hands.”

Keith started to raise his bayard, readying a step away from her, when suddenly- he couldn’t move. He couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t-

All he knew was someone very large was picking him up, taking him away-

And he had failed the others in not being stupid.

  


* * *

  


When Keith woke, he had the worst headache. His mouth was dry, and he felt... hungry. Very hungry.

What had happened? He groaned, trying to sit up, realizing his hands were cuffed behind him. And he was only in his flight suit, not in his armor. Something had happened. He had to think back. Back to wanting to find Shiro, to find Lotor and make him tell him where Shiro was, and then-

Keith groaned.

He didn’t know what had happened, but he had a feeling it had something to do with mind control. He could do it in a way, with his fascination, but there was a part of him that said this version was much more complete than just making someone want to fuck him.

Finally, Keith managed to sit up, putting together he was in a solitary cell with a door. Standing was harder, but he had some practice at it. Being an incubus and being exposed to many, _many_ kinks over the years had taught him quite a bit. He went over to the door, trying to see out of the slit. But he couldn’t, and went back to the center of the room, pacing.

The others would find him soon enough. They would come and get him. And if he really needed to, he could use his fascination on Lotor to let him leave. The thought made his spine crawl, but it wouldn’t be the first time he had used mind tricks to save his own life. Though, the others...

”Ooh, I think he’s awake!” came the chipper voice of the girl from before.

”I say we crush him right now!” Oh. Oh no.

”Zethrid. Please, let me talk to our guest first.” The door opened, and Prince Lotor entered the room, two female Galra entering after him. “Hello, Red Paladin. It’s nice to make your acquaintance. I am Prince Lotor. And I have an offer for you.”


	22. Chapter 22

Oh no. Keith swallowed, straightening his back. “I’m not-”

Lotor smiled, and he felt a cold shiver roll down his spine. “Please, hear me out. You’re looking for something important, aren’t you?”

Keith didn’t answer, eyes narrowing at him.

”You don’t need to answer me. I could see it in how you broke ranks and entered the base alone.” Lotor cupped his chin thoughtfully, staring at Keith. “You were looking for something very important to you. Possibly something important to the rest of Voltron. Now, I could guess at it until I figured it out, but instead, why don’t you tell me?”

Instead of answering, Keith bared his fangs.

”Very cute. Zethrid, please don’t hurt our guest,” Lotor told the large female Galra at his side as she took one step towards Keith. “I still think he can be reasoned with.”

”Go fuck a cactus.”

”Now, you haven’t heard the conditions of our deal yet.” Lotor stroked Keith’s cheek gently, his eyes thoughtful. “You’re quite lovely. Almost... Altean.” He shook his head. “Now. I’m willing to help you find what you’re looking for. I’ll even put my generals on it.”

”Why would I believe you would actually help me?” Keith snapped at him. “You’d kill me as soon as I’m useless to you.”

”I’m quite hurt you feel that way,” Lotor said mildly. “You see- your loyalty to me would mean more than your death. And that’s quite a simple thing, isn’t it? I will help you in any endeavor you have, and all I ask in return is your loyalty.”

Keith’s eyes went wide. “You’re asking me to betray Voltron.”

”That is such an ugly word.”

”Stop deflecting! You want me to betray my friends! My lovers!”

”I suppose the next question I should ask you, little Paladin...” Lotor smiled at him as he dropped his hand. “Do you have a choice?”

”I put a tracker on your ship,” Keith said unsteadily. He had been trying not to inhale too much, and it had helped that... no one smelled too strongly of Galra, strangely enough. But then again, Lotor and his generals did not look much like normal Galra. Lotor looked... almost Altean in some of his features. But now it was starting to get to him. He was starting to smell too much Galra, and the urge to have some of it was creeping in. “They’ll find me.”

”Hm.” Lotor frowned. “I had wondered. Ezor. Let Acxa know about this.” The orange skinned Galra turned and left as Lotor placed his hand to his lips, thinking. “Well then. You- Paladin?” He lowered his hand, a worried look on his face. “You do not look well. That is not something I wish to have for you while you are in my care.”

Keith steeled himself, straightening his back. “I’m-”

”I will not have you falling ill on my ship.” Lotor’s voice was stern. “Zethrid, come with me. We must have some information on the care of humans.” The two of them left, and Keith breathed easier, sitting down.

Okay. Time to face facts. He was a prisoner on Lotor’s ship. As a prisoner, Lotor was offering to help him find Shiro... if he promised to join Lotor. Presumably to spy on the rest of Voltron.

Also facts. They thought he was human. Not just a human-Galra hybrid, but pure human. Which was completely false.

And he was very hungry.

And they were Galra.

Keith groaned, sliding to the floor and crossing his legs.

When another Galra came by, a woman with blue skin and hair, she was holding a plate of food. The longer Keith looked at her... the longer he realized he remembered those proportions. She was the Galra from the weblum. He had helped one of Lotor’s generals. Keith looked up at her, feeling sick.

”Eat,” she instructed. “If you don’t, we’ll make sure you do. We don’t want you falling sick.”

Keith looked down at the food, swallowing. He could live without solid food and water. He and Shiro had been forced to do so before. But sex... he’d need sex, and they didn’t know that. And Keith didn’t want them to know that. He didn’t want to touch any of them with a ten foot pole. “My hands are tied behind my back,” he told her. “Unless you want me to just shove my face in the plate and hope it gets in my mouth, I need my hands.”

The general thought about it for a moment, then shook her head. “You’re quite a capable warrior.” Instead, she bent next to him, grabbing the fork and his chin. “Open up.”

Keith tried to bite her instead.

The general grabbed his jaw, forcing his mouth open, and shoved food into it, forcing his mouth to shut. Once he chewed and swallowed it, she repeated the process until the plate was cleared. “There. Prince Lotor will be pleased,” she said, standing.

Keith just tried to pull himself together. She had been so close... he was so hungry...

But the general left him alone, and Keith bent over, resting his head against the floor. He was so hungry... but he didn’t want to fuck any of them. He just wanted to leave, go back to his family...

He shivered, feeling the bond on his soul strain.

  


* * *

  


The next time Lotor came by, he stopped in the doorway as soon as Keith glared at him. “My. What beautiful eyes you have. Where were you hiding those, Paladin?”

Damn it. His eyes must be mirrors. “I’m not telling you,” he spat.

”Ah, but it means a lot to me,” Lotor said, coming over to him. “You see, it tells me I’ve been going about this all wrong. I’ve been considering you as human as the Champion.”

Keith snorted. He was the same species as Shiro. But- they might also be taking data from Pidge’s dad and brother...

”Hm? I’ve already seen you are not as human as the Champion... or are you indicating the Champion was never human to begin with?” Lotor smiled a little at Keith’s silence. “It would explain how he took so much punishment in the arena... what, then, are you, Paladin?” He bent down next to him and lifted Keith’s chin, looking at him thoughtfully. “If it includes a special dietary need, you really should let me know. My intention is not to kill you.”

”It’s to make me a traitor,” Keith said, his voice uneven. Already, Lotor’s scent was getting to him.

”It’s to put you on the winning side of history. Don’t you want that, Paladin?”

”The winning side of history’s going to end this tyranny,” Keith managed, starting to breathe heavily.

Lotor frowned. “Zethrid. Take the Paladin to the medical bay and have him scanned for injury.” He started to take his hand away, and Keith let out a whine without realizing it. Lotor looked at him, then started to smile a little. “Well now. That is an interesting development. Zethrid, keep him here. I wish to see what else happens.” Lotor stood, and Keith panted, doubling over.

This time when the Galra left, Keith found himself whining, barely keeping himself together.

He had to keep himself together until he could escape.

He had to.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was uneasy even for me to write. So... proceed carefully.

The bond on his soul trembled. Keith groaned, resting his head against the floor. He just needed to hold out for a little longer. Just... hold out. He could do this. His hands flexed behind his back as he tried to pull himself together. Just a little longer. He could do this.

Slowly, he looked up as the door opened. The orange skinned Galra, Ezor, came in, a deceptive small smile on her face. “Hey there,” she said, bending down next to him. “Ooh, shiny eyes. You’re kind of pretty that way, you know?” She ran a hand through his hair, then stood, going over to the wall and leaning against it, crossing her arms. Keith watched her, confused, then his eyes opened wide as he started to smell her.

Lotor must have figured something out, and was testing it by sending one of his generals in to see what Keith did. Damn it. Keith tried to breathe through his mouth as much as possible, tried not to smell Ezor. He could do this. He could-

The bond on his soul trembled.

He could do this. Keith flexed his hands. He could-

Ezor giggled as he looked up at her. “Come on,” she coaxed. “Let’s see what you’re made of.”

Keith shook his head. He couldn’t-

”Come on... you can do it...”

The bond unlocked.

Somehow, the suit remained intact. It had to have gotten used to him shifting. But now he was glaring up at Ezor, full succubus body unleashed. She came over to him, knocking him over onto his back easily with a foot and stepping on his stomach to keep him down. “Pretty cool trick,” she commented, pressing on his stomach harder. “You wanna teach that to me?”

”Fuck you,” he managed to get out, his nose filled with her scent.

She smiled, leaning down. “You wish.”

Without meaning to, he whined, straining up to meet her lips.

Slowly, Ezor lifted back up, tilting her head. Then she took her foot off him, going for the door. When she was gone, Keith sat up painfully, his wings hurting from the angle they had been forced into when she knocked him over.

Damn it. He was so hungry... but he would do anything not to fuck any one of the Galra on the ship. He would kill himself first.

Keith took a deep breath, trying to cleanse his nose of the scent of Galra. But it was getting difficult now. He was on a Galra ship. It was everywhere, telling him to fuck, to _breed_. He shuddered. Not here. He wouldn’t- He-

He’d be rescued soon. There was the tracker. They’d find him.

He’d be rescued soon.

  


* * *

  


When Lotor came by the next time, he brought with him the rest of his generals. “Hello, Paladin,” he said genially. “It may appear I’ve been accidentally starving you, if Ezor’s reports are true. That was certainly not my intention. Though...” He bent down next to Keith. “I’m not quite sure what it is you require.” He reached out, touching Keith’s cheek and smirking as he leaned into it without thinking. “I see.” Lotor stroked down his face and neck, keeping his touch light, and Keith whimpered.

”This is meaningless,” Zethrid growled. “We should just crush him now.”

”I think he can still be reasoned with,” Lotor told her, still smirking. “Now... ah. You were hiding quite lovely appendages.” He reached behind Keith, stroking his covered wing, and Keith bit his lip to keep from moaning. “And your body changed as well... such a lovely glow to your skin, as well as an alluring curve to your silhouette...” He moved his hands to Keith’s breasts, cupping them. When Keith couldn’t stop a needy moan, Lotor’s smirk turned satisfied. “You’re quite sensitive too.

”Maybe we should see how sensitive,” Ezor suggested.

”Now Ezor, we are not _animals._ ” Lotor cupped Keith’s chin, watching him pant. “We _wait_ for the other to asked to be ravaged.”

”I’m not- I-” Keith couldn’t think straight. So much Galra... and he was so hungry...

”Just tell me what you need,” Lotor whispered in his ear, still cupping his breasts. “Ask for it, my beautiful Paladin...”

He shook his head, then threw his head back and let out a low groan as Lotor ran his thumb over his covered nipples. Anyone but them... anyone... but...

Lotor kept thumbing his nipples gently, his lips curved in a smirk. “What do you need, my beautiful Paladin?”

”Your cock.” The words slipped from his mouth without him realizing it, and he wanted to slap a hand over his mouth in horror. “N-no, no, I-”

With a chuckle, Lotor let go of his breasts and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. “I knew you’d ask eventually. I didn’t even make you beg.” He seized Keith’s chin, forcing him to look up at him. “I’m not that sort of person. Zethrid, hold him down.”

”Can I cut his suit open?” Ezor asked, smiling.

”Certainly.”

Zethrid grabbed Keith, dragging him to the ground as Ezor came closer, holding a knife. Slowly, she pulled the neck of his suit away and sliced downward until he was exposed, neck to cunt. She pressed her fingers against his folds, smiling as she did so. “Ooh, he’s wet,” she said, licking her fingers.

”Please don’t...” he whispered, turning his head away.

”Mm, but you’ve already asked,” Lotor told him. He ran a finger through his folds, making a pleased noise at how easily his fingers moved through them. “And your body is demanding more. How rude would I be not to give it what it needs? I’ve already starved you long enough.” With those words, he slid the finger inside Keith, watching him gasp and roll his hips into the thrust. “Shh,” he soothed him, pumping the finger in and out. “I will take care of you. I will help you find whatever you need... all you need to do is be mine.”

Keith shook his head. “N-no...”

”Shh. It’ll all be well...” Lotor slid another finger in, driving them hard into Keith. “You _will_ be mine.”

Keith closed his eyes, turning his head away. He couldn’t stop his body from reacting to the touch. From craving it, from demanding more. He fed on it. And Lotor was right. He had been starved. And now Lotor was feeding him... so he would live.

He tried to ignore the disappointment he felt when Lotor pulled his fingers out, then the anticipation at the sound of Lotor undressing. When Lotor pressed a cock to his hole, Keith grit his teeth to keep from gasping. To keep from making any sort of needy noise. To keep from begging, to keep from wanting it even more.

”Say it again,” Lotor told him, not pushing in yet. “What do you need?”

Keith grit his teeth tighter.

Lotor slid his cock across his folds, teasing him. “Say it.”

”I need your cock,” Keith finally said, brokenly. “I need your cock literally to live.”

Lotor chuckled and pushed into him. Keith just... let it happen, opening his eyes to focus on a spot on the floor. He didn’t react, not even when he orgasmed, not even when Lotor spilled into him, far more than any other Galra...

And he closed his eyes as Lotor continued, knowing he had at least six more of those to ride out. Six more loads to have resting inside him that he couldn’t clean out.

Feminine hands started to play with his breasts, and he could feel someone sucking on one. Ezor, by the feel of the flap of skin crossing his face.

It felt wonderful. It fed him, made him stronger.

And all he could do was just let it happen to him.


	24. Chapter 24

Nine.

There were nine inside of him.

Keith didn’t watch as they left, only felt the semen puddle under him. Lotor fucked like a Galra, but his semen was like an Altean’s, generous. If he looked down at his stomach, he’d see the slight bulge slowly deflating as the fluid ran out of him.

And he felt amazing. He could shift back on that alone and not need Lotor again for a good long while. It was... so good. Everything about that had been amazing, even Ezor’s hands on him. Even Zethrid holding him down, starting to growl with arousal herself near the end. Even the others watching him enjoy every second of it, falling over the edge four times himself.

He was an incubus. He was meant to encourage kinks. This was supposed to be okay. He could do this, make them enjoy it. That was his meaning. Have sex. It was... as a _succubus_ , it was his meaning to take the semen of men. That was what he was built to do. Encourage the kink to do so. It wasn’t supposed to matter.

Keith closed his eyes.

He never hated being a succubus more than ever.

Slowly, he sat up, forcing himself to push as much out of him as he could. Then he stood, closing his eyes and focusing. His wings folded into him, locked away, and his body flattened as much as it could. Keith opened his eyes, the weight of his body feeling better. More like himself. If he ignored the fluids coating his legs that he couldn’t wash off.

Keith went over to a corner and sat, closing his eyes.

He was so tired.

When one of the other generals entered, the one with blue skin, he barely moved. Just enough to open his eyes. She had a cloth, and when she found him, she instantly went to him, bending down and forcing his legs open. “Prince Lotor doesn’t want you getting sick,” she told him as she started to wipe him down.

”And what if I get pregnant from it?” Keith asked, his voice slightly listless. He wouldn’t. He knew he wouldn’t.

A smile crossed her face, and she stroked his stomach. “I could think of worse things. Watching him fuck you with a pup in your belly...”

He couldn’t stop a shudder at that thought. No. He wouldn’t bear Lotor’s children. Even if somehow he became pregnant, he wouldn’t let it come to term. He wasn’t going to let anymore of Lotor’s blood come into existence if he could help it.

She seized his chin, and Keith whimpered at the sudden hit of Galra scent. “He’d take care of you,” she told him softly. “All you have to do is join him. He’s going to be a very good leader for the Galra. You’ll see.” When Keith just panted, trying to pull away, she kissed him, hard. Before he could kiss back, she pulled back, smiling as she let him go.

Keith bowed his head, shaking. Galra... Galra...

She turned her attention to his hole, dipping her fingers in to scoop out what was still left behind.

Keith gasped, rolling his hips into the touch as the back of his head hit the wall. He tried to kick out at her, only for her to curl her fingers, pressing upward. That had him bucking into her touch, hands curling behind his back. He tried to take a deep breath, only for her to do it again, making him sob slightly.

And then she pulled her fingers out, using the cloth to wipe her hand clean.

Keith just sat there, gasping, as she left. He couldn’t...

He was made to encourage kinks. They got off on abusing their prisoner.

He had to endure it.

  


  


He couldn’t get pregnant. He had to keep a lock on that. If anything else, he- he had to stay barren. He had to-

It was hard to keep any sort of thought in his head when Lotor had his face against the ground, his ass in the air, and was fingering him slowly. “You must be somewhat hungry,” Lotor mused. “You could use something... why don’t you tell me what it is?”

”I...”

”Shh, it’s okay,” Lotor told him gently. “Just say it. You’ll feel better if you just say it.”

He shook his head.

Lotor nipped his ass, fingers still slow inside him. “It’s okay. Just say it.”

”Do you get off on raping me?” Keith managed instead, turning his head. “I don’t want _you_ fucking me. I need a fuck. Not you.”

Lotor chuckled. “But you asked me so nicely the first time. And your body asks me so nicely now.” He moved his fingers, thumbing Keith’s clit and making him gasp. “I just need to hear you say it now.”

Keith closed his eyes.

He wouldn’t give in.

Lotor pulled his fingers out, and Keith let out a whine. Then he felt Lotor’s cock against him, rubbing between the folds and across his clit. “All you have to do is be mine,” he whispered against Keith’s ear. “I’ll give you everything you could possibly want. What you’re looking for... a lovely home...” He reached around Keith, pressing his hand against his stomach. “A kitten, or several... Mm, but you’re probably already holding a kitten of mine. A beautiful, strong one, just like you.”

Keith felt his stomach heave at the thought.

Then the ship rocked, an explosion sounding distantly.

Lotor stood. “Acxa. What was that?”

”Voltron, sir.”

Keith’s eyes opened wide. They were here. And... and it was _Voltron._ Shiro...

Or Ryou managed to fly Black.

Either way. _Voltron._

Keith snarled, kicking out towards Lotor. It didn’t connect, didn’t come anywhere close, but it made him feel a hell of a lot better. He could feel the heavy footsteps of Zethrid come closer as she grabbed him by the throat.

”Zethrid!” Lotor’s voice was sharp, and Keith turned his head to see him dressing. “Man your station. We will deal with the Paladin later.”

After they left, Keith managed to sit up, body still waiting for the fuck. Damn it. But Voltron was here. He just needed-

The door opened, and... the masked Galra stood there with her cat. She shifted, and pointed down the hall. Keith slowly stood, edging around her. She didn’t stop him, and he didn’t know why. What was going on? He dashed down the hall the best he could with his hands bound behind him, rounding the corner just as he heard the door close and Ezor say a few ticks later, “Narti? Come on, we’re needed.”

The direction the masked Galra, Narti, pointed him in lead directly to... escape pods. Keith took a deep breath, flexing his hands. Then, he bent down, trying to slide the cuffs under his ass. He hadn’t done this in forever. But finally they slid under his ass, and he stepped around them, moving his hands to his front. He could pilot an escape pod like this.

Quickly, he made his way into the pod, making it launch. He could see Lotor out in his fighter, making a fool of Voltron again... then Lotor stop, and head back to the ship. But it didn’t matter. He could see the Castle, waiting to attack. Keith started flying towards the Castle, opening a frequency. “Hey,” he said quietly, his arms shaking. “I’m... going to need some help.”

”Keith- is that-”

”Holy shit! That’s-!”

”Dude, you’re-”

Keith closed the frequency.

And closed his eyes, his entire body shaking hard as he approached the Castle.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who twisted their ankle and hit their knee on pavement today! Ow.

As soon as he exited the pod, Coran was there. Keith managed to step out before his body crumpled, relief filling him at the sight of Coran. He was _safe_. Everything would be okay. Coran caught him as he fell, quickly bending down to loop an arm under Keith’s knees and hold him properly. Keith just grabbed Coran’s clothing, pressing his nose into them and inhaling. Altean. He smelled _Altean._ It was... it was so relieving after smelling nothing but Galra, having all that Galra-

”Do you wish to wait for the rest to return, or would you wish to go to a cryopod now?” Coran asked quietly, holding him closely.

Keith took a shuddering breath. He wanted to smell the rest of them. Feel the rest of them. He wasn’t hurt. His body was equipped to let that happen to him, and they didn’t want to actually hurt him. But-

”I need to know I’m not pregnant,” he whispered, his voice hoarse. He- he knew he had held onto- but he- he wasn’t _sure_. And he needed to be sure. He needed to be sure he didn’t have any bit of living life growing in him made from Lotor’s fucking genes.

Coran nodded, his head moving slightly as he held Keith closer to touch his cheek to Keith’s forehead. “I will let the others know.”

Keith wrapped his arms around Coran’s neck as he made his way down to the med bay. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nose and enjoying the scent of Coran the entire way. It was comforting, not to have an automatic sexual response to the scent of someone. When Coran finally entered the med bay, he lifted his head, looking around.

”I am going to need you to strip,” Coran told him, his voice apologetic. “This will work better if you are wearing the white suit.”

Keith nodded, and when Coran put him down, he started to pull the remains of his flight suit off. He looked over to see Coran busying himself by looking for the white suit, very studiously not looking at him. When he was done, Coran came over with the suit, looking at a spot over Keith’s head. “Thanks,” Keith said softly, and started putting the suit on. When he was done, Coran held out his hand and helped him into the pod. Then the cover came down and Keith closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, it was to the sound of Lance’s agitated voice. Hunk was holding Lance’s shoulders, keeping him in place, but Keith could tell he wasn’t happy as well. Then Pidge stomped her foot, shouting something and Ryou put a hand on her shoulder. Keith took a deep breath as the cover raised, taking a shaking step out. His knees folded under him, and Ryou stepped forward, catching him. Keith scrambled to pull him closer, to put his nose to his neck and smell him.

He smelled like Shiro. Like an incubus. Not like Galra.

”Keith, you okay?” Lance asked quietly.

Quickly, he turned, grabbing Lance and pulling him close, smelling him as well. Human. He caught Hunk’s hand before it completely left Lance’s shoulder and pulled it to his nose. Also human. He could feel Pidge come closer, putting her hand on his shoulder and he turned, smelling her human scent as well.

He didn’t realize when he started crying.

Eventually, they ended in a pile on the floor, all of them holding onto Keith as he tried to inhale as much of their not-Galra scent as much as possible. To erase Lotor’s scent from his system.

”If I may.” Coran’s voice broke through them, gentle and calm. “Keith. Your request of me-”

”I was raped,” he told him quietly, ignoring the reactions of the rest of the group. “I don’t know if my hold on my fertility was as good as I thought it was. I just need to know.”

Coran nodded, looking sad. “It may take a while. My sensors are not calibrated for a part incubus part Galra being. It may be the morning or later until I know for certain if you are... with child.”

”I’m gonna kill Lotor,” Lance growled against his ear. “This is the last straw.”

”No one hurts someone like this and gets away with it,” Hunk agreed.

Keith looked up at Ryou’s quickly darkening face, then realized... where was Allura? He looked around, frowning.

”Looking for Allura?” Pidge hugged him closer. “I think she went off to be alone. She really blamed herself for not being there with you. I mean, we all did, but it hit her hard.”

Keith closed his eyes, leaning into Ryou’s chest. He could feel his body reaching out for comfort, craving the touch of another on his skin, lips against his, a cock-

He heaved, and Lance, Hunk, and Pidge backed away from him. Ryou placed a hand on his back, making soothing noises. “Come on, I’ll take you to bed,” he told him gently, helping him up. He kept his hand in Keith’s, helping him down the hall.

When they reached his room, Ryou helped him undress and shower, keeping his eyes on Keith’s face as he ran soapy hands over his skin. Finally, he leaned in, pressing his lips to Keith’s gently. He paused for a moment, then Keith wrapped his arms around Ryou’s neck, kissing back. Ryou’s hands ran across his body softly, lightly playing with his clit.

He understood. He knew how entwined comfort and sex were with incubi. How sex was everything to incubi like themselves.

Keith started to cry as Ryou lifted him up, wrapping his legs around waist. His body _craved_ this. It needed this kind of comfort. Touch. It needed what it always needed, what it always craved-

Ryou stopped. “Keith?”

He looked at Ryou as the water cascaded down around them. “He starved me,” Keith whispered. “He didn’t just rape me. He made me want it.”

Ryou looked at him for a moment, then surged forward, pressing him to the wall as he hugged him. Keith hugged him back, claws digging into his skin.

They stayed like that for a long time.


	26. Chapter 26

Even now, Keith felt himself wanting the comfort of sex. The comfort of another’s touch wrapped in what he was, what he would always be. He wanted Ryou’s hands on him, Lance’s touch, Hunk’s body blocking the world out, Allura’s help and want... but every time he felt himself start to heave at the idea of something inside of him, his mind replacing it with the unique curve and ridges of Lotor’s cock and how he forced him to ask for it.

So that was why he was laying on the bench next to Pidge. There were the others to sit next to as they waited in silence for Coran’s results, but... he knew Pidge would never want sex from him due to her own views on it. He was safe with her. Keith closed his eyes, his hand on his stomach. He was safe.

”We should know soon if you’re... you know,” Pidge said softly. “If you are... what are you going to do?”

”Terminate it,” Keith said immediately.

He could see Lance and Hunk immediately react. “Hey, whoa,” Lance cried out, hands out. “Let’s actually think about this. I mean, it’s a human... it’s an incubus/Galra life. Doesn’t that mean anything to you? Doesn’t that have some kind of sacredness to you?”

”It’s a child of rape,” Keith told him tartly as he sat up. “Not only that, but it’s _Lotor’s._ You’re asking me to possibly carry _Lotor’s_ child.”

”I mean, I really get it’s your choice and all,” Hunk said. “But... it’s not the kid’s fault. I don’t think you should punish the kid for who their father is.”

”It’s a fucking clump of cells!” Keith yelled. “And that’s if I even am pregnant! Here, let me lay this out for you: I am _trans._ Meaning if I am pregnant, this would be incredibly dysphoric for me and I don’t know what I’d do because at least three weeks in, I would have to be in my succubus form until I give birth, and probably well afterwards since I’d have to breastfeed! I was _raped_ , and if I am pregnant, it’s _his kid._ I would have to look at the results of me being kidnapped and forced to say I want his cock to live every. Single. Day.”

Ryou cleared his throat. “You’re forgetting one important fact, Keith,” he said gently. “Unless the Alteans have a more advanced way than a chemical abortion at this stage, your body will process any chemicals too fast for them to take effect.”

Keith fell silent. Ryou wasn’t wrong. He might not even be able to terminate the pregnancy until later stages, and he didn’t know what would happen then. He felt Pidge scoot over to him and hug him. “We’ll figure this out,” she told him firmly. “Even if some of us-” she glared at Lance and Hunk “-have different opinions, we’ll figure something out.”

”Don’t glare at me, Pidge! I just-”

”Just shut up, Lance,” Keith said tiredly, leaning into Pidge. “Your Catholicism doesn’t cover this situation.”

Lance fell quiet for a moment, then sighed. “I know it doesn’t,” he told him quietly. “I just- It just doesn’t sit right with me. We’re all about saving lives. Not killing them.”

Keith looked over at him. “And I’m not about to risk myself carrying a child of rape.”

Pidge rubbed his back and he closed his eyes. They wouldn’t understand. They didn’t spend hundreds of years making sure they didn’t get pregnant and have Lotor do to them what he did. He heard someone get up and sit down next to him, then he felt Ryou pull him into his arms. Keith inhaled deeply, making sure it was him, making sure it was another incubus and not Galra, before relaxing.

”What happened, Keith?” Ryou asked softly. “What did Lotor do to you that affected you so deeply?”

Keith sighed, opening his eyes. For a moment, he thought about his words, if he should say anything and how. Finally, he said, “The Galra have always made me incredibly sexually aroused by their scent. I was already hungry, and after a little bit, I couldn’t stop my reactions to his and his generals’ touches. He forced me into my other form by having one of his generals in my cell, just having her scent-” Keith broke off, taking a deep steadying breath. “It forced me to shift. Then he kept asking me what I needed, kept being in my face, forcing me to smell him when I was already starving and needing sex- and when it slipped out and I tried to tell him otherwise, he wouldn’t listen. He said I had already asked nicely and my body was asking too and he was going to give in because he wasn’t going to make me beg.”

When he looked over at Lance and Hunk, they looked horrified. “That was- that was the only time, right?” Hunk asked, his voice trembling.

Keith shook his head. “And Galra are marathon fuckers. He orgamsed nine times inside me, forcing four out of me.”

”We’re killing this asshole, right?” Pidge snarled. “Slow, painful?”

”Slow and painful sounds good to me,” Lance said, his voice dark.

”He wanted me to join him,” Keith said quietly. “And he said... he said I might be holding one of his kittens.”

”And hearing it from Lotor’s mouth made it worse,” Lance said.

Keith nodded.

Ryou hugged him closer, kissing the crown of his head. “No matter what happens, we’re here,” he told him. “We love you.”

How he wished that was Shiro telling him that. But Keith nodded, leaning into him.

And his body yearned.

  


* * *

  


Coran’s face told Keith everything as everyone entered the med bay.

”I’m so sorry,” he told him. “It’s still very early and even Alteans lose the child this early in pregnancy without realizing it.”

Keith closed his eyes and pressed a hand to his stomach as he felt Ryou’s hand on his shoulder. “Is there any way to terminate it?” he asked, opening his eyes.

”Not without harming you.”

”I heal quickly.”

”Keith.” Coran’s face was stern. “This may affect your ability to pilot the Black Lion if this does not work the way you want it to.”

”I can’t be pregnant. Not... not with everything.”

Coran nodded. “Then let me ready the shot.”

As he busied himself, there came Allura’s call of “Ryou? Are you- Oh.” She stopped as she entered the med bay, seeing all of them there with Keith. “Oh. I-” Her face crumpled slightly, a sadness filling her eyes. “I just wished to speak with-”

”Of course, Princess,” Ryou said, squeezing Keith’s shoulder before letting him go.

Allura looked over at Keith, her eyes still sad. “I apologize for not coming sooner,” she said quietly. “I should have been there-”

”I’m here now,” Keith told her, hand still on his stomach.

Allura’s eyes followed his arm down, and he could see her wince as her mind put it together. “Are you-”

”Terminating it.”

She nodded. He could tell she didn’t like it, but understood. Allura turned to Ryou. “If you’ll come with me?”

Keith’s attention was turned back to Coran as he came back with a thin rectangular box filled with a red fluid. “Please take off your jacket and roll up one sleeve.” When Keith did so, he turned the box on its side and pressed one end to Keith’s arm, then pressed a button, dispensing the liquid into his system.

And immediately, Keith started to vomit.

He could hear Hunk reacting with his own gagging, but that didn’t stop his stomach from heaving. Even when there was nothing but bile coming up, he still vomited until he knew the drug was out of his system.

When he lifted his head, he saw that Hunk had left and Pidge was looking at him, a sick look on her face. “No more testing out alien drugs, okay?” she asked. “I’ll get you some water.”

Keith watched her leave, then pressed a hand to his stomach. It gripped his shirt hard as he started to breath harder.

A hand touched his back, and he looked up, seeing Lance. He slowly pulled Keith into his arms, hugging him tightly. “Just remember you don’t have to do this alone,” he whispered. “And we’re going to kick Lotor’s ass for doing this to you. Make him pay for it.”

”I can’t do this,” Keith told him, his voice shaking. “I can’t do months as a succubus, holding Lotor’s child.”

”It’s your child too.”

”That makes it worse,” Keith said, closing his eyes tightly. “I _failed_. I can keep a hold on my fertility _except_ around Galra. I failed my body. I-”

Lance hugged him tighter.

Keith shuddered.

He failed.


	27. Chapter 27

Training against the bot never felt so good. Keith blocked, smiling wildly. The others had been babying him ever since they found out he was pregnant, not even letting him train with them. As if that would change a thing; he healed very quickly. And Coran was right. Not every fertilized clump of cells were viable. He could still lose the child.

Keith snarled, attacking the bot suddenly. He slammed his bayard into it over and over until his arms went numb with the repeated blows. When the bot fell, sparking, he kicked it and stumbled backwards, panting. His free hand came to his stomach, clenching his shirt. Knowing under all that wasn’t the child of someone he wanted, or even someone he would be okay with. It was the enemy’s. It was someone who forced him to say he needed it.

Turning away, Keith left the training room, turning his bayard back to travel sized. He needed to clean up. And- Keith grit his teeth. He couldn’t deny that he felt hungry. That he would need to bed one of the other Paladins, or even Allura. Keith stumbled to a halt at the idea of fucking Allura, of seeing Altean features above him yet again, and dropped to his knees, vomiting.

”Oh man, oh geez.” Keith felt hands on his shoulders, and he looked up to see a slightly sick looking Hunk. “You okay there? Morning sickness hitting you?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “It’d be way too early for that,” he told him. “No, just... nothing.”

”Come on, let’s let the Castle clean this up and get some water into you.” Hunk helped Keith up, leading him towards the kitchen. “Man, you’re all sweaty. Do pregnant people get sweaty like this normally?”

”I don’t- I was training. I needed something to do.”

Hunk fell quiet for a moment as they walked. “We just want to make sure you’ll be okay,” he finally said. “After everything that happened- I just don’t want you hurt more than you need to be.”

”We’re fighting a war,” Keith responded tartly. “I’m going to get hurt no matter what.” Then he fell quiet, looking down at his stomach. “I can’t pilot or fight like this, can I?” he asked quietly. “Unless I lose the child, I’m out of the fight completely.”

Hunk didn’t answer.

”Damn it.” Keith’s teeth grit. “I can’t-”

Gently, Hunk rubbed his back. “Maybe after you have the kid you can go back to being a Paladin?” he suggested. “I mean, Coran seems like he’d be a great babysitter.”

”In the middle of a fight? If something happened, he wouldn’t be able to pay attention to the child.” Keith paused, horrified as he realized what he had said. He was starting to become protective of the child, not wanting it hurt. “I can’t have the baby,” he whispered. “I can’t lose being a Paladin.”

Hunk pulled him in close, hugging him. “It’ll be okay,” he whispered. “We’ll make sure everything’s okay.”

Keith closed his eyes, resting against Hunk. He felt so... big. Protective. Safe. “I’m hungry,” he said quietly.

Hunk pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Let me get some water first before we go back to my room.”

Nodding his head, Keith waited while Hunk got some water packets, and then took his free hand as they headed back to Hunk’s room. When they got there, Hunk put the packets down and fussed with his bed, trying to make things cleaner. Keith shook his head. “You know we’re just going to make it dirty again anyway, right?”

”You deserve the best,” he told Keith seriously. “Now come here. I want to prove that to you.”

Keith walked over to Hunk, trying not to flinch as he pulled up his shirt. But instead of pulling off the bra, he walked around to Keith’s back, and clasped his shoulders, digging his thumbs in. Keith groaned, letting his head fall forward as Hunk massaged his shoulders, feeling tension run out as he did so.

”Um, if you’re comfortable with it, take off the bra and lay down,” Hunk told him. “I’m going to get the rest of your back.”

With a nod, Keith reached down and pulled off his bra, lying down. Hunk went to grab something, and when he came back, Keith felt Hunk’s hands on his back again, covered in some sort of unscented lotion. He hummed under his breath and closed his eyes, letting Hunk massage his back. The lower back felt particularly good, making him moan as Hunk slid his hands from spine to his side.

”Can I get the rest of you?” Hunk asked quietly. “Your legs, feet?”

”Mmhmm.” Keith let Hunk take off his shoes and helped him take off his pants, leaving him completely bare. Hunk went away for a bit, coming back with more lotion on his hands before working on his left leg. Keith just hummed slightly, his mind growing blank as Hunk worked on his legs. He felt a small twinge of amusement when Hunk got to his feet, but it was drowned out by how good it felt to have someone’s hands on him in a way that was meant not to be sexual. Even if the other ended up getting some sexual enjoyment out of it.

Once Hunk was done, he stood, going to the bathroom. Keith could hear him washing his hands, and he took a deep breath, enjoying how he felt. It was... nice. Relaxing. He felt good. Hunk came back, stroking his hair. “You still hungry?” he asked quietly.

He was. Keith didn’t want to answer, though. He didn’t-

Hunk just stroked his hair. “You can leave when you’re ready, or sleep here.”

”Can I ride you?” Keith asked, his voice quiet.

”Whatever you want, Keith.”

Hunk started to disrobe, and Keith sat up, putting a hand on his stomach as he watched Hunk do so. When he turned to Keith, he was half hard, and... human. The phallus was human. Keith nodded to himself as Hunk got on the bed, laying on his back and slowly stroking himself. He smiled as Keith straddled him and sank down on his cock. “Ah... you know...” Hunk smiled to himself. “I never would have thought- anyone would have found me sexually attractive.”

Keith paused as he started to rise off of him, sinking back down. “You’re very attractive. And big, and protective, and generally great.”

”Yeah, it’s the big thing I didn’t- mm- think anyone would like.” Hunk stroked Keith’s hips and thighs, biting his lip. “Especially someone like you.”

He shook his head. “Don’t think like that. You’re attractive.” Keith rolled his hips to punctuate his point. He leaned down, kissing Hunk. “You’re great.”

Hunk ran his hands up Keith’s back, kissing back. “I love you,” he whispered against Keith’s lips. “And I’ll love your child as much as I love you.”

”Don’t mention the child right now,” Keith murmured.

”Okay.” Hunk moved his hands to Keith’s hips as Keith leaned back, riding Hunk’s cock. It didn’t take too long for Hunk to spill inside of him, gasping. Keith slowed down, then stopped. He hadn’t climaxed as well, but... it was okay. He felt okay. Hunk reached up to stroke his face and he nodded, letting him know it was okay.

Hunk shifted so they were both lying down, and he pulled Keith close, kissing his forehead. And slowly, the two of them fell asleep like that, Keith wrapped up in Hunk’s warm embrace.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had [this Tweet](https://twitter.com/IAmLindsayJones/status/798548468419563520) from Lindsay Jones stuck in my head all during this chapter.

It didn’t take more than three weeks for Keith to shift suddenly in the middle of eating solid food. Everyone looked up at the sound of his jacket and shirt ripping, blinking as they saw the curved bat wings flapping to rid themselves of scraps of fabric. He sighed, pulling the ruined jacket and shirt off, uncomfortably aware of his larger breasts.

”I was not expecting that,” Allura finally said, blinking.

”All shapeshifting is reverted to divert all energy towards the child,” Ryou explained. “If he used it, he’d find his fascination would be greatly weakened as well.”

”And that is?” Lance asked.

”It’s a mind trick to take away people’s wills and make them have sex with me,” Keith told him, teeth grit. “I don’t use it. I don’t like it.”

”Oh.” Lance nodded, turning back to his food. Then- “So um... Allura, do you have any backless shirts or something? So at least Keith doesn’t have to look at his bare breasts?”

Allura shook herself. “Oh. I am not sure, but I can certainly look. Will you need anything else, Keith?”

He pressed his hand to his stomach. It was still flat, but soon it would expand. Curve, accommodate the growth of the child. Keith swallowed, trying not to feel sick at the thought. They could try a surgical abortion at this point, but dilating him would be hard. Altean drugs weren’t tested on succubi, and his cervix was like any other part of him: it healed quickly. It wouldn’t dilate unless it wanted to. Keith shook his head, closing his eyes.

Someone came over next to him, and hugged him. Keith hugged back, smelling Pidge’s scent. “Hey. It’ll be okay.”

”I can’t take this,” he whispered. “I want to terminate this pregnancy but I _can’t._ Because of what I am, I have to carry this... thing to term.”

He could hear Lance and Hunk shifting uncomfortably, but he could hear someone else get up, and then Ryou hug him as well, kissing the crown of his head. “No matter what happens, we’re here for you,” he told Keith. “We love you and we’ll support you.”

Keith opened his eyes as Lance took his hand. “This kid’s going to have the best family,” Lance told him seriously. “It won’t even matter what the genes say. If I have to, _I’ll_ be the kid’s dad.”

”Nuh uh,” Hunk said. “I claim dad status.”

Keith grit his teeth, trying not to yell at them. Lotor being the father was only part of the problem. It was sweet of them to say they would take on the role, only making Lotor the genetic donor, but it didn’t take away the fact he, someone that found the majority of his succubus body horrifying, had a child inside of him he could not get rid of. It didn’t change a damn thing about what really mattered.

Ryou stroked his hair. “Lance, Hunk, I don’t think you should talk about that,” he told them sternly.

”I’m just trying to say Keith doesn’t have to worry about the kid having a bad life here-”

Keith stood suddenly, stalking out. He didn’t need to hear this. Instead, he went to his room to grab his bayard and headed down to the training room. He was going to beat another bot into the ground.

He needed that.

  


* * *

  


Hunk finding out that Keith was training against the bots had been infuriating. He had all but wrapped him up in soft blankets and bubble wrap. Thankfully Ryou had been there before Keith ripped him apart.

So instead now Keith had a workout schedule. It didn’t involve any sparring, and they insisted on a spotter, but he could get some aggression out by punching a bag filled with... he had no idea but it was weighted and that was all that mattered. He needed this, two months into this... bullshit.

Suddenly, he felt nauseous, and he stepped back, holding his mouth. He could hear Lance say something, take a step forward before he bent over, throwing up.

”Eww...” Lance held Keith by his shoulders as he wiped his mouth. “Man. You okay?”

”Yeah. I just felt sick all of a sudden.”

He could see Lance thinking, then nodded. “You might have hit the morning sickness phase. I mean, it usually starts about this time for human women.”

Keith groaned, touching his stomach. Another thing for this thing to inflict on him. “How do I make it go away?”

”As far as I know, it goes away on its own. I can see if we have anything like ginger on board, though. It might settle your stomach.”

Keith sighed, staring at the punching bag. He wasn’t going to let this stop him from working out. He needed to punch things. And even though that wasn’t Lotor’s face, it was good enough. He was going to do this.

”Come on,” Lance coaxed him, leading him out of the room. “Let’s get you some ginger.”

  


* * *

  


”You’ve been enthusiastic lately,” Ryou murmured against Keith’s lips as he thrust up into him.

”I just keep being aroused,” Keith whispered back, gasping. “Mm...”

Ryou ran a hand through Keith’s hair, smiling. Then he set a pace as he drove up into Keith that made him moan, thumbing his clit until he came. Ryou spilled into him soon after, holding him tightly in the afterglow.

”Are you going to be okay?” Ryou finally asked.

Keith didn’t answer.

  


* * *

  


It was when Keith tried to button his pants he realized what was going on.

They had been tight lately, and he had ignored it studiously. Trying so hard not to pay attention to the fact he was carrying a child, much less whose child it was. But now... he looked down, seeing a definite roundness to his stomach. He ran his claws across the skin, shuddering.

Well. Either bigger pants or no pants time. Keith tried not to vomit as he took off his pants. It had been a while since that dreaded morning sickness had hit him, and he didn’t want to throw up again if he had to. Those weeks were enough. He started down the hall towards Allura’s room, ignoring Hunk’s strangled noises as he saw the naked pregnant succubus walking past.

”Hey.” Lance came up beside him, leaning in. “Where’re you going all dressed up?”

Keith snorted. “My pants don’t fit anymore. I-” He swallowed. “I’m showing now.”

Lance looked down, eyebrows raised. “Wow, so you are!”

Keith rolled his eyes, touching his stomach. Lotor’s child was growing...

A thought occurred to him. One that hadn’t occurred to him yet, one none of them had yet. “This is Lotor’s baby,” he whispered. “ _Prince_ Lotor. _Emperor_ Zarkon’s kid. Lotor is heir to the Galra empire. This child is _Lotor’s heir._ It’s heir to the Galra empire.” Keith looked down at his stomach in horror, then started clawing at the bump, intent on getting it out of him. Getting the heir to the empire they were trying to dismantle out of him, away from him, _gone_.

Lance grabbed his hands. “Whoa, whoa! You heal too fast for what you’re trying to do. You’re just hurting yourself.” He looked at Keith seriously. “And it’s not Lotor’s baby. It’s _Voltron’s_. We will be its parents, not that asshole. When we kill that asshole, the baby will have no claims to the throne because we’ll dismantle the entire thing. Okay? I promise. Everything will be okay.”

Keith closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. “No offense, but you’re not the pregnant one here.”

”Maybe not.” Lance pulled him into a hug. “But no matter what, I’m going to support you.”

After a moment, Keith hugged back tightly.

He needed that.

  


* * *

  


Allura had found a dress that could be modified to be backless. It wasn’t the best, but it was nice. Keith still showed, though, and he ignored the bump as the others went on the mission, pacing behind Coran. He winced as he felt something move in his stomach. He was ignoring that as much as possible, or else he’d start clawing at his stomach again. But Lance was right. He healed too quickly for him to be able to do anything about it.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice, in a familiar cadence he hadn’t heard in awhile, even if Ryou mimicked it-

”Man, am I glad to see you guys- who are you?”

”Shiro!” Keith ran for the helm. “Shiro, he’s a good guy. It’s okay.”

”Keith? Keith, why aren’t you out here with the rest of them?”

”It’s... a long story.”

And when Shiro came back, with... what looked like Matt Holt, his eyes took in Keith in his succubus form, the dress, and the curve of his stomach, and looked up at his mirror eyes, silently asking if he needed to kill anyone.

Keith nodded.

”It’s Lotor’s,” Lance said quietly. “We’ve already decided: he’s getting his fingernails pulled off slowly before Hunk’s allowed to break every bone in his body.”

Shiro walked over to Keith, pulling him into a hug. Keith inhaled deeply, smelling _Shiro,_ the unique incubus smell he had been missing...

He was able to ignore the baby kicking better with Shiro around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not be updating this weekend as... hurricane. I'm far enough inland that they're forecasting lots of rain and power outages, but not like tornados and major rainfall. But yeah. Hurricane Harvey, Texas does not say hello!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE.
> 
> Also, the subjects lying within are dealt with in a slightly inhuman way. This is not a commentary from me, but rather the fact that Keith, Shiro, and Ryou are not human and don't see things the way we do. Trust me, sometimes it's uncomfortable writing this perspective.
> 
> This chapter was uncomfortable in general. It has something in it that almost happened to my sister and it makes me slightly ill to think what would have happened.

It was strange waking between _two_ Shiros. But it was nice. Keith yawned, getting out of bed to shower and get some solid food in him. Getting dressed was in there, somewhere, and when he looked at his shoes he groaned. His feet were starting to swell and it... just made him uneasy. Ryou had to hold his hair out of his face when he realized it and started vomiting.

Slowly, he made his way down the hall to the dining room, rubbing his back. He just wanted this over with. When it was... he didn’t know what he’d do. A large part of him just wanted to dump the kid on the nearest planet and never look back. But he had a feeling Lance and Hunk would never let him hear the end of it if he did that.

Keith scowled. Fuck that. They weren’t the pregnant ones. They had no say.

He finally made his way to the dining room, filling a plate with goo and sitting down with a groan. This could be over any day now. He started eating, feeling strange, as if something was wrong. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, though...

Lance came in, rubbing one eye sleepily. “Hey,” he muttered, pumping himself a plate and sitting down near him. “How’s everything going? How’s the kid?”

Keith started to bristle. “I’m doing well,” he said sharply, not addressing the second question.

”Cool, cool.” Lance yawned. “How many months in are you? Given any ideas for names?”

”No,” he snapped. “I’m not going to let myself become attached to this thing by giving it a _name_.”

”Oh come on. I’d like to know who I’d be a father to,” Lance said with a grin. “And I know Hunk would too. I think Luis is a great name for a boy.”

”Lance.” Keith glared at him. “If you want to have a boy so badly, go knock up someone yourself. I refuse to name this thing.”

”You may not have a choice,” came Shiro’s patient voice. He had been briefed on what happened, and while Keith had felt the boiling anger under his skin, he had been as supportive as he could. And when he walked in, Keith could see Ryou next to him, long hair pulled back into a ponytail. “Unless you plan on killing the child on birth?” His voice held no condemnation, only curiosity. They all knew. All three of them knew, had a different view on this than the humans. It wasn’t immoral to them for it.

But at the same time... Keith couldn’t imagine giving birth and looking at something he had just given life to and snuffing it out. Perhaps that was the Galra in him. “I’m going to leave it. Give it to someone that wants it,” he said, ignoring Lance’s increasing strangling noises.

”And what if that child’s also a sex demon?” Lance almost shouted. “Don’t you think you should be there to teach it what to do?”

Keith glared at him. “Not my problem.” He placed a hand on his stomach, feeling strange. Then he rubbed his stomach, looking down at it, furrowing his brow.

”Is something wrong?” Shiro asked, coming over to him.

”I’ve... just felt weird since I woke up. Lance, I promise you, if the next words are about the child, I will punch you,” Keith warned as he opened his mouth.

Lance didn’t say a word.

”There are pregnancy related questions we have to ask,” Ryou warned him. “The child might be interfering with your ability to process energy properly, or might be causing some physical problems. Or you might be hungrier than you think and not be able to tell. You should get it checked out.”

Keith groaned. “I don’t think Coran’s equipment is calibrated for me.”

”Is it better than sitting here, wondering what’s wrong?” Shiro pointed out.

”Fine.” Keith stood carefully, hand on his stomach. He started looking around to find Coran, groaning. When he finally found him, he was with the space mice, fixing something on the ceiling of the Castle. “Hey. I have a medical related question.”

”Just one moment!” Coran reached up, letting the mice run down his arm before fixing the plate back in place. “How can I help you?”

”I feel off,” he told him. “I just want to make sure the child isn’t making me sick.”

”Of course, of course! Come right this way.” Keith followed Coran to the med bay, hopping up on the bed as he pulled out a machine with what looked like a blanket. “This will go over your stomach,” he explained. “And it’ll do all the work! Now pull the dress out of the way-” He fell quiet as Keith pulled the dress up, looking away as he realized Keith had no underwear on, per usual. “W-well, and then it’ll go like this-” Coran placed the blanket on. “And...” The machine turned on and Coran watched it, his face starting to fall. “Oh. Oh dear.”

”What’s wrong?”

”The machine’s only picking up one heartbeat. Yours.”

Keith blinked. His hand fell to the bump covered by the blanket, realizing he hadn’t felt it move or kick since he woke up. “Oh.”

”If the child is left in there, it may make you ill,” Coran said gently. “Do you know how we may retrieve it?”

Altean drugs to dilate him and push the child out were out, since he didn’t know how they would affect him. Surgery... he healed too quickly. They’d need to keep him open in some way, and most surgical tools weren’t strong enough. “Get Shiro and Ryou,” he finally suggested.

Coran bowed slightly, and went to find them. While he was gone, Keith just looked at the curve of his stomach, feeling a strange sort of relief. It was relief, certainly, that he wouldn’t have to deal with this any longer. But it was... strange.

When the three of them returned, it was obvious the Shiros had been briefed on what happened. Both of them came to him, each side, and took one hand, kissing it. “We’ll need to hold you open,” Shiro told him. “We can’t use any anesthesia. Are you aware of what this means?”

Keith nodded. It was going to be excruciating.

”You’re going to be starving after this is done,” Ryou warned him. “We’re going to feed you so you don’t kill one of the humans, but you will need to feed off a human in the next few hours.”

Keith nodded again.

The two of them kissed Keith’s hands again, and helped him out of the dress. Coran came over dressed in a surgical gown, gloves, mask, and with the tools, and glared at the Shiros. “Why haven’t you two sterilized yourselves?”

”He’ll heal too quickly for it to be an issue,” Ryou told him. “We’re ready.”

Coran sighed heavily, moving into place. He placed the sharp end of a scalpel against Keith’s stomach, and pressed in, dragging down to make an open line.

Keith inhaled sharply. This wasn’t the worst of it, but it stung. He closed his eyes as he felt the Shiro’s hold the shallow wound open as Coran made the wound deeper and deeper. Every time he thought the wound couldn’t be any deeper, that it had gone as far as it could, it went further. He tried to hold himself still, but he could hear his claws ripping at the bed as he screamed. He was dimly aware of someone coming in, several someones, but all he could focus on was Coran pulling something out of him, cutting something away-

And then the Shiros let him go and everything started knitting together immediately. Keith gasped, looking down at his stomach as it sealed itself so nicely that there wasn’t even a scar.

”You would have had a daughter,” he could barely hear Coran say. Keith turned his head a little, seeing a little Galra form in his hands. If he looked carefully... it looked like something was wrapped around the neck. The umbilical cord. “Do you wish to hold her before...?”

He would have had a Galra daughter if she hadn’t strangled herself. Keith looked at her little hands. “No,” he whispered.

”Coran, what happened?” Keith looked over, seeing the rest of the Paladins standing in the doorway. Pidge was taking a step forward, her face bone white. “What happened to Keith?”

”We’ll explain later,” Shiro told her kindly. “Right now, Keith needs to be fed.” He pulled Keith close to him, kissing his jaw as he reached down between his legs.

Keith closed his eyes, having no strength to do more than spread his legs and let Shiro and Ryou thrust into him. When they pulled him into their arms, kissing his cheeks, Keith snuggled in, feeling relieved at the emptiness in his stomach, but... strange.

And still seeing those little hands in his mind.


	30. Chapter 30

He was hungry.

Keith closed his eyes, sighing. A week after what happened, and he was still building his energy back up. He knew it had taken a lot to rebuild himself after Romania, but this was ridiculous. It had only been surgery.

He sat up slowly, almost still expecting to have to accommodate his stomach and feeling relief when he didn’t. Feeling relief when he could slide his pants on and they fit again. That he could wear his boots again. His shirt and jacket were a lost cause now, as was his bra. Once he had enough energy to shift back, he would have to find something that fit. Slowly, he made his way out of the room, rubbing one eye. He’d need to see who was available right now.

He didn’t remember who had fed him after Shiro and Ryou. He had spaced out a little, letting whoever it was fuck him and fill him. Maybe it was more than one person. He had been tired, almost completely out of energy. But... Keith stretched. Unlike with Lotor, he had wanted that. He was okay with the other members of Voltron using him. Amazing what love would do. And he got a good boost out of it, so it wasn’t completely one sided.

But now he was more aware of his surroundings and wanted an actual good fuck. Where was Hunk...

”Hey.” Lance hurried up next to him, jamming his hands into his pockets. Keith looked over at him, seeing a very guilty look on his face. “Are... are you okay?”

”Hungry,” Keith admitted. “The surgery took a lot out of me.”

Lance hunched into himself further. “O-oh.”

Keith turned to him, reaching out and touching his face. “You up for it?”

Instead of rising to the challenge, Lance turned his head away from Keith’s touch. “I don’t...”

Keith frowned. “What’s wrong? You don’t turn down a fuck with me.”

”You were... really out of it. When Hunk and I... it didn’t feel right. It felt-” Lance shuddered. “It felt like you couldn’t consent.”

Keith blinked. “That’s what’s bothering you?”

”Well, yeah! And you had just lost a daughter! It didn’t feel right fucking someone that was basically asleep and had just surgery to remove his _dead daughter_!”

”And?”

Lance opened and closed his mouth a few times, taken aback. “You- you’re really not human.”

Keith pointedly flapped his wings. “I haven’t been human from the moment we met. I would have thought you knew this by now. I needed the energy and I’m okay with the entire Castle fucking me. You saved my life by doing that.”

”I felt like I was raping you on Shiro and Ryou’s command!”

”So you’re saying you don’t want to fuck me anymore.”

Lance buried his face in his hands. Then he grabbed Keith, slamming him against the wall and making him hiss at the way his wings were treated. “I don’t want you hurt,” he said, his voice choked. “I don’t want to see you in that situation ever again where I have to do that to you.” He moved to hug Keith tightly, and he could feel Lance shaking. “I know you don’t understand,” he muttered. “But this is my human opinion. And my human opinion is you deserve the best in life and you don’t... you don’t deserve me.”

Slowly, Keith hugged back. “You don’t get to decide what I deserve,” he told him quietly. “I do. And if I decide I deserve you, then I deserve to have you pin me against this wall and fuck me until I can’t see straight. And then I deserve to have you in my arms because I love you.”

Lance sighed. “Maybe it’s easier to say I don’t deserve you,” he whispered, pulling back. “I don’t deserve to have someone like you who can be the head of Voltron.”

Keith growled, grabbing his head and kissing him. “Stop being stupid,” he growled against his lips.

Gently, Lance took his hands, mindful of his claws, and pulled them off his head. “Keith...”

”I’m an incubus, Lance. I express almost _everything_ through sex. That includes my fucking _love_ for everyone on this Castle. I don’t _understand_ why you don’t think you deserve me because you... you saved my life by fucking me? I don’t understand it. I deserve the best in life? Then I deserve you and you deserve me. You aren’t fucking _Lotor._ ”

Lance winced.

That made Keith pause. “You were thinking you weren’t any better than Lotor by doing that, weren’t you?”

”Yeah,” Lance said quietly. “Yeah.”

”Here’s the difference,” Keith told him, leaning in. “I never wanted sex from Lotor and he manipulated the circumstances so I had no choice but to say yes. I always want sex from you and you had nothing to do with what happened.”

Lance shook his head. “Keith...”

”I _want_ you to fuck me, right now.” Keith reached out, taking Lance’s hand to pulling it closer, letting it cup his mound. “Please.”

Lance closed his eyes. Then undid the button on Keith’s pants, reaching in to slide across his clit and down across his folds. “This is really okay?”

”Ah... yes.” Keith licked his lips, running a hand through Lance’s hair. “It’s perfect.”

Lance helped Keith down, pulling down his pants to his ankles. Then he parted Keith’s thighs, settling between them to lap at Keith’s clit. Keith groaned, his claws scraping across the floor as Lance lavished love on his clit. Then he pulled back, pulling down his pants and underwear, moving to line his cock up against Keith’s hole.

It felt so _good_ when Lance pushed in.

Lance paused as someone chuckled, and Keith looked up to see Shiro standing there, watching them. “I was just going to tell you to eat something,” Shiro told Keith, smiling. He came over to Keith, leaning over to give him a deep kiss. Then he looked up at Lance, who still was frozen inside Keith. “Is something wrong?”

”I- Do you want to take over?”

”Keith needs to eat.” Shiro stroked Keith’s head. “Unless... do you want to, Keith?”

”Uh...”

Keith ignored Lance. “We don’t have lube.”

Shiro smiled. “You have room in there with Lance.”

What did he... oh. _Oh._ Keith grinned. “Yes.”

”Guys, I feel really left out of the loop here.”

”Shiro’s going to fuck my hole too,” Keith told him. “Help me out of my pants and shoes and lay down.”

”That’s much more cl- _HOLY SHIT_ what? You can do that?” Lance pulled out to help Keith out of his clothes, laying down obediently.

”Yes.” Keith straddled him, sinking down on his cock with a sigh. He bent over, waiting.

He didn’t wait long. Soon, he felt Shiro’s cock line up against his fold, and slowly slid in next to Lance’s cock. Both of them groaned as Shiro pushed in, Lance tilting his head back as he did so. Keith held onto Lance’s shoulders, trying not to claw him. Finally, Shiro was seated in, and started thrusting shallowly. “Move, Lance,” Keith whispered, kissing his jaw.

”I don’t know if I can,” Lance said shakily. “I don’t know if there’s _room_.”

”Aah... I promise you. There is.”

Lance thrust a little, and Keith moaned, knowing his claws were digging into Lance now. But he couldn’t help himself. It felt so _good_.

And it was Lance. It was Shiro. Hunk and Ryou could come by right now and he’d take them too. Because they were people he _loved_ and he wanted them. He actually wanted _them._

He could pass the tears of love in his eyes off as pleasure tears.


	31. Chapter 31

Hunk’s presence was a welcome heat at his back. Keith laced his fingers with Hunk’s as Hunk placed his hand on Keith’s stomach, pulling it back up to his hip. Gently, Hunk kissed his shoulder, sighing.

”What would you have named her?” Hunk asked quietly.

”I wouldn’t,” Keith said sharply. “She wasn’t staying here. I wasn’t going to get attached to that thing more than I needed to by giving her a name.” When Hunk went quiet, Keith sighed and turned over, looking at him. “I never wanted the child, Hunk. This is a good thing to me.”

Hunk freed his hand to stroke Keith’s face. “Yeah, but it’s still something that ended with a lot of blood and a death. It’s not a happy thing. And what we had to do...” Hunk looked away. “Some part of me was almost afraid we’d... do it to you again.”

”You weren’t raping me-” Keith started when Hunk shook his head.

”No, I- I meant made you unhappy like that. That you wouldn’t... that you would...” Hunk sighed. “We were jerks. But I’m... I’m worried what her death would mean for your state of mind. If having someone like a... an unborn child die inside you would hurt you. And I’m worried that you wouldn’t be able to- to- to not become pregnant again after that since you were so weak.”

Keith blinked. He hadn’t realized that would be a problem. He was pretty certain he wasn’t pregnant, but- it might be time to ask Coran just in case. “Oh. The child... it doesn’t bother me. I’m not human, Hunk. I don’t think of things in the same way you do.”

”You can’t shift back,” Hunk said kindly.

”I lost a lot of blood,” Keith retorted.

Hunk stroked his hair back. “I hope you can shift back soon, then.” He leaned forward, kissing him. “I don’t think I can... um, you know,” he told him, blushing. “If I eat you out, will it also work out?”

”I can feed off that too,” Keith confirmed. “I haven’t cleaned up, though.”

Hunk thought about that for a second, putting it together, then blushed harder as he reached down, running his fingers through the mess he left between Keith’s folds. “Oh.” Hunk bit his lip.

”I can feed off any kind of sex act,” Keith assured him. “I just get the biggest boost if you finish in my hole.”

”So that means-” Hunk broke off, his eyes wide and he reached behind Keith, stroking his ass. When Keith nodded, he swallowed hard. “Oh. Oh wow. Also the-th- the mouth?”

”The mouth too.”

”W-what if they um... on you?”

”It’s the most wasteful of it, but I can still feed on a little bit of it. It’s still semen on me somewhere.”

”Oh wow.” Hunk’s eyes remained wide as he looked at Keith. “I’m learning so much about you.”

Keith laughed, feeling something loosen inside of him. “I haven’t told a human so much about myself in... ever,” he admitted. “It’s usually me just fucking them and moving on. But I’ve... I’ve never fallen in love with a human before.”

”You’ll be okay with that... right?” Hunk asked, anxious. “I mean, you said you’d die and I said you’d be okay because-”

Keith kissed him.

  


* * *

  


Keith swallowed, feeling his wings flap in his flight suit as they all stood in front of the Blade of Marmora in the Star Room. He still hadn’t recovered enough to shift back, but they all had to be there for this. They all had to be there, to go over game plans. The only good thing was he wasn’t pregnant, and he could be there for the plans, considering... Lotor hadn’t been seen for a while, but that was worrisome all on its own. What was he planning?

And Keith knew against Lotor, they weren’t going to let him fight. He had a feeling Red would choose Lance in that situation, and Black would choose Shiro, just to make that point. He flexed his claws slightly, wanting to rip Lotor apart. He’d go out on his own to do just that if that happened. Rip Lotor limb from limb for thinking he could make Keith betray Voltron. For what he did to his body.

He could hear someone come closer, and Keith sighed, looking up. But instead of seeing Shiro-

”Are you well, Paladin?” Kolivan rumbled.

Keith inhaled to speak, his body shaking slightly as he instantly got hit with the scent of _Galra_. “I’m well,” he said, barely keeping his voice under control.

Kolivan narrowed his eyes, almost if remembering what happened with Antok. Or maybe he could smell what they did, what Lotor did- “I hope for your sake, you are.”

”Kolivan.” Thace’s voice came from behind Keith as he touched his shoulder. Keith shuddered, making a soft noise as his nose was flooded by the pure scent of Galra. “Perhaps I should speak with the Paladin alone.” When Kolivan left, Thace came to his front and looked down at him, eyes gentle. “Are you still in heat, Paladin?”

Keith only made a choked, half laughter noise.

”That isn’t healthy,” he told him sternly. “And- what’s wrong?” He could see Thace’s eyes go wide as he half reached out to him.

Keith stepped back, feeling a scream build in his throat. So much Galra- So- He couldn’t stop himself, he-

Someone grabbed his wrists, yanking him away. Someone that smelled- Incubus. Keith inhaled deeply, smelling the incubus over the Galra. When he looked up, everyone was looking at him as... was it Shiro? Was it Ryou? Someone held him. His throat hurt. As if he had been screaming.

He might have been screaming.

Keith closed his eyes, turning his head away from their gazes.

He could hear someone talking, but it didn’t matter. He just proved something. He couldn’t fight the Galra anymore. He couldn’t fight against Lotor, rip him apart. His body just wanted to offer itself up to the Galra, to let itself be bred.

Keith didn’t fight it when Ryou helped him back to his room. He didn’t fight it when Ryou helped him out of his armor and flight suit. And he didn’t fight it when Ryou pinned him against the wall, using his body to comfort him in their language, in their way as he thrust up into him.

And Keith held on tightly, hoping to use that comfort.


	32. Chapter 32

It felt nice to sit in Red again. Something about it felt like... coming home. Keith reached out, taking the control sticks, and sighed. “We had a good run, didn’t we?” he asked quietly. “But I can’t fight the Galra. Not like this.”

He remembered the way he reacted to Thace, the way his body wished to submit, to be bred, and the way his mind remembered Lotor- If that was how he was going to react to the Galra, he was useless. He couldn’t fight the Galra like that. Keith sighed, leaning back and letting go of the control sticks. “Be good to Lance,” he whispered. “He’s a good pilot too, and you can be good for him too.”

Red’s displays suddenly turned on with a growl, and Keith jumped slightly at the motion. “Are you-” Keith reached out, taking the control sticks again. “Red. I can’t do this,” he said, his voice shaking a little. “I’m a liability. You have Lance. I’m- I need to stay here. I just need to stay here.”

Red’s head raised, roaring, and Keith swallowed. “I can’t even shift back!” he shouted. “I’m useless right now!” Keith grit his teeth as Red’s head shook, and he gripped the control sticks harder.

”Keith!” Shiro’s voice filled the cockpit, Black opening a com link. “What’s wrong?”

”It’s Red!” he said, his voice shaking. “I- I can’t- Red keeps doing this!”

”What started it?” he asked, his voice firm.

”I just said that I couldn’t fight-” Keith broke off as Red roared, swallowing. “I can’t, Red! Not if my first instinct is to roll over and spread my legs, and my second is to scream in terror for my first instinct!”

”Keith.” Shiro’s voice was calm, firm. “You aren’t the only one that has Galra-based PTSD. All of us incubi have it. Did Black keep me from piloting?”

Keith closed his eyes. “That’s not the same thing, Shiro.”

”I can freeze up around a Galra at any time with a flashback to my time in the arena. Same with Ryou, with my memories. Red is telling you that you can still be a Paladin of Voltron, Keith. This isn’t going to stop you. You can still fight.”

”You saw how I reacted to the Blade of Marmora,” Keith whispered. “Shiro, they react to me the same way. Antok called me fertile. Thace said I was in heat. Both are tempting things to say.”

”Does that mean you can’t fight?” As Keith opened his mouth, Shiro continued. “We’re made to be hard to resist. Humans react to us the same way. We can still _fight_ , Keith. We can do this.”

Keith closed his eyes, letting go of Red’s control sticks.

”You can still fight.”

”I want to kill Lotor,” he snarled. “Rip his head off his neck and shove it up his own ass.”

Shiro chuckled. “We’ll make sure that happens.”

Red’s head slowly lowered and Keith exited, wings pulled in close to his back. Shiro walked out of Black, coming over to him and hugging him tightly. Keith hugged back, closing his eyes.

”Oh good, I came in before the pants came off,” Pidge said, making the two of them turn to her. “We got a message. You two might want to come see what it’s about before you fuck.”

”We’ll be right there,” Keith told her.

Shiro kissed him on the forehead as Pidge left. “Come on. Let’s go see what this is all about.”

  


* * *

  


”Trap,” Pidge said flatly.

”Seconded,” Lance said, raising a hand.

”I agree.” Allura put a hand to her mouth. “Why would we suddenly get coordinates to where Lotor has last been seen?”

”I can think of a reason.” Ryou frowned, looking at the coordinates. “Someone in the ranks isn’t happy and wants Lotor taken care of.”

Keith jolted, remembering the masked Galra - Narti - opening the door and letting him go. “There was one of his generals that let me go. She opened the door and pointed out where the escape pods were.”

”Doesn’t mean this still can’t be a trap,” Shiro said, frowning.

”But-

”On whose orders did she open the door?” Ryou asked gently.

Keith grit his teeth. They couldn’t tell if she did it of her own volition or Lotor asked her to. Or... more disturbingly, she had another master, and she was working off those orders. It could still be a trap.

”But...” Hunk bit his lip. “What if it’s not a trap? What if this general really has had it and wants us to take Lotor out? And will help us? We might be missing out on a really big opportunity!”

Everyone exchanged glances. Then they looked at Shiro and Ryou.

Shiro and Ryou looked at Keith. “You were with them. What’s your gut say?” Ryou asked.

Keith closed his eyes.

Then opened them.

”Let’s take that bastard out.”

  


* * *

  


Ryou easily picked Keith up off Shiro’s lap, reaching down to spread Keith’s legs so Shiro could move between them, cleaning him up the best he could before sliding his finger in as he lapped at his clit. Keith panted, tilting his head back to kiss Ryou as Shiro pushed him closer and closer to the edge, until he fell over wildly.

As Keith panted, feeling his body still shake with the aftershocks, Ryou moved him onto his lap and pushed in, slow and steady. Keith groaned, reaching back to grip his hair. Shiro leaned in to kiss Keith, mouth still messy with his juices. It tasted heavenly to Keith as he kissed back, breath coming heavier as Ryou reached around him to thumb his clit. Ryou’s lips touched one side of his neck, nibbling as Shiro went to the other side, suckling at the junction between neck and shoulder.

When Keith fell over the edge again, Ryou spilled into him quickly, holding him tightly. Slowly, Keith reached out, one hand going behind him to Ryou while the other one wrapped around Shiro.

”We won’t let you be taken again,” Ryou promised. “We’re going to kill Lotor first.”

”We’ll bring you his head,” Shiro told him, kissing him.

Keith nodded.

He hoped this wasn’t a trap.

Slowly, Ryou pulled out of Keith, and the three of them laid on the bed. Keith closed his eyes, and tried one last time to pull his wings in and lock them away.

And he held Shiro a little tighter when it failed.


	33. Chapter 33

Another abandoned base. Keith crossed his arms uncomfortably under his breasts, regretting his decision. Lotor could be long gone, or this could be a trap like everyone was saying. Keith frowned, looking over at Shiro and Ryou, then back out. He reached up, pressing his hand against his chest. It was possible... he had held life with his genes inside him for months.

”Do you sense him?” Ryou asked quietly, coming up beside him.

Keith opened his eyes. “Yes. He’s here.”

”Suit up,” Shiro told the rest of them. “Ryou, Keith, I want you to stay here.”

Keith’s mouth fell open. “Why? I want to rip him apart! I should be out there in Red.”

”And that’s exactly why I don’t want you out there,” Shiro told him firmly. “I don’t want you disobeying orders or breaking ranks to go after him.”

Keith looked away. He knew Shiro was right. He would do just that. “Fine,” he said, closing his eyes. “Be careful out there. He’s a skilled pilot.”

Shiro nodded, leaning in to kiss him. “It’ll be over soon,” he promised. “We’ll take care of it.”

It was uncomfortable to have to let him do it, and to not go out there and ram his bayard down Lotor’s throat himself, but Keith nodded. Shiro was right. He’d be a liability out there, considering he’d want to go out and murder Lotor as soon as possible. “Make it so there’s nothing to take home.”

”Of course,” Shiro murmured against his lips.

”Man, you guys are bloodthirsty,” Lance commented as he left. Keith watched the rest of them go, taking a deep breath. He wanted to go with them. Go, suit up, enter Red... and fight.

Ryou came up beside him, rubbing the space between his wings. “It’ll be over soon,” he told him quietly. “We should get comfortable and watch them take out Lotor.”

”Yeah.” Keith followed Ryou off to one side, watching the display as the others flew out towards the base. Then, suddenly- a small craft darted out from one side of it, and Allura turned to meet it. Keith’s heart pounded in his chest as he watched Allura aim blast after blast at the ship, not hitting it. “Lance! You should be fast enough! _Take Lotor down._ ”

”Aye aye!” Lance said, and Keith saw him turn towards the ship, trying to blast it.

But, the more he watched it... something didn’t seem right. The craft moved quickly, making a fool of them, but... “That’s not Lotor,” Keith said, his hand tightening on Ryou’s.

”You sure? He’s certainly kicking our asses!”

”He doesn’t fight like Lotor. It’s-” Keith jolted suddenly. “It’s a trap! Get out of-”

An alarm suddenly went off, and Keith grit his teeth. He remembered that alarm. Someone was aboard. “Coran,” Ryou asked, letting go of Keith to go to him.

Coran was already pulling up a display of the intruders. “We have three intruders,” he reported. “And- oh dear, it looks like one is-”

”Lotor,” Keith snarled. He reached for his bayard before realizing the Red Bayard was with Lance, and the Black Bayard was with Shiro. That was okay. He had his claws. He could rip Lotor to pieces like that. Ryou started for the door, his hand at ready when suddenly-

Ezor appeared from nowhere, smiling. “Ah, ah,” she said, waving a finger. She grabbed Ryou’s prosthetic, jumping over it to wrap her legs around his neck and force him to the ground. Easily, she slid off Ryou to go to Coran, forcing a knee into his gut and slamming him into the ground as well. Ezor looked over at Keith, smiling widely. “Shiny eyes! So good to see you.”

Damn it. How had he forgotten how Ezor could appear out of nowhere, like she had a cloaking device? Keith bared his fangs at her, flexing his claws.

”Still as spicy as ever.” She stood, going over to Ryou and jamming her heel into his back. When the door opened and Lotor entered, Keith snarled, instantly jumping at him, claws at the ready.

Lotor easily grabbed him, smiling. “Hello,” he said conversationally. “I don’t suppose you’ve given thought to our deal?”

”I thought I told you to go fuck a cactus,” Keith gritted out, clawing at his hand. Already... already the smell...

Lotor smirked, forcing Keith to kneel before him as he started panting. Keith could hear the door opening, the other Paladins coming in, and his generals going to work. But all Keith could see was Lotor, smell, hear...

”Please,” he whispered. “Don’t-”

”I am doing nothing to you,” Lotor told him. “I’m merely here, offering a wonderful place for you. To all of you, to be frankly honest,” he said, raising his voice and looking around. “Join me. I promise, you will not regret it. I am not my father.”

”Fuck you,” Lance spat out, and Keith looked around Lotor to see Lance half bent over, blood running out of his mouth, his helmet tossed to one side. Allura was knocked out, Zethrid standing over her with pride. No- no, she wasn’t, she opened her eyes to glare at Lotor. She was knocked silly, not knocked out. Hunk, on the other hand, was knocked out. Pidge was being held by Narti, and Shiro was under Acxa’s boot, a gun to his head. She must have been the one that had been flying the craft, Keith realized, and she followed them in.

Fuck. He couldn’t concentrate. Keith looked around, trying to think. The Red Bayard was close by him... If he could only think...

Lotor gripped Keith’s chin. “I don’t want to kill any of you,” he said. “Especially you, beautiful.”

Snarling, Keith pulled away, grabbing the Red Bayard and slicing at him. Lotor easily blocked it with his armored forearm, unimpressed. “You don’t have to worry,” he told him, pulling him closer. “I won’t hurt your friends. They’ll come around too.” He held Keith almost protectively. Moaning, Keith tried not to fell into Lotor’s scent, his body quivering. “You will be a wonderful empress. Strong. We will rule the Galra empire together. Our children will be the best the Galra empire has ever seen.”

Keith froze.

Then recoiled, thrusting his bayard up at the same time. Before Lotor could stop it, the bayard pierced through his throat, coming out the other side. “Our daughter would have been Voltron’s,” he hissed in Lotor’s face as he choked. “Never yours.” He pulled his bayard to the side, nearly taking his head off as he pulled his bayard free. Blood rained down on his face as Lotor slowly fell to the ground, bleeding out. Keith stood, licking one fang. “Who’s next?” he purred, lifting bloody fingers to lap at them.

Zethrid growled, starting at him before Allura grabbed her ankle, dragging her down. Keith paid no attention to them as they wrestled, going over to Ezor. He grabbed her as she started to leap away, his bayard pulled back to stab at her. She grinned, and Ryou tackled him as Acxa shot at him, Ezor dropping to the ground. Then, suddenly, the shots stopped, and Keith looked behind him to see Lance with the Blue Bayard, kneeling from the shot that took Acxa’s head. Shiro stood, grabbing Ezor, holding her down as Allura pinned Zethrid, snapping her neck with one movement.

Keith walked slowly over to Ezor, hips swaying as he did so. He looked down at her... then slammed his bayard into her face. Once wasn’t enough. He continued to do so, over and over, until her face was unrecognizable.

And then it was enough.

Keith turned to see everyone, cataloguing injuries when- “Where’s Narti?”

”Lizard chick? Pidge, didn’t you-”

Pidge shook her head. “She just ran off.”

”Everyone!” Coran’s voice filled the air. “Zarkon’s- his fleet-!”

Keith ran over, his heart in his throat. “Do you think Narti...?” 

”It’s the only explanation.” Shiro turned. “Allura?”

”I’m on it.” Allura made her way to the controls, and opened a wormhole. Even with Voltron, they weren’t equipped to fight Zarkon’s complete fleet. Not without help, like before.

Ryou came over to Keith. Gently, he took the Red Bayard from his hands, and tilted his head up, kissing him. “I’m proud of you,” he whispered.

He felt a hand between his wings, and gentle lips on his neck. “We’re proud of you,” Shiro told him.

Keith closed his eyes.

And slowly, ever so slowly, pulled his wings back into his body, shifting it back to how he liked it before.

”We should get the humans to the med bay,” he finally whispered.

Shiro kissed his shoulder before leaving. Ryou pulled him to a nearby seat, kissing his forehead as he guided him to lay in his lap. “Rest,” he told him quietly. “We’ll take care of the rest.”

It sounded nice.

So Keith closed his eyes.


	34. Chapter 34

Altean shirts were weird. Keith shifted as he walked to the Star Room, trying to get used to the seams and how it moved against his skin. At least it flattened his chest and was black. That was all he could ask for. They couldn’t find anything similar enough to replace his red jacket, and Keith wasn’t enough into Altean fashion to enjoy any of the red dusters they had. He liked how his jacket didn’t come down to his waist.

When he entered, Allura nodded, looking at the rest of the group. “We can safely assume that one of Lotor’s generals was a spy for Zarkon, or was loyal to him and who was left of his inner circle. Pidge and Hunk have already swept the ship for trackers, and found nothing, but that does not rule out them being able to find us again.”

Keith nodded, seeing Shiro and Ryou do the same out of the corner of his eye. They had to be ready for anything. Just like before.

”Hey.” Lance came closer to Keith. “You doing okay?”

He took a deep breath. Even now, he could catch whiffs of Lotor’s blood in the air even after the Castle cleaned the mess up. It made him want to purr deeply and lick his fangs. “I’m fine.”

”You look like you’re... this weird kind of hungry.” Lance bit his lip. “Like literally, you’d devour me and not just... whatever you eat whenever you have sex with me.”

”I feel weird,” Keith admitted. “I keep smelling Lotor’s blood.”

Lance frowned, turning to the Shiros. “Yo. You two know incubus nature better than I do. What’s up with Keith?”

Both of them instantly came over to them, worried. “What’s wrong, Keith?” Shiro asked.

”I keep smelling Lotor’s blood,” Keith told him. “It makes me want to purr and- I don’t know. I just feel weird.”

Both Shiro and Ryou chuckled, and Shiro pulled Keith into a hug. “You’ll be fine,” he told him. “It’s just Keith’s body reacting to smelling the blood of his enemy spilled and being reminded he’s top predator here,” he explained to Lance. “It’ll fade.”

”How soon?” Lance asked, eyeing Keith.

”Probably a day or so. The air in the Castle’s circulated and filtered pretty quickly, and the scent of blood left on Keith’s skin should be covered pretty quickly when he has sex,” Ryou told him, stroking Keith’s hair back.

Lance shifted on his feet. “So uh...”

Keith turned to look at him.

”Fuck, you’ve got the mirror eyes going on again.” Lance let Keith reach out for him, tilting his head as he kissed his neck. He jumped slightly as he heard Keith relax his vocal cords and purr. “I thought you could only do that in your other form.”

”I did too,” Shiro murmured.

”I think we underestimated his Galra heritage,” Ryou told him as Keith shifted out of Shiro’s arms.

”ROOM. PLEASE.”

Keith ignored Pidge, nipping at Lance’s neck. In return, Lance grabbed Keith’s shoulders, pushing him back. “We’re in front of everyone,” he told him, voice husky. “While you may not care about that, I kind of like having my friends not be embarrassed and kind of grossed out that we’re having sex over here.”

”They can join,” Keith murmured.

Pidge made a disgusted noise. “I miss the days people were discreet,” she muttered as she left. “What happened to having sex in your own room and it being your own business?”

”I kind of have to agree with Pidge,” Hunk said. “I mean... about the thing about having sex in your own room. I kind of... don’t want to be in an orgy. I like the one-on-one.”

”Then don’t join.” Keith took Lance’s face in his hands, kissing him.

Shiro sighed, and picked up Keith, throwing him over his shoulder. “Meet us in our room,” he told Lance. “And we’re probably going to be in our demon forms.”

”Not a turn off.”

”Lance. Buddy,” Hunk came over to Lance, placing his hands on his shoulders. “We have so much to talk about.”

  


* * *

  


It felt a little strange to wake up between two Shiros and have Lance’s arm shoved up his nose. Mostly because he had never fallen asleep next to Lance before. It had been nice... Lance had fucked him good up as Ryou held him up in the shower, helping clean him up after. Keith didn’t like it as much as he would have before, his spine crawling at the memory of Acxa doing exactly the same. But Lance didn’t try to sexualize it as he finished up, and grabbed the soap to help wash the rest of him.

Keith was pretty certain Ryou had Lance’s face against the wall and his fingers inside him when Shiro helped him out of the shower, drying him off. He wasn’t certain what Lance’s refractory period was, but he was young. It was probably short.

Shiro pulled him close, pressing his lips into his wet hair. “You know we love you, right?” he whispered. When Keith nodded, he hugged him tightly. “You’re our Red Paladin. Always and forever.”

Keith closed his eyes. He would still be able to fight. He would be able to take the Red Lion, the Black Lion, and jam it down any Galra throats and make them _pay_. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

And smiled, showing off his fangs.

He was the Red Paladin.

He’d make the Galra pay.

Keith purred as he leaned forward, kissing Shiro deeply. “I can’t wait,” he whispered against his lips.

Shiro chuckled, turning so Keith was against the wall, holding him up so he could thrust up into him, making Keith gasp.

It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Thank you all so much for all your support. This is currently my fic with the most hits hahahaha. You guys rock.


End file.
